


The Chief and Her Captain

by MyCapnRaydor



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCapnRaydor/pseuds/MyCapnRaydor
Summary: If everything finally fell into place and the Chief had her shot with the Captain, would she take it?
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 131





	1. That Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by The Closer episode “Help Wanted” (season 6, ep.2). I found myself wondering what would have happened if Sharon had taken the kill shot instead of Fritz. I’ve set this after the lawsuit has ended. Willie Rae is still alive and the Stroh stuff at the end of season 7 never happened. I’ve got the first few chapters planned out, so I’m hoping to post them throughout the week. I’ve been reading Closer/Major Crimes fics for years but have never had to courage to post one myself. There are so many amazing ones out there. I hope this one lives up. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the trash title and summary. I’ve always been horrible at coming up for titles for my work and summaries are hardddd.

No no no no no no no. 

This was not what she needed. This was the last thing she needed. 

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson sat at her desk with her head in her hands. The last thing she needed was Cap'n Sharon Raydor following her and her division around all day. Watching. Monitoring. Reporting. Correcting. 

Cap'n Raydor. 

Her Cap'n Raydor. 

Sharon. 

With that hair. 

And those eyes. 

And that voice. 

And those legs. 

“Uugghhhh” Brenda let out a long, low groan, as her head left her hands and hit her desk. 

Stupid Will Pope. Honestly, the lawsuit was over. Goldman was history. The leak had been plugged when Commander Taylor was fired. So why did Will insist on having Cap'n Raydor follow Major Crimes around like a hall monitor again? 

The Mayor that’s why. The whole thing was a favor for the Mayor and Pope just couldn’t help himself when it came to the Mayor. Brenda swore Will would do anything for that man. She was pretty sure he would strip naked, put on a big, red clown wig, and run around the streets of Los Angeles singing show tunes at the top of his lungs if he even caught a whisper that that would please the Mayor. 

Seriously, this wasn’t a major crime. It wasn’t even close. It wasn’t even a crime for goodness sake’s. The Disken’s nanny hadn’t even been missing long enough to file a missing person’s report, but Brenda didn’t have a choice. She had been ordered to look into the matter, so that’s what she would do. And she would do it with Cap'n Raydor in tow. 

Brenda took a few fortifying breaths before sitting up straight in her chair. She could do this. She could do her job, even if the Cap'n was around. The woman she was pining after. The woman she was hopelessly in love with. The woman she wanted more than anyone or anything in the entire world. 

No. No! Brenda couldn’t think like that. She shook her head and her hands a few times and after a few more breaths she slapped her palms on her desk and pushed herself up out of her chair. She grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and headed for her door. She could do this she told herself. She could do it. She paused, a Ding Dong would be really helpful though. She quickly spun around and went for the top left drawer of her desk. She grabbed one of the foil wrapped confections and demolished it in a matter of seconds. Invigorated by the rush of sugar into her bloodstream, Brenda pulled her sweater down over her hips and made her way back to the door. She swung it open with purpose and stepped out into the murder room with her head held high. 

She could do this. 

At least she thought she could...


	2. Not Again

No no no no no no no. 

This was not what she needed. This was the last thing she needed. 

Captain Sharon Raydor stood in her office pacing back and forth, hands on her hips. This really was the last thing she needed. To be following Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and the rest of Major Crimes around all day like a hall monitor again. 

Deputy Chief Johnson. 

Her Chief. 

Brenda. 

With those golden curls. 

And those eyes chocolate brown eyes. 

And that mouth. 

And those breasts. 

“Hhaaaahhhh” Sharon let out a long, forceful sigh, stopping in place and throwing her head back, scrunching her eyes closed. She needed to stop thinking like this or she’d never make it through the day. 

Damn Will Pope. Sharon was convinced he lived to waste her time. The lawsuit was over. Goldman was extinct. The leak ancient history. So why was she back to having to lurk the halls of Major Crimes?

The Mayor, that’s why. The god damn Mayor. Who Pope would do anything for. Sharon swore he had his head so far up the mayor’s ass it was coming out of his mouth. 

Seriously, a witch hunt for missing nanny? A nanny who had been missing for less than 72 hours? Talk about a waste of time and tax dollars. Sharon didn’t have a choice though. She had been ordered to watch Major Crimes like a hawk. Ordered to make sure they stayed in line and properly carried out this favor for the Mayor, so that’s what she’d do. No matter how much annoyance and discomfort it caused her. No matter how hard it would be to be so close to the Chief. 

The woman she had been mooning over for years. The woman she was totally and completely in love with. The woman she wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to everyday for the rest of her life. 

No. No no no. She absolutely had to stop thinking like that if she wanted a fighting chance at making it through the day. Sharon stopped pacing again and put her palms on her desk, leaning forward to rest her weight on it. She could do this. She could do it. She had one hell of a headache forming in her temples though. She walked around her desk and dug around in the top left drawer for her bottle of Excedrin. After downing 2 of the slightly magical pills, she grabbed her trusty peppermint oil roller ball and rolled some on both of her temples, over her brow bone, around her hairline, and down the center of her forehead. Hopefully, the pills and the tingling sensation created by the peppermint oil would kick in soon. 

She glanced at her watch and realized she was running late. Shit! This was not a good way to start. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and busted out of her office, jogging toward the elevator. Once inside, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

She could do this. 

At least she thought she could...


	3. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I’ve moved these lovely characters to present day. Purely selfish. I wanted to be able to use current references. All characters are the same age they would’ve been in this episode though. Also, sorry for any problematic grammar. Commas have never been my strong suit.

Brenda made her way to the front of the Murder Room. “Alright y’all, listen up. Chief Pope has asked us to look into the disappearance of a young woman named Adriana Gomez. Adriana was reported missing by the family she nanny’s for. Detective Gabriel, I’d like you to come with me to speak with them.”

“Sure thing Chief. How long has she been missing?” Gabriel asked. 

“Around 36 hours.”

“36 hours? That’s not even long enough to file a Missing Persons Report” Flynn griped. 

“Look y’all, the family Adriana works for, the Diskens, they’re friends of the Mayor. This is a favor to him passed on to us by way of Chief Pope. Also, Cap’n Raydor will be joining us. Apparently Chief Pope doesn’t trust me to follow protocol.”

The announcement that Captain Raydor and her rule book were back elicited a mix of groans and eye rolls. The team had developed a begrudging respect for the woman. She had, after all, saved their collective asses and was essentially responsible for keeping their division intact, but she was still a member of the Rat Squad. Always had been. Always would be. 

Brenda put her palms in the air in front of her, effectively silencing the room. “I know. I know. I’m not happy about it either. Where is she anyway? She’s late and I want to get going.”

It was at that moment Brenda heard the staccato sound of expensive heels on tile floor, announcing the Captain’s arrival before she entered the room.

“Cap’n Raydor, so nice of you to finally join us” Brenda drawled, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

“My apologies for being late Chief. Time got away from me.”

“Mmm yes well Detective Gabriel and I were just about to drive over to the Disken’s house to have a chat with them. I suspect Chief Pope has already briefed you on the situation.”

“Yes Chief” Sharon responded. 

“Good. Then I don’t have to waste anymore time catching you up. I’ll text you the address. You do have your own car don’t you?” Brenda sniped. 

“Of course Chief.” 

“Then we’ll see you there. Detective Gabriel, with me. Lieutenant Provenza, you’re in charge until I get back.” With that Brenda spun on her heel and strode out of the murder room. 

Gabriel quickly jumped up from his chair, grabbing his blazer, and chasing after the Chief. 

Sharon stood rooted in place, slightly dazed and rather confused. She figured the Chief wouldn’t be pleased by her presence, but she certainly hadn’t expected that. She thought they had gotten to a much better place. It seemed like their working relationship had improved significantly throughout the course of the lawsuit. They had become cordial, acquaintances of sorts. Sharon had even let herself believe the Chief was starting to like her. Had she been completely wrong?

The guys exchanged confused looks, raised eyebrows all around, before turning their attention back to the Captain. She had been standing there for a good 15 seconds. 

Provenza finally cleared his throat before speaking up “Uhh Captain?”

“Huh? What?” Sharon slowly started to come back to herself realizing where she was.

“You’d better get going.”

Sharon’s eyes looked up finding Provenza’s. “I-oh-I yes. Yes I should.” Sharon shook her head a few times, still trying to come out of her fog, before making her way out of the murder room. 

“Okay that was weird. That was weird right?” Flynn asked as he chewed on his toothpick. 

“Very weird” Tao confirmed from his desk. 

“Ye Gods, I don’t know what that was” Provenza added. “All I know is we should all stay out of it and away from it. Very far away. Now everyone find something to do or pretend to do something.”

With that, Tao and Sanchez turned back to their computers and Flynn went to the break room in search of coffee. Provenza went back to his crossword puzzle but not before glancing back at the spot where Captain Raydor had stood. He could’ve sworn he’d seen actual emotion cross her face. He had seen glimpses of it during the lawsuit. At times when she thought no one was paying attention, but that usually seemed like care and concern. That’s assuming the Wicked Witch was actually capable of caring and being concerned. Provenza still had his suspicions that the woman was a robot or worse, a Cylon. This time though, he could’ve sworn he saw hurt flash in her eyes. Not to mention she’d seemed as confused as the rest of them. And what the hell had gotten into the Chief? He didn’t know what was going on, but he decided to keep an eye on it. “Weird” he muttered to himself. “Very weird.”


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to post!! I struggled with this chapter more than I thought I would. I hope everyone is hanging in there. Thank you so much for reading!!

Detective David Gabriel sat in the driver's seat stealing sidelong glances at the Chief.She had been acting weird since her interaction with the Captain.Well, weirder than usual.She had strode out of the Murder Room with so much purpose and confidence, defiance even, but she’d seemed to wilt a little with every step towards the car and now she was completely lost in her own world.When they got to the elevator, she had pressed the up button instead of down.In the parking garage, she tried to get in the wrong car.Now, in the passenger seat, she sat staring out the window completely silent but extremely fidgety, biting her thumbnail and bouncing her knee.Gabriel had no idea what was going on inside her head.To be honest, he really didn’t want to know, but he was also morbidly curious.Gabriel was a bit of a masochist, especially when it came to the Chief.

He guessed it all had to have something to do with Captain Raydor.The two of them had always clashed. The Captain had thrown the Chief off her game from day one, whether the Chief wanted to admit it or not.This seemed different though.The lawsuit had changed things between the two women.They had grown more cordial, less adversarial.He had seen different sides of both of them.The Captain had done things to protect the Chief that he felt sometimes surpassed strictly professional duty.The Chief started to soften, almost visibly relax at times, when the Captain entered the room, as if the woman’s mere presence provided comfort.Today though, today the Chief had done anything but relax.As soon as the Captain’s heels made her impending presence known, the Chief had stiffened.When the Captain finally entered the room, she blushed.Her eyes had darkened.

Suddenly, it started to dawn on Gabriel.The pieces started to fall into place.His eyes widened behind his sunglasses.The Chief had a crush on the Captain and he was pretty sure the Captain also had a crush on the Chief.David had heard rumors about Captain Raydor.Rumors that she preferred the company of women.A few times he had even caught her looking at the Chief like the Chief looks at a Ding Dong.He thought he had been imagining things, but now he wasn’t so sure.He had also heard rumors about the Chief.Rumors that Agent Howard had left her during the lawsuit, but the Chief had never brought it up and she had made it clear that questions about it would not be tolerated.He wasn’t sure if they were actually divorced, but she had stopped wearing her rings weeks ago.So now what?Was the Chief now in a position to potentially act on the feelings Gabriel suspected she had for the Captain?Was that why she was acting so much weirder than usual?Was he really going to get involved?He had the sinking feeling that he was.He really hated that he couldn’t help himself when it came to the Chief.He threw a quick prayer up to God before breaking the silence in the car...

“So, uhhh, Captain Raydor?”

“Huh?” the Chief seemed to snap out of her haze.“What about her?”

“It’s interesting having her around again isn’t it?”

“If by “interestin'” you mean annoyin' then yes. Yes it is” the Chief retorted. 

“I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing though.I mean she was very helpful during the lawsuit.Very knowledgeable” he continued.

“It is too a bad thing.Last thing I need right now is that woman following me around with her stupid rule book again.”

“She’s pretty.She has nice hair” Gabriel blurted without really thinking.He winced at himself. He was not doing too well so far. 

“Well Detective if you’re so hot on Cap’n Raydor why don’t you just go on and ask her out on a date?For heaven’s sake” the Chief snapped. 

Interesting.The Chief was becoming agitated.Maybe Gabriel was actually getting somewhere. 

“I don’t know Chief.I don’t think I’m really her type.”

“Mmm, you may be a little young for her I suppose” she mused.

“No Chief, I don’t think that’s it.”

Gabriel chanced another glance at the Chief.She was staring out of the front windshield now, elbow resting on the door, hand holding up her head. 

“She is your superior officer I suppose.She probably wouldn’t date a subordinate.”

“I don’t think that’s it either, Chief.”

“Oh good lord then what do you think it is?And why are we analyzin’ her datin’ life anyway?” the Chief huffed.

“I think it has more to do with my being a man.”

Brenda whipped her head around to look at him.That got her attention. 

“Are you sayin’ she...that she...with women?” 

This was one of the few times Gabriel had seen the Chief lost for words.Oh yeah, he was definitely getting somewhere. 

Gabriel shrugged, “I’ve heard rumors the Captain dates women.Haven’t you?”

“I guess I have.Long time ago.I don’t usually put much stock in rumors though, Detective.”

David knew he was close.Really close to driving the idea home for the Chief.With only a few more sentences he might be able to open her eyes a bit further.The question was whether or not he was going to because once he did there was no going back. 

He shrugged again.“I’ve observed some things that make me think it’s more than just a rumor.”

“Like what?” the Chief answered, trying to be aloof but coming off as quite interested, hopeful even. 

“I’ve caught her checking out a certain superior officer on multiple occasions.”

“Oh?Who?” again the Chief tried to remain aloof.This time there was a hint of jealousy creeping in. 

“ _Here goes nothing”_ Gabriel thought before turning to look at the Chief. “You.”

The Chief’s eyes widened behind her sunglasses and Gabriel caught her blushing for the second time that day.Brenda quickly averted her eyes, becoming quite interested in the hem of her skirt. 

“What on Earth gave you that idea?” 

“Oh uhhh...well...” This was arguably the most uncomfortable part of the conversation for Gabriel.“I saw her...appreciating...your figure...several times when she was around during the lawsuit.Not to mention she was really looking out for you.She definitely went above and beyond her duty during all that.” Now he was regaining his momentum.“It seems like she really cares about you too.When she wasn’t “appreciating” you, she was worried and it all just seems to be in a way that goes beyond platonic friendship.”

Brenda was silent for a few moments, still fiddling with her hem.“I...ummm...huh.” The Chief was once again speechless.“I don’t know.I think you’re wrong.She...Cap’n Raydor...she’s...I’m not her...no.There’s just no way” she said shaking her head. 

The Chief seemed small in that moment.Self-conscious.A little sad even.Melancholy?Was that the word Gabriel was looking for?They were less than a block away from the Diskin’s.Time to wrap it up. 

“Well Chief, if I may, I think I’m right.Think about it.”

With that, they pulled into the driveway and Gabriel parked the car.He got out without looking back at the Chief.He figured she needed a minute or two to process what he'd said. 

Brenda sat there.Gabriel’s words ringing in her head.  _“It seems like she really cares about you..._ _in_ _a way that goes beyond platonic friendship. Think about it.”_ Was he right?Was there a chance Sharon likes her the way she likes Sharon?Should Brenda put herself out there a little bit?Oh God, she had been so rude to her today too.Brenda let out a groan pressing her palms into her closed eyes.She needed to pull it together again.She needed more evidence before she even thought about approaching the topic with Sharon.Brenda didn’t like to ask questions she didn’t already have the answers to.She took a deep breath and swung the car door open.She pulled herself up and out and slammed it shut.She could do this.She thought she could.She knew she could, until Sharon’s car pulled into the driveway.Then she wasn’t so sure anymore. 


	5. Contemplation in the Car

Sharon found herself running in heels and running late for the second time that day. Brenda had flown out of the murder room like a bat out of hell, leaving Sharon behind with little time to process what was going on. Once Sharon’s brain had caught up, she realized her keys were in her purse and her purse was in her office and her office was on the 12th floor, meaning she had to go up and out of her way, before going down to her car, putting her even further behind.

Her heels pounding on the concrete floor and bouncing off the parking garage walls were making enough noise to wake half of LA, but she hardly noticed. Her only goal was getting to her car and getting to the Diskin’s. The Chief was in a mood. A bad mood. A bad mood that seemed to be directed at her, but why? Sharon finally reached her car. She hopped in, threw it in reverse, and peeled out of the parking garage. She reminded herself to drive legally enough to avoid getting pulled over. The last thing she needed was to have to badge her way out of a speeding ticket. The music she had been listening to on her way in to work started playing again. If Anyone Falls in Love by Stevie Nicks. How ironic. She rolled her eyes but still turned up the volume and hopped back on the train of thought she had been riding in the Murder Room, before Provenza had interrupted her.

Why had the Chief been so rude to her? So short with her? So cold? Sharon was racking her brain trying to think if she had recently said or done anything to inadvertently offend her, but she couldn’t think of anything. She hadn’t even really seen or talked to her in the last several weeks. Once the lawsuit had ended there wasn’t much reason for the two of them to interact, unless someone in Major Crimes shot someone else or was otherwise involved with FID and thankfully it had been all quiet on that Western Front for some time. It seemed like the Major Crimes gang had mellowed a bit in response to the lawsuit. Sharon wondered how long that would last.

Brenda (when had she started thinking of her as Brenda?) had called her a few times. She called saying she “had a question,” but the questions she asked were always questions she could’ve asked anyone. For a second, Sharon thought maybe Brenda was reaching out to her specifically, wanting to talk to her. She had hoped that was the reason. The last time Brenda called Sharon she had actually asked her why she had called her when she could’ve called/asked someone else (Sharon was feeling a bit daring that day). Thinking back on it, Brenda’s response had been a little odd. She seemed caught off guard, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and she stuttered for a minute trying to get an answer out. In the end, she had mumbled something about Sharon being the easiest person to get ahold of and abruptly hung up. Was that it? Was Brenda somehow upset or angry or annoyed by Sharon asking her about that? Maybe?

Another thing occurred to her then. The rumors. Sharon had heard rumors that Agent Howard had left Brenda during the lawsuit. Could that actually be true? Sharon couldn’t remember whether Brenda had been wearing her wedding rings or not, though Sharon knew quite well that the absence or presence of rings wasn’t the end-all be-all of a relationship status. Maybe that was it. Maybe Brenda was struggling with personal issues that were bleeding over into her work life and the frustration of being assigned a menial case by Pope and having Sharon watch over her shoulder were exacerbating the feelings related to her personal issues and now Sharon was Brenda’s scapegoat. Ha! Yes! She figured it out. Sharon felt quite proud of herself for a moment. Lots of people had told her she should’ve gone into psychology instead of going to the academy. That pride faded very quickly because maybe she was wrong. Maybe that wasn’t it. Oh my God, she needed to stop analyzing this or she was going to literally drive herself insane.

Sharon came to a stop at a red light. She let out a large sigh of frustration and banged her head on her steering wheel a few times. Just before she was going to start conjugating French verbs in her head to try to distract herself, she had another thought. If the rumors were true, if Agent Howard had left, that would mean Brenda was, well might be, single? Which would mean that theoretically she could ask...that they could go...could maybe end up being...NOPE, nope, nope, nope, nope nope, nope, nope. Sharon needed to reverse her way out of that thought process ASAP. Not an option. Even if Brenda were single, she probably didn’t even like women. Or maybe she did. But even if she did, there was no way she would like her right? Right? STOP IT. This was most certainly NOT the time to be thinking about this.

Sharon’s GPS indicated she was getting close. She used the button on her steering wheel to flip through a few songs until she found what she was looking for. More Stevie Nicks. Stand Back. She turned the volume up even louder. So loud it was almost hurting her ears and she knew it would definitely make her headache come back, but it was the only thing she could do to interrupt her own thoughts. She pushed her foot down a little more on the accelerator, seriously pushing the speed limit. She spent the rest of the ride focusing on the road and the music, putting herself back together so she would be somewhat coherent when she arrived.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into the Diskin’s driveway. The Chief was just getting out of her car. Sharon wondered how the hell she had caught up to them, but she was glad she did. She was ready. She was calm. She was cool. She was collected. That was until she made eye contact with the Chief...


	6. Model Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter. I couldn’t decide whether to combine the next two chapters or keep them separate. Ultimately, the end of this chapter seemed to have a natural break and I wanted to get another chapter up. I’m going to fast forward through this case a bit. I could keep going the way I am now with the play by play through the entire episode, but then it would take forever to get these two together. I promise they’ll get together soon!!

As Sharon slowed her car and put it into park, Brenda wondered how the hell she’d caught up to them. Had she used lights and sirens? Brenda doubted it. Sharon was probably too much of a rule follower for that, but she must’ve driven like a madwoman.

In some ways, Brenda felt like she was seeing Sharon for the first time, Gabriel’s words still ringing loudly in her head. She watched Sharon exit her car one long, lean, glorious leg at a time. Of course Sharon had to be wearing a skirt today. The woman looked hot in a pantsuit, but she was lethal when her legs were showing. And then there was the hair. As Sharon stood up and stepped fully out into the sun, Brenda noticed all of the different colors and shades, soft browns with subtle red undertones, which could be hard to see inside but shone brightly in the sunlight. The wind was just strong enough to lift and blow her hair as if she were in a music video. Brenda almost hated Sharon for her hair. It was seriously unnatural. Only Disney princesses and mermaids had hair like that. But oh lord how Brenda wished to run her fingers through that hair. To gently stroke it while holding Sharon. To tangle her fingers in it while kissing Sharon. To pull on it while-

“Chief, are you alright? You look a bit flushed.” Suddenly Sharon was right in front her. Had she been staring at her this whole time? Probably. Brenda just hoped she wasn’t actually drooling. She searched Sharon’s eyes, trying to find any evidence of what she was thinking, but she didn’t see much. Sharon could be a very hard woman to read. All she found was herself getting lost in a pair of shimmering emerald eyes. Brenda felt like a sailor lost at sea being hypnotized by a siren. She was so glad she was wearing dark sunglasses. Hopefully having her eyes covered was helping her keep some of her dignity.

“Uh, Chief?” Gabriel called. “We should probably get going.” David had been watching from afar. He was now completely sure the Chief had a thing for the Captain and judging by the way Captain Raydor was now “subtly” checking out the Chief’s behind, he was pretty sure he had confirmation that she had a thing for her too.

The three of them, along with two uniformed officers, walked up the long slate walkway leading to the front door. Sharon found herself confused once again. Brenda hadn’t said a word to her since she’d arrived. This time though, it didn’t seem that her silence was out of anger or contempt. If she weren’t mistaken Brenda had been staring at her like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. What was that all about?

The group finally reached the front door and were greeted by a young boy, 11 or so, maybe 12. They proceeded inside and spoke with the Diskins. Their conversation led them to Adriana’s home, which led them to Adriana’s body, and the whole process led to Gabriel wanting to strangle Captain Raydor. First, she interrupted the Chief at the Diskin’s. Then, she was on the Chief about entering Adriana’s home. Now, the Chief was clearly aggravated with her again. Maybe even more so than before. Gabriel was coming to the unfortunate realization that he was probably going to have to have a little “chat” with Captain Raydor, as well. He put his hands on his hips and looked up towards the sky. The things he did for his Chief...


	7. Pulling Pigtails

It was Thursday morning and Sharon was standing in electronics watching Brenda interview the victim of a brutal sexual assault.It was heartbreaking.Adriana’s autopsy had been heartbreaking.Walking around interviewing all of the other nannies had been heartbreaking.The whole case was heartbreaking.

She watched as Brenda walked around the table to comfort Marisol.Brenda was trying to get the information she needed but seemed to realize it just wasn’t going to happen.Still, she sat there with Marisol for a little while, offering her a shoulder to cry on and some silent support.Sharon was once again struck by the amount of compassion her Chief had for victims.In that moment, she found herself falling a little further in love with Brenda. 

Brenda finally excused herself and made her way back to the Murder Room.Sharon, Buzz, and Provenza headed for the murder room, as well.Sharon saw that Brenda was clearly frustrated.There had been glimmers of hope yesterday.Times when Sharon felt like maybe Brenda was coming around a bit, so she decided to approach. 

“Chief, that was great.What you did back there.”Sharon was now standing close to Brenda.Closer than Brenda would like. 

“It most certainly was not.I’m not any further ahead than I was before” Brenda snapped. 

“That may be true, but you were able to offer her some support and compassion.Some officers would’ve just barreled through.You respected her and her boundaries despite your own frustration.That couldn’t have been easy.”

Sharon was even closer to Brenda now.Too far into Brenda’s space.Her heart was starting to race.Her palms were starting to sweat.Sharon smelled amazing.Like lavender with a hint of something else.Something Brenda couldn’t place because it was so faint.She couldn’t handle it.She needed Sharon away from her, so she did the only thing she could think of.She attacked. 

“Well thank you ever so much for that enlightenin' analysis Cap’n Raydor.I am so very glad I could finally do something right.”As soon as she said it, she regretted it.She could see confusion and hurt in Sharon’s eyes.All she wanted to do was wrap Sharon in her arms, bury her nose in her hair, and apologize profusely, but she couldn’t.Not now and maybe not ever.Instead, she spun around and started giving orders.They needed to find Lupe Nava and they needed to find her now. 

Sharon couldn’t do it anymore.She couldn’t take it.She was upset and hurt and frustrated and confused and angry and on the verge of tears.Fuck Pope.Fuck the Mayor.Fuck Brenda for that matter.She had to get out of there.She took off.She needed to get to her office.She could cry there. 

Gabriel, along with the rest of the squad, witnessed the little exchange.He knew he needed to do some damage control ASAP because the Chief certainly wouldn’t, so he snuck out the other door and took off to find Captain Raydor. 

Sharon was almost to the elevator.She was still holding it together.She was doing her best to breathe through it.Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.Wonderful.She set her jaw and dug her nails into her palms before turning around.She found herself face to face with Detective David Gabriel.Perfect. 

“Captain Raydor.”

Was he out of breath?Had he been running? This was so odd. 

“Detective Gabriel.”Sharon’s voice came out stronger and steadier than she had anticipated.She was proud of herself for that. 

“Listen about the Chief.She’s been under a lot of stress lately.I think Agent Howard left.The lawsuit really did a number on her and I think having you around has stirred some of that back up.I don’t think she means what she’s saying or means to take stuff out on you.” 

He was defending Brenda.Of course he was.Sharon wouldn’t have expected anything less.It wasn’t doing anything to help her though.She really needed to get out of there. 

“Well thank you for the explanation Detective.If you’ll excuse me.”Sharon turned and started walking towards the elevator. 

Gabriel now found himself in the same uncomfortable position he had been in when he was in the car with the Chief, except he was in the hall now with the Captain.It was now or never. 

“Actually ma’am, if I may.You know how in elementary school, when a little boy has a crush on a little girl, but he doesn’t really know how to express it, so he bullies her and pulls on her pigtails?” 

Sharon was so confused and not particularly amused.What did this have to do with anything?

“I suppose.Is there a point to all of this Detective?”

_ “Here goes nothing” _ Gabriel thought to himself. 

“Yes actually.Chief Johnson is the little boy, or the little girl rather, with the crush, and you Captain, you are the girl with the pigtails.”With that Gabriel left a very perplexed Captain Raydor in his wake, as he headed back to the Murder Room before anyone noticed he was gone. 

Sharon was stunned.Was Detective Gabriel implying that Brenda has a crush on her and that that’s the reason she has been so out of sorts?Could it be true?Is it at all possible that Brenda might have feelings for her?Were those signs Sharon had been ignoring and brushing off in an effort to protect herself actually real?Could she trust Detective Gabriel?Was he just messing with her?Trying to get her to make a fool out of herself?She doubted it.Provenza maybe, but not Gabriel.Sharon finally stepped into the elevator.She was starting to feel in control again.She needed to do something to test the waters a bit.What did she have to lose at this point?Sharon knew Brenda was desperate to track down Lupe Nava.One thing most people didn’t know about Sharon, mostly because they never bother to talk to her, is that she knows people.Not only does she know people, she knows people who know people.She was pretty sure she could use her connections to find Lupe.It was worth a shot.Maybe, if she could find her, she could use the information as an olive branch of sorts and it would give her a reason to talk to Brenda.Preferably alone in her office.Sharon stepped out of the elevator with renewed confidence.She was going to find Lupe Nava.She can do this.She knows she can. 


	8. Chocolate and Clues

Brenda found herself sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Again. The search for Lupe Nava was coming up completely dry. And then there was Sharon. Brenda felt horrible. She never wanted to see that look in Sharon’s eyes again, especially as a result of something she said or did. It physically hurt Brenda to see Sharon like that. Speaking of Sharon, or thinking rather, the assertive clicking and clacking of heels on tile signaled her impending arrival. Oh no. No no. Not now. Was Sharon coming to yell at her? If she was Brenda knew she deserved it. Her stomach was in knots. She really didn’t want to look up. She could hear Sharon getting closer until the sound stopped just outside her door. 

“I found her!” Brenda still hadn’t looked up, but Sharon certainly didn’t sound mad and what? She found her? Found Lupe? Brenda finally chanced a glance in Sharon’s direction and saw her triumphantly holding up a manila folder, a smirk on her face. She didn’t look mad. 

“You’re kiddin’” Brenda couldn’t believe it. Sharon entered her office, dropped the folder on her desk, and sat down. 

“I don’t kid” Sharon said with mock seriousness. Brenda chanced another glance and was graced with a large, beautiful, genuine smile. She smiled in return. Her heart skipped a beat. 

“How on earth did you manage to find her? My boys have been lookin’ for her for over three hours and haven’t come up with squat” Brenda put her reading glasses on and started flipping through the file. 

Sharon shrugged. “I have my ways. I’m afraid it isn’t all good news though. Lupe was deported a month and a half ago.”

“Deported? Of course she was. Wouldn’t want this to be too easy now would we?” Brenda sighed “I guess we’ll have to make a trip over to immigration to see what happened.”

“I guess so. Well, I won’t keep you.” Sharon stood and started making her way to the door. 

“Wait! You aren’t comin’ with us?” Did Brenda just imply she actually wanted her around? Now it was Sharon’s heart that skipped a beat.

“Sadly no. I have a few trigger happy Vice cops that warrant my attention. Call me when you have an update though and I’ll come back down or meet you somewhere.”

Sharon started to head for the door again. As she did, she slid her hands in her blazer pockets and felt a hard, rectangular object. “Oh!” She turned back to face Brenda. “I almost forgot.” She pulled her hand out of her pocket and handed the object to Brenda. “I thought you might need this more than I do.”

Brenda took the object. It was a bar of chocolate. An expensive bar of chocolate. The kind that smelled like sin and is covered in foreign writing. 

“Chocolate?” Brenda asked. 

Sharon “mmmed” in response. 

“Are you telling me Cap’n Sharon Raydor has a sweet tooth?” Brenda playful inquired. Was she flirting with Sharon? 

Sharon brought her finger to her lips “Shhhh, don’t tell anyone.” Was Sharon flirting back?

“Do you want a piece before you go?” Brenda offered. 

“No thanks.” Sharon slid her hands down the sides of her waist. “I’m watching my figure.”

“You’re quite a mystery Cap’n.”

“I thought you liked a good mystery Chief.” Sharon winked before turning and leaving, adding an extra swing to her hips as she went. Her scent lingered in the air in Brenda’s office. Lavender and something else Brenda still couldn’t place. Something fresh and a little spicy. 

As Brenda sat with her chocolate and Sharon made her way to the elevators, both found themselves thinking that Detective Gabriel might just be right after all. 


	9. Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of dialog (which isn’t mine and does not belong to me) from the end of the episode. From the start, I’ve wanted to follow the episode pretty closely and adjust it to fit the Sharon/Brenda relationship. I’m not sure this chapter has turned out to be exactly what I wanted, but it’s close I hope you all enjoy!

Brenda and Gabriel’s conversation with Agent Meyers at ICE had led them back to Jeffrey Walters’ house where Sharon and the rest of the squad met up with them. After speaking to Mr. Walters’ son, they all ended up back at the Diskin’s. Now Sharon, Brenda, David, and Julio were with Avery Diskin looking through his Facebook page. They needed to find Ruben. He seemed to be the missing link. Avery was scrolling through Ruben’s photos when one caught Brenda’s eye. It looked like Agent Meyers. 

“Who’s that?” she asked pointing to the photo. 

“I don’t know.” Avery clicked on the photo to make it bigger. “Ruben’s dad I-I guess.”

“Oh my” Brenda whispered to herself. She turned to Julio. “Detective Sanchez were you able to contact Agent Meyers about Ruben?”

“He wasn’t in the office. I left a message on his cell. Do you want me to try his house?”

“Yes, I think we should” Brenda whispered. This was bad. 

Sharon stood behind Brenda. All she wanted to do was put her hand on her shoulder or back to give her a little support. To help ground her, but she refrained. This wasn’t the time. 

The team rushed to their cars. They quickly put on their vests and jackets and sped off to Agent Meyers’ house. Once they arrived they kicked down the door and entered, flashlights up, guns drawn. 

“Agent Meyers? Deputy Chief Johnson, is now a good time?” Brenda called out. 

The team continued through the house. In one of the bedrooms Julio found Ruben, bloody and beaten, hiding under his bed. “In here!” he yelled.

Brenda ran off in Julio’s direction. She found him pulling Ruben out from under the bed. He was shaken and upset. He kept telling them that they couldn’t be there and to get out. There were darts from a stun gun laying on the floor. 

“Ruben it’s okay we’re the police. We’re here to help you” Brenda reassured him. 

“I’m already in so much trouble” Ruben cried. 

“Who, who, who are you in trouble with? Brenda asked. 

“My dad” he answered. 

Gabriel came in to see what was happening and promptly ran back out to call paramedics. 

Brenda kept talking to Ruben. “Can you tell me where your dad went?”

“No, he-he took the van from work. He’s gone.”

“Detective Sanchez wait here until paramedics arrive” Brenda ordered. 

Flynn came down the hall and followed her back out to the living room. “Chief, Meyers isn’t here.”

“Of course not, ohhhh, I told him everythin’ I know about the case!” Brenda yelled. She put her hands on her head and started pacing back an forth, talking to herself. “Think think think think think think think. Where did he go? Where did he go? Meyers was targetin’ illegal aliens.”

“But Adriana was an American citizen” Sharon offered. Again, she wanted to reach out and touch Brenda. She clenched her hands into fists to keep herself from doing so. 

“That’s why he killed her. He couldn’t silence her with deportation.” Suddenly Brenda connected the dots. “Oh my god, he’s goin’ after Marisol.”

Sharon jumped in again. “Why would he bother? We have his DNA.”

“That’s the one thing I didn’t tell him.” Brenda bent down to grab her purse and started out the door. “And he’s really angry.”

Everyone ran out the door behind Brenda and jumped into their cars. Sharon was last in line. She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. There was a big knot of anxiety sitting in her stomach. She didn’t like the look in Brenda’s eyes as she flew out the door. 

The squad reached Marisol’s and saw Agent Meyers’ van. They pulled up and boxed him in. Brenda jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park and started running towards Marisol. She was with Agent Meyers. He had her in a headlock. She could hear the boys yelling at her to move and get back. Agent Meyers pulled out a gun and held it to Marisol’s head, stopping Brenda in her tracks.

“Back away! Back away!” he yelled. 

Brenda could hear Gabriel yelling in the background. She reached out her hand and held it low in front of her. “Okay, Okay let’s not do anything stupid.” 

“I am serious. Move your cars now!” Meyers yelled. 

“Let her go and then we can talk okay?” Brenda reasoned. 

“I’m not standing around waiting for SWAT. Move your cars or I will put a bullet in her head!”

Sharon finally pulled up and got out of her car. She saw Brenda trying to talk down a very angry, very unhinged Agent Meyers. The knot in her stomach grew even bigger. Brenda was completely exposed. None of the guys had a clear shot. Brenda and Marisol were both in their way. Sharon walked towards the front of her car and put her hands on the hood, assessing the scene. She didn’t have a good shot either. She could clear Brenda, but not Marisol. 

She looked around. It looked like she might be able to get behind Agent Meyers. She looked to her right. She was pretty sure she could walk down the street and to the left to get herself into a viable position. She went to her trunk and opened it as quietly as she could. She dug around going right past her black and green gun. This situation warranted a bullet, not a beanbag. Once she had the gun she was looking for she took off down the street, as quickly as her stilettos would let her. 

“Look, look, look, let’s j-just keep our cool okay?” Brenda was doing her best to keep her own cool and maintain composure, but it wasn’t easy. She saw Sharon out of the corner of her eye. Is this how things would end? With her never having told Sharon how she feels about her? Brenda made a vow to herself in that moment that if she made it out of this alive, she’d tell Sharon exactly how she feels. That she loves her. 

Meyers’ yelling brought her focus back. “Move your cars or I will blow her brains all over the sidewalk!” He held Marisol closer to him. She was crying. The guys were still yelling at Brenda to move. Provenza was calling for back up. 

Brenda continued to try to reason with him. “A-Agent Meyers let’s just calm down. Let’s just keep our cool. We can walk away peacefully.” Brenda found herself searching for Sharon out of the corner of her eye again. She didn’t see her. Where the hell could she have gone?

Sharon was at the back of the building now in the parking garage. She proceeded forward into the hallway that led to where Agent Meyers and Marisol were standing. She wasn’t quite behind him, she was more to his left, but he was turned enough that she’d be able to hit him and not Marisol. She took a deep breath and raised her gun. She looked through the scope and began to line up her shot. She only had one chance to get this right. 

“Just move your cars and back away now.” Agent Meyers wasn’t budging. 

Brenda felt herself losing control of the situation. She had to keep trying though. “There’s only one way for all of us to get out of here alive and that is for you to drop your weapon and come with me!”

“I will let her go, when I am out of here.” Meyers wasn’t giving up. 

Brenda took a more direct approach. She raised her gun in front of her and yelled “This is not a negotiation Agent Meyers. You shoot her, we will kill you. You run, we will kill you. If you do not drop your weapon, we will kill you. Let her go and get down on the ground now!”

Meyers was practically a madman at this point. He essentially had nothing to lose. His eyes were wild. “If I’m gonna die, then this wetback is coming with me and maybe you too. Now BACK OFF!!”

“This is your last chance. Let her go!”

“Shut up! Shut up!” A helicopter appeared overhead, shining its spotlight down on them. Agent Meyers looked up at it and back at Brenda. He turned his gun on her. 

Sharon knew this was it. It was now or never.

“Bitch!” Agent Meyers shouted at Brenda. 

Sharon pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into Agent Meyers’ left temple. He died instantly. Marisol ran away from him crying and screaming. 

It Brenda a moment to realize what had happened. She had fully expected that she’d be the one dead on the ground. As she looked up from the ground where Agent Meyers was laying, she saw Sharon standing there, gun still raised. Brenda couldn’t believe it. She quickly holstered her gun and sprinted towards her. 

Sharon barely had time to put her own gun down and plant her feet before Brenda barreled into her arms. She was holding onto Sharon tight, for dear life. Sharon held her back just as fiercely. Brenda buried her nose in Sharon’s hair. As she did, she finally figured out what that other scent was. 

“Peppermint! You smell like peppermint.” Brenda stated. 

“Peppermint oil. It helps my headaches.”

Brenda remembered the vow she had made to herself. “I love you” she whispered in Sharon’s ear. 

Sharon replied without hesitation. “I love you too.”

They stood there holding each other, lost in their own little world. Reveling in the words they’d finally said out loud. The yelling and chaos brought them back to the present moment quickly though. There was more commotion going on. The squad was yelling for Brenda. Sharon went to pull away, but Brenda didn’t let her. She wasn’t ready to let Sharon go. Not yet. 

“Listen,” Sharon started. “FID will be here soon. They’ll need to interview me and everyone else. You need to go take care of Marisol and whatever else is going on out there.” Sharon looked over Brenda’s shoulder and saw women being helped out of Agent Meyers’ van. “Once this is all settled, you can come over to my place and we can talk. I’ll even feed you.”

“That sounds wonderful, but it might be really late” Brenda said.

“Doesn’t matter. You can come over at any time. I’ll probably be up anyways. Insomnia. You can stay the night with me if you want, so you don’t have to drive home afterwards. I’d actually really like it if you stayed with me” Sharon whispered. 

There was so much going on that Brenda hardly knew which way was up and which way was down. What she did know was that Sharon told her she loves her and had invited her to stay the night with her and that made Brenda happier than she had been in a very long time. She nodded her head on Sharon’s shoulder. “I’d love nothing more.”

The two women finally, reluctantly separated. Sharon flashed another beautiful, heart stopping smile at Brenda, which earned her a beautiful, heart stopping smile in return. She grabbed her gun and they headed back out into the chaos, transforming back into the Captain and the Chief as they went. They both assessed the situation. Brenda started barking orders, while Sharon stood off to the side. As much as she wanted to get in there and help, she had to wait for FID. She watched Brenda in action. Helping the traumatized women out of the van, offering them her jacket as they walked over to the paramedics. She loved Brenda so much and apparently Brenda loved her too. 

It had been a long, sad, shitty day that ended with Brenda almost being shot before her eyes and her having to kill someone, but it had all led to Brenda telling her that she loves her. It all led to her being able to hold Brenda in her arms for a minute and now she was going to be able to hold Brenda in her arms at home without two layers of Kevlar between them. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all and maybe, with Brenda in her arms, she’d actually get some sleep tonight. 


	10. Gratitude for Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always liked the idea of Sharon being in a house instead of a condo. I’m keeping her in Los Feliz. The street name is real, but the house number is totally arbitrary. Also, I like the idea of her having money, so she can be extra glamorous and so I can selfishly live vicariously through her. I promise next chapter will be all Brenda and Sharon. Thanks so much to all who continue to read. It means so much to me. Enjoy!!

The scene was finally starting to clear up. All of the FID interviews were complete. Sharon was long gone. Brenda and the guys were able to head back to the station to get their things, before heading home for the night. Brenda had instructed everyone not to hang around to do any work. Everything could wait until tomorrow. Brenda and Gabriel had ridden together, so they hopped in Brenda’s car. Gabriel decided he’d drive this time. 

As they pulled away from the scene, Gabriel looked over and studied the Chief. She looked okay. She seemed okay. Tired, but okay. She also seemed awfully impatient, like she had somewhere important to be at 11pm on a Thursday night, after a near death experience. Maybe she did. Gabriel wondered if her impatience had anything to do with the Chief’s interaction with Captain Raydor, after she’d shot Agent Meyers. It was hard to see because the helicopter lights were blinding and the two of them had been back inside the hallway, but it had looked like the two women were hugging. For a long time.Gabriel didn’t observe much more after that. He’d been caught up in the commotion, though he did see the Chief smile to herself a few times, which he’d thought rather odd given the circumstances. Had something happened between the Chief and the Captain in those brief moments? Gabriel considered trying to feel the situation out. Was he going to? After everything that had gone down? Was that how he wanted to end his very long day? He’d already effectively put himself in the middle of the two of them and he figured someone should check in on the Chief before she went home. Gabriel sighed to himself. If these two ever got married he’d better be invited. Hell, he’d better be the best man. 

Gabriel cleared his throat before speaking. “How’re you holding up Chief?”

Brenda was slightly caught off guard by his question. It didn’t necessarily surprise her though. Gabriel was always watching out for her. He could be a bit of a mother hen. All of her boys could actually. “I’m okay” she responded. She paused briefly and smiled to herself before continuing on. “I’m good actually” she shrugged. “Great even.”

Now Gabriel was very suspicious. He had to find a way to work Captain Raydor into the conversation. 

“That was one hell of a shot Captain Raydor took” he mused.

“Yes, it sure was. She saved my life. Marisol’s too.” Brenda fell silent for a little while. It seemed to Gabriel like she was thinking about something, like she wanted to say more but wasn’t sure how. She turned to look at him. She opened her mouth before closing it and looking down. She began fiddling with the bottom of her dress and started talking again. “You were right. About Cap’n Raydor.”

“Oh?” Gabriel was trying to be nonchalant, but he was dying to know more. He had become oddly invested in these two. 

“Yeah, uhh, well she...it seems that...she feels the same way about me as I do her. So, umm, thank you David. Thank you.” 

Gabriel was surprised the Chief was being so honest with him. Conversations involving feelings and emotions and personal stuff wasn’t usually her style. “Well I’m very glad to hear that and you don’t have anything to thank me for. I didn’t really do anything.”

“Oh, but you did. If you hadn’t pushed me in Sharon’s direction, I don’t know if I would have ever gotten there or maybe I would’ve I don’t know. Regardless, you helped me see what had been there all along, so again, thank you.”

Just then Brenda’s phone chirped signaling she had a text. She dug around in her large, bottomless purse. When she finally found it she saw the text was from Sharon or “My Cap'n Raydor” rather. Brenda didn’t ever really receive texts or calls from Sharon, so she had completely forgotten she’d changed her contact name one night when she was wine drunk. She should probably change that. Though she supposed that was true now, so maybe she’d keep it. 

_ “3240 Nottingham Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90027. Code for the gate is 8621. I’ll have food and wine for you when you arrive. No rush  💋 ” _

“Oh for heaven sakes” Brenda said to herself. She wanted to text back, but she had to find her reading glasses first. Honestly, what was the point of being able to make the text on your screen bigger and easier to read if you still needed glasses to see your keyboard?

“Detective? Where do I find those emoto thingies?”

It took everything Gabriel had in him not to laugh. “You mean emojis? There should be a button on the bottom left side of your keyboard that has a smiley face on it. Press that.”

“Ah ha!” Brenda exclaimed triumphantly. “Found ‘em, thanks. Now I have to decide which one to use. There’re so many. Oh these are so cute!”

Gabriel started to become afraid he’d created an emoji monster. If he started getting knife and blood drop emojis with his crime scene address texts...

Brenda kept swiping through the emojis until she found the one she wanted and then started typing back. 

_ “Gabriel and I are almost back to the station. I don’t want waste time stopping at home, so I’m bringing the spare set of clothes and toiletry bag I keep in my office. I don’t have any pajamas though, so I’ll need to borrow something to sleep in if you don’t mind. See you soon  🥰 ” _

Across town Sharon heard her phone buzz. She opened the text from Brenda and let out a laugh while reading it. They were only a few hours in and Brenda was already trying to steal her clothes. Sharon didn’t mind though. In fact, she quite liked the idea of her Chief wearing her clothes. 


	11. Pasta and Pajamas

45 minutes later Brenda pulled up in front of a large Spanish Revival style home, set back off the road. She drove up to the gate and entered the code Sharon had texted her. Once the gate opened, she followed the driveway back towards the house. Sharon hadn’t specified where to park, so she just stopped and turned off her car. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. The house was huge and there was a three car garage. How many cars did Sharon have? She took a deep breath. She was excited and nervous and self-conscious and confident and more all at the same time. She replayed Sharon’s words in her head.  _“I love you too.”_ She took one more deep breath and knocked on the large, wooden door. 

Back in the kitchen Sharon heard Brenda’s knock. She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel over her shoulder, before dropping it on the counter and making her way to the front door. She had butterflies in her stomach. Her palms were sweating. Her anxiety was through the roof, but not necessarily in a bad way. She replayed Brenda’s words in her head.  _“I love you.”_ Sharon took a deep breath and opened the door. 

When Sharon finally opened the door, Brenda just about lost her breath. Sharon had ditched her suit and was instead wearing a black sweater with a deep v and a pair of tan linen lounge pants. She’d taken off most of her heavy eye make-up, leaving a more natural, bare faced look. She looked beautiful. 

They stood there for a few moments looking at each other, neither really knowing what to say. Sharon finally broke the silence. 

“Hi” she said with a shy smile. 

“Hi” Brenda returned with a shy smile of her own. 

Sharon gestured behind her “Come in.”

Brenda stepped into the large foyer and took a look around. It had a very high ceiling with exposed beams and an iron chandelier. The risers on the steps to her left were covered in colorful Spanish tiles. There was a room to her right that appeared to be some sort of library or study. It housed floor to ceiling wooden bookcases packed with books, which was arguably the most impressive thing. Brenda was pretty sure she could count the number of books she owned on her hands. Finally, she looked back at Sharon who was waiting patiently for her to finish her visual exploration. They locked eyes. Brenda dropped her purse and reached out for Sharon. Sharon took her hands and pulled her into her arms. They stood there holding each other again except this time they could fully feel each other’s bodies. Both women marveled at how well they fit together. Brenda buried her nose in Sharon’s hair. 

“This is soft” she said referring to Sharon’s sweater. 

“It’s cashmere.”

Brenda held Sharon a little tighter. “This is nice” she sighed contently. 

Sharon held Brenda a little tighter in return. “Yes, it is.”

They stood there for a few more moments until Brenda pulled back. She moved her arms that were encircling Sharon’s neck and put her hands on her cheeks. She ran her thumbs along Sharon’s cheekbones and dropped her eyes to look at her lips. Brenda began moving in slowly. It was Sharon who finally closed the gap. The kiss was soft and tentative at first. A mere brush of the lips. It  escalated quickly, as each woman grew more confident. Brenda moved her hands back around Sharon’s neck. She buried one in her hair, finally able to bury her fingers in it. Sharon moved her hands further down Brenda’s back keeping them just above her rear. She swept her tongue across Brenda’s bottom lip. Brenda promptly opened her mouth. Both women let out a moan as their tongues touched for the first time. When the need for air finally took over they separated, resting their foreheads against each other, panting. 

Brenda spoke first “That was...”

“Incredible” Sharon finished. 

“Even better than I’d imagined, which I didn’t think was possible.”

“Mmm hmm.” Sharon’s breathing was starting to return to normal. She gently squeezed Brenda’s hips and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Come on. I believe I promised you food.”

Brenda reached down to pick up her purse before taking Sharon’s hand. “And wine” she added. 

Sharon let out a laugh. “Yes and wine.”

They walked down a few steps and ended up in the kitchen/eating area. There was a rectangular wood dining table in front of Brenda. Beyond that was a set of sliding glass doors that overlooked a patio and a yard with a pool. The doors also offered a sweeping view of the city. Sharon walked to the right towards the kitchen, as Brenda walked around the table to get a better look outside. There was another dining table and an outdoor kitchen to the right. A few more steps down there was cushy outdoor furniture surrounding a sunken fire pit. The pool was moderately sized and surrounded by lounge chairs. It was lit from within giving the backyard a soft glow. There was some nice landscaping at the back, which offered privacy, but the land dropped off allowing for an incredible view from the first floor. 

“My word Sharon how on earth do you-“ Brenda stopped short. 

“Afford all of this on a Captain’s salary?” Sharon finished as she approached Brenda with a glass of Merlot. 

“Well yes” Brenda replied sheepishly. 

“I don’t. This is all paid for by old money, smart investments, and a hefty divorce settlement. I use my salary to pay for my wardrobe” Sharon said with a wink. 

Brenda was pretty sure Sharon was kidding about the wardrobe part, but after getting a glimpse into her life she wasn’t 100% sure. 

Sharon held out her glass “Cheers.”

“To what?” Brenda asked. 

Sharon thought for a moment. “To us.”

“To us” Brenda repeated before clinking her glass with Sharon’s. 

They each took a sip of wine and headed towards the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was quite large. The star was the island in the middle that was accompanied by five stools. There was a rack hanging above it full of dangling pots and pans, adding to the aesthetic of the home. There were top of the line stainless steel appliances and more Spanish tile on the backsplash. The window above the sink offered another wonderful view of the city. Brenda supposed it would make doing the dishes slightly less tortuous. She had been so preoccupied with Sharon and Sharon’s home she hadn’t realized that something smelled amazing, like roasted garlic. There was a pot of boiling water on the stove. Sharon was dropping something into it. Pasta maybe? 

“What’re you makin’?”

Sharon turned to face Brenda who was sitting at the island. “Pasta. I made it a couple days ago. It’ll only take a few minutes to cook. I have pesto and red sauce or you could just do olive oil and a little salt and there’s some garlic bread in the oven. I wasn’t really sure what you like or when you’d get here, so I decided to keep it simple and easy.” Sharon turned back to the stove to check on the pasta . 

“Wait, did you say you made the pasta? As in made it from scratch?” Brenda asked. 

“Yes. I like cooking and baking. I find it relaxing. Normally, I’m just cooking for myself. It’s nice to have someone to cook for again” Sharon said softly. 

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Brenda inquired.

Sharon chuckled at her question. “Yes, lots of things.”

“Like what?”

“Uhhh” Sharon moved from the stove to one of the stacked ovens to check on the bread. “Juggling. I’m horrible at that.”

“Jugglin’ really? That’s what you aren’t good at?” Brenda replied with a hint sarcasm. 

“Yes, juggling and whistling too. I can’t whistle to save my life. Never could.”

“Well, I guess there are two things I can do that Sharon Raydor can’t: jugglin’ and whistlin’. I could probably even whistle while I juggle. I feel very proud of myself right now” Brenda said with mock superiority.

Sharon let out another laugh as she moved to pull out the bread. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling so proud honey.”

Brenda’s heart melted a little hearing Sharon use a term of endearment. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. “I like that. You callin’ me honey.” 

Sharon set the bread down on the counter and turned to look at Brenda. “I like it too, calling you honey. It feels right.” They shared a quiet moment, lost in each other’s eyes, before Sharon continued. “What do you want on your pasta?”

“What’re you havin’?”

“Pesto.”

“I’ll have pesto too then please.”

Sharon proceeded to dump the water, strain the pasta, dish up the plates, and top off their wine glasses. 

“Where would you like to eat?” Sharon asked. 

“What’re my choices?”

“We could sit at the island, the table, in the dining room, at the table outside, or by the fire pit.”

“Good lord, that’s a lot of choices. Umm, fire pit I think. Fire pit.”

“Fire pit it is. If you bring the wine, I’ll bring the food.”

Sharon opened the door and they walked out and down the stairs. There were a couple of wide arm rests that separated the furniture into a few sections. Sharon set the bowls down on one before walking over to the side of the house and flipping on the gas fire pit. 

“Oh for heaven sakes” Brenda exclaimed startled by the whoosh of the fire. 

They sat down on the same section of furniture, close but not quite touching, and started eating. 

“Oh my God Sharon this is so good” Brenda said through a mouthful of pasta. 

Sharon chuckled. “Thank you sweetheart. I’m glad you like it. There’s more if you’re still hungry after you finish that. Although, I do have some dessert, so you might want to save a little room.”

Brenda perked up at the mention of something sweet. “Dessert? My word you really are perfect aren’t you?”

“Oh I wouldn’t say perfect, but I suppose I do come awfully close” Sharon said jokingly. 

“You’re perfect to me” Brenda replied. 

Sharon ducked her head slightly, hiding the fact that she was blushing behind a curtain of hair. Silence fell again, not necessarily awkward silence, but silence stemming from the fact that they both had questions but weren’t sure how to ask them. 

Once again, Sharon spoke first. “Why now?”

“Why now what?”

“Why did you choose to tell me about your feelings for me now?” 

“Oh, uhhh, well truthfully I’ve been wantin’ to tell you for a long time, but I was married and then the lawsuit happened. I knew I couldn’t be with you durin’ all that. Once those obstacles were gone, I realized that underneath it all I was scared. I didn’t really have any clue as to whether or  not you felt the same way. I doubted myself. I figured a woman as incredible and beautiful and smart and sexy as you wouldn’t have any interest in me. Plus, you’ve heard and seen all of the questionable, arguablyawful, things I’ve done and who would want to be with me after all that? Fritz certainly didn’t. Anyways, when I was standin’ there in front of Agent Meyers, I thought there was a good chance I was gonna die. I promised myself that if I made it out alive, I’d tell you exactly how I feel” Brenda shrugged. “And that’s what I did. Oh, and Detective Gabriel helped me out actually. Said he thought you liked me, kind of pushed me in your direction. I wasn’t sure I believed him ‘til you brought me that chocolate bar and flirted with me. At least I think you were flirtin’ with me” Brenda finished. 

Sharon let out a hearty laugh, leaving Brenda quite perplexed and a rather  nervous. “What’s so funny?” She asked. 

“Detective Gabriel told you that I have a crush on you?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Oh my God, he told me that you have crush on me. Compared you to a little boy who doesn’t know how to express his feelings, so he pulls on his crush’s pigtails. He told me that I’m the girl with the pigtails.”

“What on earth? I can’t believe he said that” Brenda said with a scowl. " I can’t believe he even talked to you about it for that matter. He put himself right smack in the middle of us. He parent trapped us!” 

Sharon laughed again. “Yes, I suppose he did. God, I don’t know if he’s a saint or a masochist.”

“Maybe both. When did he talk to you?”

“After you snapped at me in the Murder Room. I guess he felt the need to do a little damage control.”

“Ohhhh, Sharon I’m so sorry for doin’ that. I guess I really am the little boy. It’s just, it was becomin’ harder and harder for me to hide my feelins’, so I lashed out. I’m so sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay. It really is.” Sharon set her bowl down of the armrest behind her and took one of Brenda’s hands, putting it in her lap and drawing soft circles on it. “Back to all that other stuff. You, Brenda Leigh Johnson, are incredible and beautiful and smart and sexy and so much more. I have fallen deeply, madly, hopelessly, and completely in love with you as you are. Not the you I “wish” you were or the you I “hope to make you”, but you as the you you are, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. Anyone who writes you off or leaves you behind is an idiot. It’s their loss.” Brenda had been looking down at her and Sharon’s hands, avoiding eye contact. Sharon used her free hand to gently tip Brenda’s chin up, so she was finally looking her. “You don’t ever have to doubt my feelings for you again. I am so ridiculously lucky to have you sitting here with me. Every part of you.”

Brenda gave Sharon a watery smile. A tear slipped from her left eye. Sharon reached out to wipe it away before stroking her cheek. 

“Oh Sharon, that might just be about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too, so much, I really do. I’ve never felt this deeply about anyone before. I didn’t even think I could.”

Sharon leaned in to give Brenda a tender kiss on the forehead. “Me neither” she whispered. Sharon pulled back and looked at Brenda again. She looked tired. Sharon decided to switch tack. “Do you want some dessert?”

Brenda perked up and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”

Sharon chuckled. Her Chief was adorable. “Alright, I’m going to take these dishes in and grab dessert. You stay here. Relax.” 

Sharon made her way back into the house. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the fridge. She grabbed the double fudge chocolate cake she’d made yesterday when she absolutely, definitely wasn’t daydreaming about Brenda and cut two slices: a small one for herself and an giant one for Brenda. She glanced at the clock. It was 1:30am. She was going to have to put Brenda to bed soon. To bed in her bed. With her. She smiled to herself and went back out to the fire pit. She found Brenda resting, her head on the back of the couch, eyes closed, feet propped up on the wide lip of the fire pit. She looked content, at peace. 

“It really is a beautiful night.” She said to Sharon without opening her eyes. 

“Yes, it is. I have your dessert.”

Brenda quickly opened her eyes to see what Sharon had brought. It looked delicious. She grabbed the fork and plate and swiftly shoved a bite of the chocolate cake into her mouth. Once again she spoke with her mouth full. “Mmm Sharon did you make this? It’s so good!”

Sharon smiled. “Yes I did.”

“I thought you were “watchin’ your figure.”

“Oh I am. I always am” Sharon replied. “That doesn’t mean I can’t indulge here and there.”

“Oh thank God” Brenda said relieved.

“What?” Sharon asked.

“Bein’ with a woman who never ate sweets would’ve been a tad bit difficult for me.”

Sharon laughed. “Well have no fear. I do eat sweets. I love them actually, which is why I have to be careful. Weight doesn’t come off quite as easily at my age. And even if I didn’t ever eat sweets, I’d still bake or buy them for you any time you want.”

“I love hearin’ that” Brenda said dreamily.

“What? That I’ll bake or buy sweets for you whenever you want?”

“No. Well, yes, but no, I meant I love hearin’ you laugh. It’s such a beautiful sound. I could listen to it all day.”

Sharon found herself blushing again. She looked at Brenda and noticed she had chocolate frosting smeared on her upper lip. 

“You’ve got chocolate right there” Sharon said gesturing.

“Here?” Brenda asked rubbing her mouth but missing the spot. 

“No there” Sharon tried again. 

Once again, Brenda missed. Sharon set her cake down behind her. She had a better idea. She leaned in and sucked gently on Brenda’s upper lip, swirling her tongue around to wipe away the frosting. Brenda parted her lips and captured Sharon’s tongue, sucking it into her mouth. She blindly set her plate down on the ground before swinging her right leg over Sharon and straddling her. Brenda braced her hands on either side of Sharon’s head. She leaned down, kissed her deeply, and began slowly grinding on Sharon’s lap. Sharon let out a hum as she put her hands on the back of Brenda’s thighs. She slid them upwards until they were resting on her ass. She began kneading and massaging it. This time it was Brenda who hummed.

Brenda moved her hands from the back of the couch to Sharon’s shoulders. She slid them down towards her breasts. Brenda grabbed them firmly. They felt amazing in her hands. Sharon broke the kiss and tipped her head back, exposing her neck. Brenda kissed her way over to Sharon’s ear. She sucked the lobe between her teeth and bit down on it before kissing down her neck. Brenda licked and nipped and sucked and kissed every inch of Sharon’s skin, while she continued to massage her breasts, making her nipples rock hard. Sharon removed her hands from Brenda’s ass and slid them up under her dress. She caressed the soft skin of Brenda’s inner thighs. Brenda moaned loudly into Sharon’s neck. She bit down and sucked harder. Sharon was positive she would leave a mark, but she didn’t care. Brenda’s hands started moving lower and lower until Sharon stopped her. 

“Wait” she said between ragged breaths. Brenda looked up at her. “I want to. I want to so bad, but not here. I don’t want a quick fuck on the patio. I mean I do, but not the first time. I want to make love to you. I want to see you and feel you and take my time with you. Is that okay?”

Brenda smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, it is. I want that too.” She leaned in for a tender kiss. When she pulled back she noticed the large purple bruise forming at the base of Sharon’s neck. She grimaced. “Oh my gosh Sharon, I’m so sorry!”

“About what?” She asked confused. 

"I left a huge hickey right there" Brenda said touching it.

“I know.”

“You do? Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I know because I bruise like an overripe peach. I didn’t stop you because it felt good. Amazing actually.”

“You-you aren’t mad?” Brenda asked timidly. 

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” 

Brenda started fiddling with the neck of Sharon’s sweater. “I don’t know. I just...Fritz he...I guess I’m just used to people bein’ angry with me is all.”

“Brenda, Brenda honey, look at me. I’m not mad. Not even a little bit. There’s nothing to be sorry for. This is exactly why God created make-up and scarves and high necked blouses.”

“God created make-up and scarves and high necked blouses to hide hickeys? Really Sharon?” Brenda replied sarcastically. 

“Precisely. Now it’s very late and we’ve both had very long days, so why don’t we head up to bed. I’ll even let you borrow some pajamas.” Brenda sat there for a moment longer. “Come on, up, let’s go” Sharon said giving Brenda a light pat on the butt. 

“Cap’n Raydor are you givin’ me an order?”

“Yes.”

“Well, as you know I’m a Deputy Chief, which means I outrank you,  Cap’n. I give the orders.”

“Not in this house, Chief” Sharon said putting extra emphasis on Brenda’s rank. 

“Alright Cap’n, I’ll let you off this time” Brenda said through a yawn. She finally lifted herself off Sharon’s lap and then helped her up. They grabbed their plates. Sharon turned off the fire and the pair went back in the house. Sharon quickly cleaned the kitchen and locked up. She lead Brenda, and Brenda’s oversized purse, upstairs to her bedroom. 

Sharon’s room matched the rest of the home. It was spacious, classy, warm, and inviting. It had an “old meets new” look. Her room also had a set of sliding glass doors, offering another view of the city. They opened up to a furnished balcony. 

Sharon disappeared into her closet. Brenda followed. She was almost positive Sharon’s closet was as big or bigger than her own bedroom. There were floor-to-ceiling shelves which housed dozens upon dozens of expensive looking shoes and purses. Some of the shoes had red bottoms. Brenda recognized those but couldn’t remember the brand. There were clothes hanging all around the perimeter of the room. They appeared to be organized in some way. It looked like all of Sharon’s work clothes were grouped together. Brenda recognized a lot of them. There was an island in the middle that had lots of drawers on it. Brenda wasn’t sure what was in those, but she was curious. The back wall of the closet had a full length mirror that was perfectly lit. There was even a loveseat. In a closet! Who needs a loveseat in their closet? Apparently Sharon. Brenda was starting to think Sharon was actually serious about the whole “salary being just for her clothes thing.” Sharon turned to look at Brenda. 

“What kind of thing do you normally sleep in?”

Sharon’s voice brought Brenda out of her reverie. “Umm, a big t-shirt or a tank top and then pj bottoms or shorts.“ Sharon walked over to a set of built in drawers. She pulled out a navy blue LAPD t-shirt and some gray cotton shorts. She handed them to Brenda. 

“Do these work?”

“Perfect.” Brenda looked closer at the shirt. She giggled “I have the same one.”

“Mmm” Sharon responded. “I think everyone does. I swear they’ve given out the same three shirts for the last decade. Do you need a toothbrush or toothpaste, make-up wipes, anything?”

“Nope. Got it all in my bag”

“Okay. If you want to head to the bathroom and brush your teeth and whatnot you can. I’m going to change and then do the same.”

“Yes ma’am” Brenda said with a salute. 

Unsurprisingly, Sharon’s bathroom was also bigger than Brenda’s bedroom. There were two sinks, a massive shower, and a grand clawfoot tub. Brenda wondered how Sharon ever tore herself away from all this in the morning. She quickly changed. Sharon’s clothes felt so good. Brenda buried her nose in the shirt. It smelled like Sharon. She decided she’d be content to wear Sharon’s clothes to bed every night for the foreseeable future, maybe even forever. 

Brenda opened the door signaling Sharon could come in. She looked at Brenda in her clothes and felt a bit of a possessive thrill. Sharon wasn’t really one to share her clothes, not even with her daughters, but she decided Brenda could shop in her closet whenever she wanted. 

Brenda did a once over of Sharon. She had on light blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top that clung to every curve. It also made the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra painfully obvious. Brenda could feel herself getting wet at the sight. 

“That is so not fair” Brenda groaned.

“What isn’t?” Sharon asked feigning innocence. 

“That” Brenda said using her toothbrush to point at Sharon’s breasts. “You wore that tank top on purpose just to get me all hot n’ bothered, Sharon Raydor, I swear.”

“What can I say? I like sleeping in tank tops and I certainly don’t sleep in a bra.”

“Mmm hmph” was all Brenda had to say in return. 

Sharon smiled at her in the mirror. The two finished their nightly routines in companionable silence. Once they reached the bed Sharon asked “Which side do you sleep on?”

“Well, since Fritz left I’ve kinda taken to sleeping in the middle, so either one I guess.”

“I’m the same way. How about I take the left and you take the right.”

“Works for me.”

Sharon turned the lights off, as Brenda crawled into bed. Brenda was sure Sharon’s bed was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on. The mattress formed to every curve of her body, relieving the tension. The sheets were incredibly soft. The blankets were warm, but not too hot. Sharon climbed into bed, as well. Brenda scooted over towards her. She waited for Sharon to open her arms and then tucked herself into her side. She tangled her legs with Sharon’s and slung her arm across her midsection, while nestling her head in the crook of her neck. Once again, each woman found herself marveling at how well they fit. Brenda let out a contented sigh. 

“I’ve made a decision” she said. 

“Oh? And what is that?” Sharon asked. 

“I’ve decided I’m staying in this bed until Monday and you’re stayin’ with me.”

Sharon laughed. “Mm, while that would be nice, I don’t think it’s an option. Plus, you’d go stir crazy.”

“I never said we’d be sleepin’ the whole time. I said we’d be stayin’ in bed. I’m sure we could find ways to entertain ourselves” Brenda purred while running her fingers over Sharon’s hipbone, flirting with the waistband of her pants. 

Sharon’s breath hitched. “Careful or you might get exactly what you wished for.”

“I usually do” Brenda moved her hand back up to more neutral territory. 

“You can’t see right now, but I’m informing you that I’m glaring.”

“Sorry hun, had to get a little payback for that tank top” Brenda said ending her sentence with a light kiss on Sharon’s neck. “Will you be at work at all tomorrow?”

“I have my meeting with Behavioral Science at one. After that, I should be cleared. I probably won’t be able to return to work until Monday though.”

“Are you nervous?”

“For my meeting with BS? No. I wrote the questions for those interviews and the answers for that matter.”

“Of course you did” Brenda scoffed.  “Sharon?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for savin’ my life today.”

Sharon gave Brenda a squeeze “Thank you for not dying.”

She started running her fingers through Brenda’s hair. Brenda’s breathing slowed. She was asleep not long after. Much to Sharon’s surprise, she was actually tired. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She didn’t fight it. Soon after, she fell asleep as well, her last thought being that she never wanted to fall asleep without Brenda her arms again. 


	12. Counseling and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on my doctorate in clinical psych and have been working as a therapist, so I couldn’t resist the chance to write out Sharon’s BS experience. I don’t work in forensics, so my knowledge of how one of these sessions would go is limited. I quickly discovered that writing a session out is very different than living one. It definitely came out to be a more condensed, “Hollywood” version. I wrestled with it quite a bit. Anyway, I hope people enjoy! The next chapter will be all Brenda/Sharon.

At 10:30am the next morning Brenda floated into the Murder Room, a dreamy smile on her face. She had opted to sleep in. Major Crimes hadn’t rolled out, so she figured why not? While she’d been taking a long, hot shower, Sharon made her breakfast. Chocolate chip waffles with homemade whipped cream. Brenda was positive she’d died and gone to heaven. She had convinced Sharon to let her take her out to dinner that night. It was her turn to wine and dine. She was even considering taking the weekend off. It was almost certain Sharon wouldn’t be working until Monday. When was the next time they’d have a shot at a mostly work free weekend? Probably not for awhile. Brenda surveyed the Murder Room on the way to her office. The guys were all there tying up the loose ends from yesterday. 

“Mornin’ y’all” Brenda said brightly. 

Provenza looked up at Brenda. “Chief! Good morning. We were, uh, we were starting to get a little worried. Chief Pope was looking for you.”

“Aww, that is ever so kind of you Lieutenant, but as you can see I’m perfectly fine. I’m wonderful actually. I decided to sleep in a little this morning. I’ll wait for Chief Pope to call me or come find me. I’m not ready for him to rain on my parade yet, though I’m not sure he’ll be able to.” She turned to address the rest of the squad “Thank y’all so much for all of your hard work the last couple a’ days. We were able to save a life, many lives probably, thanks to y’all, so thank you. I’ll be in my office doin’ paperwork if anyone needs me.”

Once Brenda was in her office the guys exchanged a series of looks. What had gotten into the Chief? Since when did she "sleep in"? She almost died less than 24 hours ago and she’s “wonderful?” Something was up, but they couldn’t congregate to talk about it while she had her door and blinds open. 

At his desk, Gabriel smiled to himself. It looked like his hard work might be paying off...

A few hours later, a few floors below, Sharon found herself sitting in the small Behavioral Science waiting room. She was wearing an emerald high necked, pussy bow blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. The blouse wasn’t the kind of thing she’d normally wear to work, but she had a hickey to hide. She felt it’d be less conspicuous than a scarf and offer more coverage than make-up. 

She was bouncing her knee up and down rapidly. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. Like she told Brenda, she’d written the questions and the answers. Maybe it had something to do with the dream she had last night. Sharon had startled awake a few hours after she fell asleep. She was sweaty. Her heart was racing. Her face wet with tears. She had been panicked and disoriented for several moments. She’d dreamt that she was too late taking her shot at Agent Meyers. He shot Brenda before she could shoot him. She ran to Brenda and tried to stop the bleeding, tried to revive her, but she couldn’t. Brenda was dead. Brenda had died in her arms. When Sharon finally awoke, Brenda was still in her arms. However, she was alive and breathing. Sharon laid there for awhile holding Brenda close to her. Finally, she felt the need to splash some cold water on her face and change clothes. She carefully slipped out from underneath Brenda and went to her closet for a fresh set of pajamas. When Brenda asked her about the wardrobe change in the morning, Sharon had attributed it to a hot flash. She didn’t want to tell Brenda the real reason, didn’t want to tell her about the dream. She didn’t want Brenda to know how much the situation yesterday affected her. She wanted to protect Brenda. She was the one who’d stared death in the face, not Sharon. 

She was still deep in thought when the psychologist entered the waiting room. 

“Captain Raydor?”

“Yes” Sharon responded, quickly snapping out of her thoughts. 

“I’m Dr. Cherry. Please come in.”

Sharon gathered her purse and followed the doctor to her office. She had been there before on business but not since Dr. Cherry had taken over. She had redecorated, added some throw pillows and blankets. There was a piece of woven art hanging above the loveseat. The lighting was softer. Dr. Cherry had foregone turning on the overhead light in favor of a few lamps and the natural lighting. The office felt warmer, more inviting. Sharon situated herself on the loveseat, as Dr. Cherry took a seat across from her. 

“Captain Raydor, It’s so nice to finally meet you, though I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances. I’m Dr. Cherry. From what I understand you’re rather familiar with this process.”

Sharon flashed a knowing smile. “Somewhat.”

“Good. I’d still like to review what we’ll be doing in the next hour and a half or so. The point of our session is to check in to see how you’re doing. We’ll go over what happened yesterday, but if there are any other things you’d like to discuss, please feel free to do so. Confidentiality is a little bit different for us because I’ll need to generate a brief report in order to clear you for full investigative duty. I try to include the bare minimum needed to complete it, as I want to keep as much of this session confidential as possible. The regular limits of confidentiality still apply of course. If you indicate you’re going to harm or kill yourself or someone else or report an active case of abuse involving a minor, someone who’s elderly, or someone with a disability, I have a duty to report. Do you have any questions about what I just said? I know that was kind of a lot.”

“No. It’s all pretty straightforward.” Sharon had her legs crossed again. She was doing her best to keep her knee from bouncing or foot from shaking. She didn’t want Dr. Cherry to know how anxious she was. 

“Wonderful. I’d like to start by having you walk me through yesterday’s events, as you recall them and in your own words. If at any point you need a break or have any questions just let me know.” 

With that, Sharon began, starting with the moment she pulled her car up to the scene. 

Dr. Cherry briefly interjected every so often. She had a rather soothing voice. She used a calm, even tone and gave off the impression that she genuinely cared. Normally, Sharon would’ve thought she was great. So far, she was proving to be exactly what Sharon would want in a therapist. This time, however, that was the problem. She could feel herself struggling to keep it together as she recounted what happened. Especially when she was talking about Brenda. The image from her dream of Agent Meyers shooting her kept playing in her head. She tried to make it go away, but it just came right back. She was fighting hard to stay in control. 

Dr. Cherry observed Sharon, while she was talking. She was sticking to the facts, which wasn’t uncommon. She gave all the “right” answers when asked questions, not a surprise given she knew exactly what to say. It seemed like she was struggling though, fighting very hard to keep her emotions in check. She sat rigidly, back straight. Her jaw was clenched when she wasn’t speaking. It looked like she was digging her nails into her palms. She sensed that there was something the Captain was holding back. Maybe it was related to Deputy Chief Johnson. She had referred to her as “Brenda” at one point. Dr. Cherry didn’t think she was even aware she had done so. It seemed to her that the times Chief Johnson came up directly, Captain Raydor became noticeably more emotional. She decided to dig a little, carefully. 

“Sharon, may I call you Sharon?” Dr. Cherry asked. 

“Of course” Sharon returned. 

“Sharon, it sounds like you had a very stressful, frightening experience yesterday.”

“Yes, I suppose I did, but everyone survived. Everyone is okay and the shot I took was a good one. The force I used was necessary and warranted, so everything turned out fine in the end.”

“I completely agree. It sounds like you handled the situation impeccably well. You just said that everyone is okay, though, and I’m wondering if that part is true. Are you really okay?”

Sharon didn’t like this. Dr. Cherry was starting to probe and she was afraid she might crack if she asked too many of those questions. 

“Absolutely. It was indeed stressful and even a bit frightening. Taking a life is never easy, but as I said it was necessary. I woke up today feeling perfectly fine and ready to move forward and resume my job.”

Dr. Cherry wasn’t convinced. She decided she might have to take a more direct approach. 

“It’s seemed to me like you might be feeling somewhat anxious. I know that taking to the department psychologist this way isn’t most peoples idea of fun and can be anxiety inducing in and of itself, but I’m wondering if there might be more to it.”

“Oh no. No, not at all. Really I’m fine. If you are picking up in anything it’s probably just nerves associated with us having to meet like you said” Sharon responding trying to play it cool. 

“What about Chief Johnson?”

Uh oh. 

“What about her?” Sharon asked. 

“You saved her life. Have you two talked at all since yesterday? Are you two close?”

“We talked briefly at the scene, but things were so crazy. We haven’t spoken since and no we aren’t particularly close, never have been.” Sharon was seriously done with this conversation. She needed to get out of there. 

“Look, Sharon, I’m not trying make you feel uncomfortable or make you talk about anything you don’t want to. I just want to make sure you have the opportunity to talk about anything that might be bothering or upsetting you. I know that can be difficult to do and I know you don’t really know me at all, so if this isn’t the place you feel comfortable doing so, I completely understand. I will say that if there’s anything you’re worried about me disclosing, anything related to relationships with other officers, for example, I’m not required to report that. That would stay between us.”

Sharon considered her words carefully. She liked Dr. Cherry. She did feel comfortable enough to talk about Brenda. She had been worried about disclosing the information, despite being 99% sure Dr. Cherry wouldn’t have to report it. She and Brenda hadn’t had any conversations about reporting their status to HR or superior officers yet. How had Dr. Cherry picked up on all that? Was she that easy to read? She didn’t think so. Damn this woman. She was way too good at her job. Sharon could feel her walls crumbling. She felt like she couldn’t hold all of her emotions in anymore, but she also didn’t know where to start. 

“Well I, uhhh, Chief Johnson...Brenda...I...we...oh my God” Sharon sighed, put her face in her hands, and let out a muffled “I don’t know why this is so hard.”

“Would it help if I asked some questions? Some direct ones?” Dr. Cherry inquired. 

Sharon looked up and let out a sigh of relief “Yes, it would thank you.”

“Are you and Brenda in some sort of relationship? A romantic one maybe?”

“Yes” Sharon replied. She smiled softly to herself. She had never said that out loud to anyone. She didn’t think she’d ever even be able to because she never thought she and Brenda would be together. 

“I see. So yesterday, when you pulled up to that scene, it wasn’t just a fellow officer you saw standing there in front of an extremely angry and armed murderer, exposed and mostly unable to defend herself, it was the woman you have feelings for, maybe even the woman you love?”

Well jeez, when she put it that way...

“Yes, I’m in love with her. I love her so much. More than I’ve ever loved anybody. Well, except for my kids, but that’s a completely different kind of love.”

“Alright, so keeping all of that in mind, Sharon, are you really okay?” Dr. Cherry asked again gently. 

Sharon’s eyes started to fill with tears once more. She looked directly at Dr. Cherry and held her gaze for a long moment before finally whispering a shaky “No.”

After that, the words seemed to come tumbling out of Sharon’s mouth. She talked about her long standing feelings for Brenda. About Brenda confessing her love for her at the crime scene. About Brenda coming to her house and staying the night and finally about the dream and how she didn’t want to tell Brenda about it. She’d started crying at some point, though she wasn’t exactly sure when. It wasn’t the kind of crying that shakes your whole body and leaves you with a massive headache. It was the kind where the tears slip from your eyes and down your cheeks seemingly on their own accord. 

Dr. Cherry sat there mostly silent. She offered some positive affirmation here and asked a few questions there, but she wanted to give Sharon as much room as possible to share her feelings and experiences.When Sharon was finally finished, she jumped back in. 

“Thank you for being so honest with me and for sharing all of that. I imagine it wasn’t easy.”

“Thank you for listening. I didn’t think I wanted to talk about it, any of it, but I feel better now that’s it’s out there. I’m still not really sure what to do about Brenda though. I want to be honest with her about how I’m feeling, but I also don’t want to put that on her, especially this early on in our relationship, especially when she was so happy and carefree this morning.”

Dr. Cherry sat there for a moment trying to decide what to say next. Sharon had been very honest with her, so she decided to take the same approach. 

“May I be honest with you?”

“Please” Sharon replied with a nod. 

“In my experience, honesty is generally the best policy, particularly when you’re laying the foundation for a healthy, long term relationship. You strike me as someone who’s very protective of the people she loves and I admire that. I really do. It might be nice though, to have someone to protect you. To let someone in enough that they can protect you. It sounds like Brenda could be that person, if you give her the chance.”

Sharon considered Dr. Cherry’s words. She wasn’t well known for letting people in. She’d been burned so many times. She didn’t want to be burned again, but she shouldn’t let that fear drive a wedge between her and Brenda. Dr. Cherry was right. If she wanted to build a solid foundation for her relationship with Brenda, she had to be honest. She had to be all in. 

“You’re right” Sharon said. “You’re absolutely right. The thought of being that vulnerable is terrifying, but I wouldn’t want Brenda to feel like she had to hold anything back from me. I want her to let me in. I want her to be completely open with me,  no matter what, but I can’t want that from her without being willing to do the same. I owe it to her to try. I owe it to us.”

“That’s a very good point. A very insightful point, which is important. Having insight into a situation is often the first step in being able to work on it.”

Dr. Cherry glanced at the clock on the table to Sharon’s right. Time was up. Had it really already been an hour and a half?

“Well, our time is just about up, so unless there are any other pressing matters you want to discuss, I think we’ll bring it to a close here.”

“No, I think that’s good.” Sharon let out a large sigh and shook her head back and forth. “I don’t know if I feel exhausted or energized. Maybe both.”

Dr. Cherry smiled. “If you’re feeling both, then I suppose I’ve done my job right. We covered a lot of ground in a short period of time. You shared a lot and were willing to be vulnerable with me, which can certainly be exhausting. I really appreciate your being open and honest with me and for sticking with me when I pushed you.”

“Thank you for pushing me. I needed it, I guess, and thank you for listening and giving me feedback. This has been very helpful” Sharon said before asking “Is it obvious that I’ve been crying.”

Dr. Cherry gave her a quick once over. “You have a few tear tracks in your foundation and a little mascara under your eyes, but otherwise you’re good.” Before getting up and moving towards the door she added “Sharon, if you ever need anything else, and I mean anything,  please feel free to reach out.”

“I will” Sharon said and she meant it. She really would. 

Both women stood and walked to the door. Sharon had gotten so wrapped up in talking about Brenda, she nearly forgot why she was there in the first place. “Oh! I almost forgot. Will I be clear to return to work next week?” she asked. 

“Yes, I feel more than confident that you’re ready to do so and that’s what I’ll be writing in my report, which I’m planning to complete shortly after you leave. Everything else besides that, everything about Brenda, stays between us.”

Sharon extended her hand out for a handshake. “Thanks again Doctor. For everything.”

Dr. Cherry took Sharon’s in return “Anytime.”

Sharon left Dr. Cherry’s office determined to find Brenda. She really didn’t want to have this conversation in Brenda’s office, but she also really didn’t want to lose her nerve to have this conversation. She was afraid that if she waited until tonight, that would be exactly what happened. She took a detour to the bathroom to fix her make up, then hopped on the elevator. As it climbed higher taking her closer to Major Crimes, closer to Brenda, Sharon felt herself welling up again. Normally, she would do whatever she could to hold it in. This time, she decided to make peace with it. If she cried, so be it. She did, however, want to hold it together long enough to avoid breaking down in the middle of the Murder Room. 

When Sharon stepped into Major Crimes, Gabriel was the first to see her. Very quickly, he realized that she looked upset. Not good. He stood and made his way over to her. 

“Captain Raydor, ma’am, can I help you?” Gabriel asked sounding more like a customer service agent than a detective. 

Sharon looked past him into Brenda’s office. It was empty. Her heart sank a little bit. “I was looking for Chief Johnson, but I see she’s not here.” 

“She left awhile ago for a meeting with Chief Pope, but I expect she’ll be back soon. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you waited in her office. It’s unlocked” he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the Chief’s office. The Captain seemed unsure. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Gabriel tried to catch her gaze.He wanted to reassure her somehow. They locked eyes for a moment. Finally, Sharon nodded her head in agreement. She was about to enter Brenda’s office when Flynn’s voice stopped her. 

“Captain Raydor” he started, waiting for Sharon to turn around. “That was a good shot yesterday. A damn good shot.”

Sharon looked at him before looking around the room. The other guys all gave her a nod of acknowledgment. It felt a bit like dejá vu. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Sharon turned back to Brenda’s office. She settled into one of the chairs across from her desk and took out her phone. She sat there, hiding behind a curtain of hair, trying not to focus on the fact that she could feel the guys staring at her. 

Ten or so minutes later, Brenda returned from her meeting with Pope. She saw Sharon and immediately her pulse started to race, her palms started to sweat, her heart started to flutter. She entered her office and turned to close the door behind her, talking as she went. 

“Hey, what a nice surprise. How did your meetin’ with-oh my gosh Sharon what’s wrong?” 

Sharon had removed her glasses. Her eyes were thick with unshed tears. Brenda quickly dropped her purse and moved to close her blinds, sending a glare in the direction of her nosy subordinates in the process. After that, she immediately went over to Sharon and gently pulled to her feet and into an embrace. Sharon held Brenda tightly to her, clutching fistfuls of her cardigan. Her shoulders started to shake. Her tears started to fall. It wasn’t long before she was fully crying. Hard. 

Brenda ran one hand gently through Sharon’s hair and rubbed soothing circles on her lower back with the other. “Sharon, honey, what’s wrong? What’s goin’ on?” She was trying to stay calm, but the longer Sharon cried, the most worried she became. 

Sharon tried to calm herself enough to talk. “I almost lost you yesterday. I almost lost you before I even had you and it was so scary. I was so scared and then I had this, this dream where-“ Sharon had to pause for a second because she was starting hyperventilate a little bit. After a few deep breaths she continued “This dream where he shot you before I shot him and you died. You died in my arms. It was awful. I woke up crying and that’s why I changed pajamas because I woke up and was really sweaty. I didn’t want to tell you about any of it because I-I wanted to protect you and you were so happy this morning and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh honey, you have nothin’ to apologize for. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were feelin’ all of this. I love that you wanted to protect me, but you don’t ever have to keep things from me or hold things in to do so. I want you to be honest with me. Always.” Brenda pulled back. She wiped some damp hair out of Sharon’s eyes, then hooked her finger under Sharon’s chin and tipped her head up, so she could look Sharon in the eye, the same way Sharon had with her the night before. 

“Sharon- wait what’s your middle name?” 

Sharon let out a small chuckle “Christine.”

“Oh, I like that. It’s pretty. Anyway, Sharon Christine Raydor, you are incredible and beautiful and smart and sexy and so much more. I have fallen deeply, madly, hopelessly, and completely in love with you as you are. Not the you I “wish” you were or the you I “hope to make you”, but you as the you you are, the good, the bad, and the ugly.” 

Brenda had repeated back to Sharon the words Sharon had proclaimed to her last night. Word for word. Sharon shed a few more tears, but this time with a smile. She was truly touched. 

“I love you so much” she whispered to Brenda. 

“I love you so much too” Brenda replied without hesitation. She reached up to wipe some of the tears off of Sharon’s cheeks. “How ‘bout I grab you some tissues?”

Sharon nodded her head. “Please.”

Brenda stepped away and Sharon turned around, so she could rest her weight on Brenda’s desk. 

“You look really pretty today” Brenda said, as she handed Sharon a box of tissues. 

Sharon smiled, blushing “Thanks.”

“You went with the high-necked blouse I see. Better than a scarf or make-up?” Brenda teased. 

Sharon laughed “Yes, I decided it’d give me the most coverage.”

“Mmm” Brenda hummed as she started playing with the end of Sharon’s bow. “Listen, I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but why don’t we stay in, relax. I can grab take-out and we can eat at home. I took the weekend off, so unless the Mayor himself gets shot, I’m completely free. We can go out tomorrow night instead.” Self-doubt began to creep in as she was talking. Brenda had assumed Sharon would be free, assumed Sharon would want to spend the weekend with her. What if that wasn’t the case? “Unless-unless you have other plans that is” she added. 

Sharon moved her hands from the desk and placed them on Brenda’s hips, prompting Brenda to peek up at her. She had a huge smile on her face. “What?” Brenda asked. 

“Home” Sharon said.

“Huh?” Brenda asked, cocking her head to the side, brow furrowed. 

“You said home. You said we can eat at home. I like the way that sounds. Us together at home.”

Now it was Brenda who blushed. She didn’t realize she’d said that, but she liked the way it sounded too. 

“And you took the weekend off? To spend time with me?”

Brenda nodded shyly.

“Well,” Sharon continued. “I’m honored and flattered that you did so. I had absolutely no plans this weekend and even if I did, I would’ve cancelled for you. The real question is what are we going to do? All weekend? Alone?” Sharon asked, her voice dropping an octave towards the end. 

Brenda looked up and pursed her lips. She shrugged her shoulder “Oh, I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves.”

Sharon leaned in and whispered “I’m sure we can” across Brenda’s lips before capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss.

Brenda immediately reached behind Sharon and pushed her nameplate out of the way to make space on her desk, sending papers flying onto the floor in the process.She moved her hands to Sharon’s hips sliding them down her thighs until she reached the hem of her skirt. She pulled it up as far as she could, before lifting Sharon onto her desk and spreading her legs, so she could step between them. 

Sharon hooked her ankles around Brenda’s waist pulling her closer. She grabbed her breasts and started kissing her way down to her cleavage. 

Brenda ran hands up and down Sharon’s smooth thighs, reveling in the feeling of having her long legs wrapped around her. She wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and eat Sharon out right there, but Sharon was right. She wanted their first time to be more than a quick fuck. Desk sex was most definitely in their future though. Sharon was now worrying her nipple through her bra and thin shirt. If Brenda didn’t stop her now, there would be no going back. She moved her hand to Sharon’s hair gently prompting her to pull away. 

“If we don’t stop now, I don’t think I’ll be able to” she said between ragged breaths.

“I know” Sharon said reluctantly as she unhooked her legs. She made her way to standing position, pulling her skirt down. “I should get going so you can finish up here.”

Brenda narrowed her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting at Sharon making her departure. “Do ya have to?”

“Yes because the sooner you’re done here, the sooner I get you all to myself and I know you won’t be able to concentrate with me hanging around. Plus, your boys would come knocking down the door eventually.”

“Alright, alright you’re right as usual. Do you always have to be right?”

“No, but I usually am” Sharon said with a smirk. 

Brenda rolled her eyes. “Good lord, okay I’ll be out of here around 5. I’m going to stop at my place and grab some stuff for the weekend and then I’ll grab food. What do you want to eat?”

“Anything but Thai is fine. I’m not really that picky.”

“No Thai. Got it. Do you not like Asian food?” Brenda asked. She hoped that wasn’t the case. She loved her happy family. 

“No I love Asian food, but I’m allergic to peanuts. Not deathly allergic, but allergic enough. Peanuts are used in a lot of Thai dishes, so it’s just easier to avoid it all together” Sharon explained.

“Makes sense.”

Sharon reached into her purse and grabbed her compact. She tried to salvage what make-up was left on her face. The redness and puffiness around her eyes was mostly gone. Her lips were a bit swollen and her hair was kind of messy, but it was as good as it was gonna get. “Okay I really should get going now.”

Brenda huffed a sigh “If you must. I need a kiss first though.”

Sharon happily obliged, but kept it short. No way could she get pulled into another make-out session. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get!” Brenda said shooing Sharon towards the door. 

“Yes ma’am” Sharon said before opening the door. 

By the time she stepped back out into the Murder Room, the guys had dispersed. They’d stood, huddled together for awhile, while she and the Chief were in the Chief’s office. They knew something was up. They went over the facts and observations they’d made. Once again, Provenza told everyone to stay out of it. That wouldn’t stop him from “investigating” on his own though. He was second in command. That was his job right? He was positive Gabriel was in on it somehow. Whatever “it” was. He tried to play dumb, but he really was a horrible liar. Provenza decided to corner him later, especially now that he was seeing a noticeably more unkempt version of Captain Raydor. Were those wrinkles in her skirt? Ye Gods. Something was definitely up and Provenza wasn’t sure he liked it. 

Brenda opened her blinds just in time to get a glance at Sharon’s ass as she sashayed out of the Murder Room. It was looking like she was going to get her way after all. A whole weekend in bed with Sharon Raydor. Oh the things she was going to do with and to that woman...


	13. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to post! This chapter took way longer for me to put together than I thought it would. Hopefully, it’s worth the wait. Enjoy!

Brenda had been pacing in front of her closet for over 20 minutes trying to figure out what to pack. What kind of clothing does one pack for a weekend at her new girlfriend’s house? Girlfriend? Was Sharon her girlfriend? Were they too old to call each other “girlfriend?” Well what other term would they use? “Lover?” Brenda pulled a face. No. She didn’t like that. “Partner?” No, that seemed a little too formal. Brenda shrugged. Girlfriend it is.

She went back to packing. So far she had a pair of jeans, yoga pants, 2 pairs of drawstring linen shorts, and some t-shirts. She figured if they were staying in, she could stay casual right? She grabbed a sweater set and a skirt just in case she got called out. Sharon had texted her telling her to bring a swimsuit. Brenda wasn’t even sure she owned one. She never went to the pool or beach. She never had time. She went back through her drawers again. Finally, she found a simple black bikini hidden in the back corner of her underwear drawer. She had no clue when she’d bought it or why, but she was grateful to her past self for doing so. 

Now what was she going to wear to dinner tomorrow? She’d made a dinner reservation for her and Sharon at a beachside bistro in Malibu. She’d never been there before, but she’d read and heard good things about it. Getting the reservation had been a struggle. First, she’d tried the southern belle routine. When that didn’t work, she used her badge. Sometimes it really did pay to be Chief. 

Brenda let out a groan and flopped back on her bed. Everything she had was too floral or too cheap or too juvenile or too boring. Sharon always looked impeccable, well put together, smart, sexy. Brenda had always been intimidated by that. Now that she’d been in Sharon’s closet, she was even more intimidated. She wanted to look pretty for Sharon. She wanted to be able to go out in public and look like she belonged with Sharon. 

She got up with a huff and went back over to her closet. She started rifling through the hangers.“A-ha!” She said triumphantly to the empty room. She pulled a red dress out from the back. It was the one with the white trim. The one she had worn for her interview with the Mayor. The one she had worn for Sharon. She’d wanted to impress Sharon, look good for her. She couldn’t wear regular underwear with it because it created a highly visible panty line, so she had to walk around with a piece up lace stuck up her ass all day, but the look she’d gotten from Sharon in electronics and the moment they’d shared in her office had made it all worth it. She grabbed her silver heels and threw both them and the dress on the bed. 

Brenda’s sense of triumph faded as she made her way back to her dresser. What kind of underwear should she pack? Should she pack something sexy? Something cute? Should she pack actual lingerie? Ugh!! Why was this so hard? Maybe because she hadn’t been with a woman in over 15 years. Self-doubt started to creep in. What if she messed up? What if she wasn’t able to please Sharon? What if she forgot what to do? 

“Stop!” Brenda exclaimed out loud as she gave herself a few taps on the cheeks. “Stop.” She could do this. She wanted to do this. She grabbed a fistful of silk, satin, and lace and threw it in her bag. She stripped off her work clothes and underwear. Then put on a simple navy bra that gave her an extra lift and push and a matching pair of lace trimmed cheekies. Clothes were next. She grabbed a pair dark wash jeans that hugged her every curve and whipped on a black tank top that showed off her arms and the cleavage enhanced by her bra. Finally, she zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys and purse, and was out the door. 

On the other side of town, Sharon found herself standing in a towel in her closet. She’d been exhausted when she got home and had opted for a nap and a quick shower. She was now trying to decide what to wear. She wandered around in circles for a bit, picking things up and quickly putting them back. She finally decided on a hunter green cotton wrap dress. The top was cut far lower than anything Brenda had ever seen her in and it was very easy to take off...which led her to her next dilemma. Underwear. 

Sharon wasn’t going to pressure Brenda into anything. She would never do that, but if last night and this afternoon were any indication it seemed like sex was in the very near future. The thought of sex with Brenda was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. Sharon had wanted Brenda in that way for so long. Years. She’d fantasized about it. Dreamt about it, but she never thought those fantasies and dreams would become reality. She was nervous. Sharon worked hard to keep herself in shape, but she didn’t kid herself. She wasn’t 25 anymore. Hell, she wasn’t 45 anymore. She’d had two children. Things weren’t quite where they used to be. Her stomach was a little softer. And then, of course, there was Brenda. Brenda who was thirteen years younger than her. Brenda who’d never had any children. Brenda who ate sugar topped with sugar and still had killer figure. And then, on top of all that, it had been awhile since Sharon had been intimate with anyone. She’d been with someone shortly after she first met Brenda. They’d hooked up a few times, gone on a few dates, but it didn’t go anywhere. Mostly because Sharon was already hung up on Brenda. After that ended, Sharon just couldn’t find anyone who caught her eye. Not even for a one night stand. No other woman could compare to Brenda. 

Sharon had always received good feedback in bed. She’d even gotten a few “best I’ve ever hads,” but it’d been almost three years. The longest she’d ever gone without sex. Would she be rusty? Sex was like riding a bike right? She’d get right back into it. Plus, the times she and Brenda had made out it felt natural. They’d been completely in sync. 

Sharon shook her head. “Okay, okay” she muttered aloud. She walked over to her underwear drawer and pulled out a cream lace bra and underwear set. The bra was somewhat sheer which would allow a faint view of the outline of her nipples through her dress, especially if they were hard. The bra was also a compliment to the color of her dress and would look perfect peeking above the neckline. 

She looked at the clock in her closet. It was just after 7pm. Brenda had texted her almost an hour ago saying she was on her way. She got dressed, took a quick look in the mirror, and fluffed her hair, before heading down to the kitchen to open a bottle of merlot. 

She had just finished uncorking the wine when she heard Brenda knock. She set the wine opener and cork on the counter and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she found Brenda trying to balance three take out bags, her weekend bag, and her giant purse. 

Sharon smiled and held our her arms. “Here let me help you” she said grabbing the take out bags from Brenda. 

Brenda let out a relieved sigh and entered the home “Thanks.”

“You can put your bags over there if you want” Sharon said gesturing towards a bench by the stairs. 

Brenda set her things down and walked over to Sharon. She used her now free hands to take hold of Sharon’s face and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. “Hi” she said quietly, lips brushing Sharon’s again. 

“Hi” Sharon replied before giving Brenda another kiss. She turned to walk down to the kitchen. “This smells really good. Chinese?”

Brenda giggled. “Yes, I got quite a cravin’ for it after we talked about Asian food in my office.”

“Mmm” Sharon acknowledged. She set the bags down on the island and moved back to the wine. Without even asking, she poured Brenda a glass and handed it to her, which she gratefully accepted. 

“Oh, bless your heart. Thank you.”

Sharon poured herself a glass and cocked her head to the side. “Isn’t “bless your heart” southern speak for “fuck you”?” she asked, her eyes dancing with humor. 

Brenda, who’d been mid-sip when Sharon spoke, choked on her wine. “No! It most certainly is not.” Then she thought for a second. “Well, uh, actually yeah it kinda is I guess, but that’s not how I meant it.” She looked at Sharon and found her smirking over the rim of her wine glass. 

“I know.”

Brenda’s stomach chose that exact moment to growl. 

“Hungry?” Sharon asked. 

“Starvin’” Brenda replied. “I haven’t really eaten since lunch and the Chinese place I picked the food up from is near me, so I’ve spent the better part of the last hour smellin’ it. I hope it’s still hot enough. I think it is. I had the seat warmer on.”

“Seat warmer?” Sharon inquired. 

“Yes.”

“In your unmarked?”

“Yes, when we got the fancy new ones I got to add a few things” Brenda answered. 

“We live in LA. Why on earth do you need seat warmers?”

“Well for one, it occasionally gets cold, even in Southern California and two I wanted them for my take out. You see if you have hot food, it helps to have a hot seat to keep the hot food hot.”

Sharon took a moment to process. “So you’re telling me that you added heated seats to your unmarked car for you food.”

“Yes ma’am, that’s exactly what I’m sayin’.”

Sharon looked at Brenda a bit longer before chuckling. Her Chief was so cute. “That’s adorable and actually quite clever.”

“Thank you. Now you’d better feed me Cap’n or I’m gonna get hangry.”

“Yes, Chief.” Sharon went to the cabinet to grab plates. “You can just set the food on the table” she directed. “Do you need a fork?”

“No I’m pretty adept with chopsticks.”

As Sharon made her way to the table, she saw just how much food Brenda had brought. 

“Jesus Brenda. Were you planning to feed a small army?”

Brenda surveyed the food. There was fried rice and white rice, lo mein, happy family, egg rolls, spring rolls, steamed vegetables, and a sprinkling of fortune cookies. She took the plate Sharon was offering.“ She shrugged. “Well I wasn’t exactly sure what you’d want, so I just ordered a bunch.” 

“Fair enough” Sharon said as she sat down. “Thank you for bringing dinner by the way.”

Brenda looked at Sharon and held her gaze for a few moments before looking down at the rest of her. She took full stock of her and what she was wearing. The green dress set off her hair and eyes. Her hickey, which was now an impressive shade of purple, was on full display. She could see Sharon’s cream lace bra and a generous amount of her breasts. The longer Brenda stared, the harder Sharon’s nipples became causing them to become more visible. She felt a gush if wetness between her thighs. Her throat was suddenly very dry. She took a large sip of wine. “You’re welcome.”

Sharon blushed and squirmed under Brenda’s scrutiny. She also found herself growing wet. She started putting food on her plate in an effort to distract herself. “I heard you had a meeting with Chief Pope today.”

That elicited a large eye roll from Brenda in response. “Yes, I did. He wanted a debriefin’ on what happened yesterday. He was “concerned” about how things ended which is code for “I need to figure out what to tell the Mayor.”

It was Sharon’s turn to roll her eyes. “That man. I can’t.”

“I know. Interestingly enough he was far more concerned about you and your well being than he was me and mine.”

“Oh really?” Sharon said slowly and somewhat cautiously, right eyebrow raised.

“Mm hm. He said he was awaitin’ the report from Behavioral Science. He was concerned about your “emotional and psychological well-bein’.” Kept talkin’ about how difficult it is to have to take another life, especially the first time and how it must be even harder for you given that you spend more time in the office than the field, but that ironically you have one of the best shots in the department. Then, then!” Brenda said punctuating her words with her chopsticks. “He went on to say how grateful I should be to you for savin’ my life and that I’d better find a way to thank you whenever you get back to the office. I told him I was sure I could find a way to do so. Little does he know... Anyway, I wouldn’t be surprised if he came lookin’ for you next week when you’re back. That man has the hots for you.” Brenda said the last part of that sentence with a lot of annoyance and a little bit of anger in her tone. 

Sharon groaned and put her head in her free hand. “For the love of God. Clearly, he doesn’t know me very well because I have taken a life before. And ew, ew, ew. Does he really have a thing for me?”

“Oh yeah. He most certainly does. I’ve seen that look in his eyes many times before. Plus, I’ve caught him checkin’ you out on several occasions. Makes me mad every time” Brenda said with a scowl. “I need him to stop being a lech and quit lookin’ at my girlfriend.”

Sharon’s heart fluttered hearing Brenda call her that. “Girlfriend?”

“Huh?” Brenda asked as if she hadn’t even known she’d said it. 

“I’m your girlfriend?”

“Well, uh, yeah. Aren’t you?”

“Yes” Sharon said with a smile. “I guess I am.” Sharon reached across the table for Brenda’s hand. “And don’t worry about Pope. I can handle him. Besides, I only have eyes for my girlfriend” Sharon finished with a wink.

The women went back to their food. “Did you say you’ve shot someone before?”

“Yes. Years ago. Decades actually. I was still a patrol officer. My partner and I got called to a large home in the Hollywood Hills. It was a domestic violence issue. The husband had the wife cornered, a gun trained on her, and was screaming. My partner and I repeatedly ordered him to drop his weapon. He refused. He just got angrier and shouted louder. Eventually, he turned his weapon towards me and fired. Hit me in the arm. Nothing serious. Just a through and through. I returned fire twice. He died in the hospital.”

“Oh Sharon! I didn’t know you’d been shot!”

“Like I said, it was just a through and through. Could’ve been a lot worse. It left a scar, but that’s it. Psychologically speaking the weeks following were tough, but I knew I had to shoot him. Eventually, I made peace with it.”

“Well I’m just glad you’re okay. Speaking of which, I never did hear about your BS session. Have you been cleared to resume duty?” As soon as Brenda finished talking, it occurred to her that Sharon might not feel comfortable or want to talk about the session. She had been awfully upset about it earlier. “Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. Yes I’ve been cleared for full duty starting Monday. The session was very helpful. Kind of exhausting but helpful. 

Sharon put her chopsticks down and sat back in her chair. “I don’t think I can eat anymore. I am so full.”

Brenda ate the last bit of the egg roll in her hand, then did the same. “Me too.”

“That was really good. It’s from a place near your house?”

“Yeah. I discovered it a couple years ago after I moved in. The people who work there know me by name now. I usually get food from there at least once a week.”

“Mmm, I can see why. I think I’ll clean all of this up and then I can give you a tour of the rest of the house if you want.”

“I’d like that. Can I help you at all?”

Sharon shook her head as she stood up. “Nope. I’ve got it. You can just keep me company.”

“Okay, I can do that” Brenda said with a smile.

Sharon started the cleaning up process, packing up the food and taking the dishes to the sink. As she was doing so, Brenda glanced around. She spotted a photo on the wall of Sharon with three young women. She walked over to get a closer look. Two of the girls bore a striking resemblance to Sharon. Both had her piercing green eyes and her luminous smile. The one to Sharon’s right was more petite than her, more slight. Her features were a little more angular and she had a different nose. She was very thin, but muscular. She had the body of a dancer. The one to Sharon’s left looked like she could be Sharon’s body double. Same height. Same build. It was actually a little scary. The third woman didn’t look anything like Sharon at first glance. She had dark brown eyes and tan skin. Her hair was a deep brown, almost black. It was thick and long and wavy. She looked Italian or Greek maybe. She was a little taller than Sharon and curvier. The more Brenda studied her, the more she saw Sharon in her. She also had Sharon’s smile, though it was more mischievous. She had the same ears as Sharon and the same chin. She looked awfully familiar to Brenda. For some reason, she felt as if she’d seen or met her somewhere before. She just couldn’t recall where or why that would be. 

“Are these your daughters?” Brenda asked Sharon over her shoulder.

Sharon closed the dishwasher and walked up behind Brenda. “Yes they are. This” Sharon said pointing to the petite woman on the right. “is Emma. My oldest. She lives in New York. She’s a dancer for the New York City Ballet, though she’s nearing retirement. She recently started teaching ballet classes and said she wants to eventually open her own dance studio.”

“Retirement?” Brenda questioned. 

“Yes. She’s 32. Ballerinas are like gymnasts or pro-football players. They’re careers don’t usually last very long. It’s hard on the body. Plus, Emma’s had some knee issues in the last couple years.” Sharon then pointed to the tall, dark haired woman. “That’s Kara. She’s 30. She owns an LGBTQ+ bar in West Hollywood. Well it’s more of a restaurant/bar/night club combination. They open the restaurant and patio during the day for lunch and have brunch on the weekends. At night they open up the other side which has a dance floor and a huge bar and stuff. Anyone is welcome there, but it’s geared towards LGBTQ women. “ 

Sharon pointed her finger at the last young woman in the photo. “And that’s Jessica. She’s not biologically my daughter. She’s actually my niece, but she’s like a daughter to me. She just graduated in May from UCLA with a dual degree in business and finance. She started working at the bar with Kara doing some of the bookkeeping and learning the ins and outs of owning and running a business. Jess lived with me throughout college when she wasn’t living on campus. After graduation she moved in with Kara. They’re very close.”

“Wow, I can’t believe she isn’t biologically yours. She looks like she could be your twin.”

“I know. She looks so much like I did at that age. Her mother, my younger sister, and I look a lot alike and we both look like our mother. Emma also got the Callahan blood. Kara on the other hand, is all her father.”

Brenda continued to look at Kara. She really was so familiar. “What’s the name of Kara’s bar?” Brenda asked. 

“Cloud 9” Sharon answered. 

That was the missing piece of information Brenda needed. First, she blushed and her eyes went wide. Then, she started giggling. Then, the giggling turned into laughing. Then, the laughing turned into hysterics. She couldn’t stop herself. She had tears streaming down her face. Sharon was so confused, but she loved hearing Brenda’s laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

Brenda tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down, but she failed miserably. Her laughter was equal parts amused and mortified. She tried to speak. “I...I...one time...” She continued to try to catch her breath. Eventually, she settled down and turned to rest her back against the wall. 

“One time, shortly after Fritz and I split, I decided to go out. By myself. I decided I wanted to go to a gay bar. I don’t know why exactly. I think I was lonely and hurt and extremely hung up on you and I just thought maybe if I went out I’d meet someone else, specifically a female someone else. Anyway, I went online and googled some places and came across Cloud 9. It looked like it’d draw a diverse crowd age wise and it had excellent reviews, so I thought why not? So one night, I got all dressed up and took a cab over to the bar.”

“Wait” Sharon interjected. “Did you say you took a cab?”

“Yes.”

“Like a cab cab? A taxi cab? Not an Uber or a Lyft?”

“Yes a “cab cab.” My niece Charlie tried to show me how to use those fancy app thingys once and it didn’t go well. I’m hopeless when it comes to technology. May I finish my story now?” Brenda asked mildly annoyed. 

Sharon tried and failed to hide her amusement. “Of course.”

“Alright, where was I? The cab! Yes, I took a cab there because I didn’t know how much I’d have to drink and it just felt easier that way. Plus, I was nervous and probably shouldn’t have been behind the wheel of a vehicle. When I got there, I went in and managed to find a seat at the bar. It was a Saturday night, so it was pretty crowded. I had a drink or two. A few women came over to talk to me. A couple definitely seemed interested in me, but I just couldn’t bring myself to really engage with any of them. To be honest, all I could think about was how none of them were you. After about two hours I was ready to head home. I waived one of the bartenders over to close my tab. The woman that came over was different. She wasn’t wearing the same uniforms as the other bartenders and she didn’t have a name tag on. She was very friendly and charismatic, very flirtatious. When I asked for the tab she offered me another drink on the house instead. Once again, I decided why not? She introduced herself as Kara. Said she was the owner. We talked for awhile. A half hour maybe. I was on the far side of the bar away from the dance floor, so it wasn’t as loud. I could tell she was interested in me, particularly my breasts. I had a lot of cleavage showing. She ended up asking me if I wanted to go back to her place with her. I declined. I just couldn’t do it. She was nice and pretty and I liked her, but I wasn’t attracted to her and again, she wasn’t you and I had this odd sense that if I slept with someone else, even kissed someone else, I was somehow cheating on you, even though we were nowhere close to being together. It’s funny because I told her I work for the LAPD, but she never brought up the fact that her mother does, as well. Maybe she didn’t want to bring her mother up in the middle of trying to get a woman to go home with her or maybe she didn’t want to bring her mother up cause she works in Internal Affairs. Regardless, I’m now extra glad I didn’t sleep with her because that would’ve been realllllly awkward.”

Brenda looked over at Sharon. She had her eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, lifting her glasses off of her face. “That child, I swear” she said through a sigh. “Kara has been a horrible flirt her entire life. She was in a long term relationship. Six years. They broke up at the end of last year. It was horrible. Took Kara by complete surprise. I was so happy when Jess moved in with her. I think it’s been really good for them both. Kara hasn’t dated anyone since, but she’s become quite the ladies’ lady. From what I’ve heard more than a couple women have come through that apartment. I am also so glad you didn’t sleep with her. That would have been terribly awkward and I would’ve had to bitch her out for getting to you before I had the chance.” 

Sharon said that with such a straight up, matter of fact tone that Brenda didn’t know if she was kidding. A beat later, the corner of Sharon’s mouth lifted into a smirk. She leaned in and gave Brenda a slow, sensual kiss that left her wanting so much more. After she leaned back, she asked Brenda if she wanted to see the rest of the house. 

“Huh?” Brenda asked. Her brain was still foggy from the kiss. 

“I said would you like to see the rest of the house now?” Sharon repeated. 

“Oh, right. Yes, I would love that.”

Sharon grabbed Brenda’s hand, lacing their fingers together and led the way. 

Brenda learned a lot of new things about Sharon throughout the course of the house tour. When they were in Sharon’s home gym, she learned that Sharon hates to exercise, but made a habit of doing so anyways. She also learned that a Pilates reformer is not, in fact, a medieval torture device, though she still wasn’t fully  convinced that they weren’t one and the same. 

In Sharon’s small home theater, she learned that Sharon subscribes to all the streaming services, but still preferred to watch movies on dvd. She learned that Sharon’s favorite movie is Dances With Wolves and she cried more than once every time she watched it. She learned that Sharon’s favorite tv show is Battlestar Galactica. She and Kara had watched it together start to finish several times. That’s where Kara got the name for her bar. Ironically, both the movie and the show star an actress that bares an eerie resemblance to Sharon, but Sharon insisted she’d never understood why people think they look so much alike. 

In the garage, Brenda finally learned that Sharon did indeed have three cars. There was her unmarked, of course, a cherry red Model S Tesla that she drives when she’s feeling “environmentally friendly,” and then there was a matte black Lamborghini Huracán. Her crown jewel. Sharon bought it for herself a few years ago for her 55th birthday. She said it was her biggest splurge ever. 

I’m the study/library, Brenda learned that Sharon loved to read as much as she loved to watch movies and tv. She’d read most of the books on the shelves, which said a lot because there had to be hundreds. Her guilty pleasure was detective novels. She liked the “challenge” of figuring them out before she finished and she liked to roll her eyes and nitpick at them. 

Upstairs, Sharon showed Brenda the other bedrooms/bathrooms. Each of her daughters had their own and were free to decorate and keep them however they’d like. Emma’s looked like it hadn’t been touched much since she left for college. Apparently, she didn’t make it home too much. 

Despite having learned so many new things, there was still so much Brenda wanted to ask Sharon. She’d been trying practice some impulse control though. She didn’t want to bombard Sharon or inadvertently treat her like a suspect. 

The tour finally finished, Sharon led Brenda back to the stairs. “Do you want some dessert?” she asked. 

“Yes” Brenda replied in a low voice. 

Sharon started walking down the stairs, but sensed Brenda wasn’t behind her. She turned around to see Brenda had walked past the staircase, towards Sharon’s bedroom. “That’s not the kind of dessert I had in mind” Brenda said with a sultry smile. 

Sharon swallowed hard. She took a deep breath. “Oh,” she said slowly. “Okay.”

Brenda held her hand out, signaling Sharon to come with her. She wasn’t sure where this burst of confidence had come from, but she didn’t want to question it. All she knew was that she couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted Sharon. She needed Sharon. She took Sharon’s hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom. 

Sharon couldn’t believe she was being led to her own bedroom. By Brenda nonetheless. She wasn’t going to question it though. She was ready. 

Once they were inside Brenda closed the door, grabbed Sharon by the hips, pushed her back up against it, and kissed her. Hard. 

Sharon responded immediately, tangling her fingers in Brenda’s blonde curls and parting her lips for her incessant tongue. 

Brenda moved her hands up to Sharon’s breasts, palming and squeezing them. When she needed air, she broke away from Sharon’s mouth and kissed down her neck towards her chest. She nipped the top of her right breast, before running her tongue along its curve. She kissed over to Sharon’s painfully hard, still clothed, nipple and took it into her mouth. Sharon let out a gasp, as her head fell back against the door. 

As Brenda sucked on her nipple, Sharon slid her hands down into the back pockets of her jeans. She maneuvered her thigh, so it was between Brenda’s legs. The sensation of the seam of her jeans rubbing against her throbbing clit took Brenda by surprise. She released Sharon’s nipple and let out a gasp of her own. 

Sharon ducked to capture Brenda’s lips again. She moved her hands out of her pockets and hooked her fingers on the bottom of her tank top. Then pulled it up over Brenda’s head. “Bed” she said between kisses. 

Brenda let Sharon guide her blindly, kissing along the way, until she felt the bed hit the back of her knees. She sat and looked up at Sharon. 

“Well this is hardly fair.”

“What?” Sharon asked. 

“I’m half naked and you’re still fully clothed.”

Sharon smirked and moved to untie the knot holding her dress together. Brenda put her hands on Sharon’s. “Let me.”

Sharon put her hands down at her sides. Brenda slowly untied the knot and pushed the dress open to reveal what was underneath. She inhaled sharply. Sharon was even more beautiful than Brenda had ever imagined. “My word” she exhaled. 

Sharon found herself blushing again under Brenda’s gaze. As Brenda leaned in and placed kisses all over her abdomen, she shrugged her dress off. She put her hands on Brenda’s shoulders, gently pushing her back. “Lay down.”

Brenda backed up towards the center of the bed, knocking off throw pillows and pushing down the covers as she went. She laid down in the middle. Sharon walked around to the foot of the bed. Brenda watched her as she took her glasses off placing them on them on the bench in front of her, got on the bed, and crawled towards her. She went straight for Brenda’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She grabbed the belt loops at Brenda’s hips and pulled the jeans down her legs and tossing them over her shoulder. As Sharon had suspected, Brenda had an amazing body. She ran her hands up Brenda’s calves and slid her thumbs between her knees, pushing Brenda’s legs apart. Sharon continued crawling upward until she was face to face with Brenda. They stared into each other’s eyes getting lost for a few moments until Brenda started moving, slowing grinding her pussy against Sharon’s midsection. The passion and urgency that’d been there before started to ramp back up. Sharon moved up and down creating a counter rhythm. She latched onto Brenda’s lips again, swallowing her moan in the process. Her hands moved under Brenda’s back finding the band of her bra seemingly on their own accord. Brenda pinched her shoulders together lifting herself off the bed enough for Sharon to unclasp her bra and pull it off. She cried out when Sharon sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. One of her hands buried itself in Sharon’s hair, the other one flew up to grasp the headboard. 

Sharon hummed around Brenda’s nipple. She licked and sucked and bit them both until Brenda was trembling beneath her. She bit the inside of her breast and sucked hard leaving a mark on Brenda’s body. Sharon continued kissing her way down. When she reached the waistband of Brenda’s underwear, she ran her tongue across it, slipping it just under the elastic. 

“Ohhhh” Brenda cried. She was so turned on it hurt. 

She nipped the inside of Brenda’s right knee, before licking and kissing her way back to Brenda’s pussy. Once again, she licked along the seam of Brenda’s underwear slipping her tongue beneath it, this time along the crease of her inner thigh. She sat back and made her way up Brenda’s left leg. 

Brenda had both her hands braced on the headboard. She was panting and sweating. She didn’t think she could take the teasing much longer. She felt Sharon run her tongue along the entire length of her pussy. Her hot, wet mouth against her satin underwear was almost too much. She cried out again. Finally, finally, Sharon stripped her underwear off and settled between her legs. Her mouth was so close to where Brenda needed her. Sharon used her hands to part Brenda’s pussy lips and blew lightly on her clit causing her to jump. 

It took everything Sharon had not to dive in. She’d waited so long for this moment. She wanted to make it last, even though she knew this was only the first time of many. With the very tip of her tongue she faintly licked the spot just below Brenda’s clit. Brenda squirmed and pushed her hips up trying to get more. Sharon smirked, though Brenda’s couldn’t see it. She moved her hands under Brenda’s thighs and grabbed her hips to keep her in place. She flattened her tongue and licked the full length of her pussy like she did before but still avoided her clit. The two women let out a long, simultaneous hum at the feeling. 

Sharon continued lick below and around, always stopping just short of where Brenda needed her. She tried to move, but Sharon just held onto her tighter. Suddenly, Sharon’s plunged her tongue inside of Brenda taking her completely by surprise again. 

“Oh sweet Jesus” she cried out, arching her back. 

Sharon tongue fucked her until she needed to come up for air. She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to feel Brenda’s clit in her mouth and she could tell Brenda’s wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer. She took her lips and put them around Brenda’s clit, sucking it up between them, but not touching it with her tongue. Just after she released, she flattened her tongue and licked it firmly. 

“Uhhhhhhh” Brenda cried. 

Sharon started licking, sucking, and flicking her clit vigorously. Brenda could feel her orgasm building from deep within in a way it never had before. She was hot and dizzy and out of breath. She felt like she was going to combust. Her cries were growing louder and louder. 

Sharon could’ve stayed down there between Brenda’s legs all night, but she knew Brenda was on the edge. She took her hands off of Brenda’s thighs and moved them to her breasts. She started pinching and tugging on her nipples. 

“Ohhhhh Sharon, oh my-ohhh.” When Sharon moved her hands it caused her shoulders to push Brenda’s thighs up and slightly out, opening her up more and changing the angle her clit. That combined with the added stimulation on her tits sent her flying over the edge with a loud wail. Sharon kept licking and tugging until Brenda moved a hand off the headboard and pushed it against the top of her forehead. 

Sharon pulled back and licked her lips. She placed kisses on Brenda’s body on the way to her lips. Brenda was panting hard and had her right forearm over her eyes. Sharon smiled. “You okay?” she asked. 

Brenda nodded yes. She didn’t quite have the ability to speak yet. Sharon chuckled. She leaned down to give Brenda a kiss. Brenda moaned at the taste of herself in Sharon’s mouth. The kiss ignited the fire once again and Brenda started to get some of her energy back. Some part of her brain managed to register the fact that Sharon still had her bra and underwear on. That needed to change. She reached around the unhook Sharon’s bra. She yanked it off and slid down a bit so she could take Sharon left nipple into her mouth. It’d been a long time since she’d felt that sensation. She’d forgotten how amazing it was. 

Sharon gasped and collapsed slightly onto her forearms. She was still hovering above Brenda. She buried her face in the pillow next to Brenda’s head. It’d been way too long since she’d had sex. 

Brenda moved her hands to Sharon’s hips and managed to flip her onto her back much to both her and Sharon’s surprise. She straddled Sharon’s waist and immediately went back to sucking on her nipples. 

Sharon clutched the pillow behind her head. She couldn’t believe how close she already was to cumming. Her nipples had always been sensitive, but this was a whole other level. 

Brenda bit down a little harder than she’d meant to causing Sharon to jump and let out a yelp followed by a long moan when Brenda soothed her nipple with her tongue. Sharon was proving to be a very vocal lover. Probably more vocal than anyone else she’d been with. She liked it. It was a huge turn on for her. Brenda had spent time daydreaming about what Sharon’s voice would sound like during sex. It was higher and breathier than she’d imagined, though every so often it dropped down low. 

Brenda pulled away from Sharon’s breast and began sucking and licking down her abdomen. As she got closer and closer to Sharon’s pussy, her self-doubt started to creep back in. What if she couldn’t do it? What if she couldn’t make Sharon cum?

Sharon sensed Brenda’s hesitation. She reached for her cheek, cupping it and running her thumb back and forth along her cheekbone. “You don’t have to” she said quietly. 

Brenda shook her head. “No I want to. I really want to. I’m just...I’m afraid I’ll...if I can’t...”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think I’ve ever been wetter or more turned on in my entire life. It won’t take much. Just do what feels right. Whatever your comfortable with.”

Brenda looked at Sharon, searching her eyes. Despite the darkness, she could see her pupils were dilated, her irises were a deep, dark green. Sharon was the picture of what Brenda had been not long ago. Flushed. Glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Breathing fast and heavy. Brenda wanted nothing more than to give Sharon the pleasure she’d given her. She could do this. 

She started licking and kissing again until she was settled between Sharon’s legs. Sharon was built differently than she was. Brenda’s vagina was sort of tucked up inside. Sharon’s was more exposed. Brenda liked it. It made it easy for her to lean in and suck part Sharon’s labia into her mouth. Sharon arched her back and let out a long hum in response. Not a bad start. Brenda sucked the other side of Sharon’s labia in her mouth. Then, she used her thumbs to part Sharon’s lips to expose her clit. She hadn’t been kidding when she said she was wet. She was literally dripping down her thighs. Brenda wanted to take it slow, but she didn’t have the same patience Sharon did. She couldn’t wait any longer. She went straight for Sharon’s clit. She bucked her hips causing Brenda to have to adjust herself, so she could hold Sharon in place. 

Brenda was eating Sharon out like it was the last thing she’d ever do. It took everything Sharon had not to lose it as soon as Brenda’s tongue touched her. She propped her heels on Brenda’s back and let her knees fall open completely. Her hands made their way to Brenda’s hair, pulling her closer and pushing her away at the same time. She started grinding shamelessly on her face, moving her hips as much as Brenda would let her. She was so lost in pleasure she hardly knew what she was doing. She tried to keep breathing, but her breath kept catching in her throat. Brenda was relentless. Her tongue shifted and hit just the right spot. 

“Ohhhhhh, oh my God Brenda. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Sharon’s voice was going up octave by octave. 

Brenda hummed around Sharon’s clit. Never had she gotten so much pleasure herself from pleasuring someone else. She’d never really been one for swearing, but Sharon screaming explicatives was music to Brenda’s ears and the way she screamed her name. So sexy. 

Sharon was so, so close. Her whole body was tingling. She felt heavy and weightless all at the same time. She was so lightheaded she thought she might actually pass out. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. 

“Please” she heard herself pant. Was she begging? “Please, please, please.” Yes she was. “I’m close. I’m so close.” 

Sharon’s pleas caused Brenda to double down on her efforts. She applied more pressure and started moving her tongue up and down even more rapidly. Sharon tugged on her hair harder. Brenda could hear her escalating. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Right there! Yes! Just like that!” 

One last flick and Sharon tumbled over the edge screaming Brenda’s name so loud half of Southern California probably heard her. 

Brenda pulled away and took a moment to rest her head on the inside of Sharon’s thigh. 

Sharon released the death grip she’d had on Brenda’s hair and threw her arms back to rest beside her head. She felt Brenda moving up to kiss her. She could taste both herself and Brenda. It was divine. 

Brenda threw her leg between Sharon’s and tucked into her left side. Sharon immediately encircled her arms around her and nuzzled her hairline, before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

After a couple minutes of quiet, Sharon broke the silence. “I have no idea what you were so worried about. Never in my five plus decades on this planet have I cum so hard. That was by far and away the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Brenda nodded in agreement. “I completely agree. I didn’t think feelin’ like that was even possible. I was so hot I thought for sure I’d catch fire.”

Sharon agreed and placed another kiss on Brenda’s forehead. She pulled her in a little closer. “Seriously though, you have nothing to worry about in the sex department okay?”

“Okay. Sharon?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I have some of the other kind of dessert now?”

Sharon laughed in earnest. “Of course you can. Let clean myself up and I’ll go downstairs to grab some.” She extracted herself from Brenda and crawled out of bed. 

“Wait, you’re bringin’ the dessert up here?”

“Yes.”

“And we’re gonna eat it in bed?”

Sharon walked foot of the bed to grab her glasses. “Yes” she said as she put them back on her face.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe what?” Sharon asked standing with her hands on her hips. She wasn’t quite as intimidating naked. 

“I can’t believe that Cap’n Sharon Raydor eats cake in bed. Eats in anything in her bed for that matter.”

“Wellllll,” she drew out. “I don’t usually, but every once in awhile I like to. There’s something both comforting and decadent about it. I also finally have you naked in my bed and I’d like to keep you there for the time being.”

Sharon went to the bathroom. She couldn’t believe how wet she still was. She grabbed a short, black silk robe from her closet and went downstairs. 

Brenda was so comfortable in Sharon’s bed. She didn’t want to get up, but her desire to avoid a UTI won out. She’d just settled back in bed when Sharon re-entered carrying two plates of cake, some water, and Brenda’s weekend bag. She dropped the bag in the corner then held out a plate to Brenda, which she happily accepted. She put her knee up on the bed. 

“Ah ah” Brenda said wagging her finger in the air. 

“What?” 

“You can’t get back in bed ‘til you take that off.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. She set her cake on the nightstand and slipped off her robe. “Better?” she asked.

“Much” Brenda replied smugly. 

They sat enjoying their cake for a moment. Brenda had her head back against the headboard, eyes closed. 

“We should do this more often.”

“What? Eat in bed?”

“Eat cake in our bed.”

“Our bed?” Sharon inquired. 

Brenda opened her eyes and looked at her. “Yes.”

“Do you always make yourself at home so quickly?”

“Not usually no. Just with you. Is that a problem?”

Sharon smiled and shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

“Good.”

Her cake gone, Brenda decided she needed one more helping of “dessert.” Watching Sharon eat cake was hot. Seeing her tongue swirl around her fork. That tongue that Brenda now knew was completely and utterly lethal. Hearing her hum into her bites. Sharon ate meticulously and deliberately, enjoying each and every bite. As soon as she was finished, Brenda took her plate from her. She got in her hands and knees and reached for her glasses. Carefully, she removed them from Sharon’s face and set them on the bedside table. She then straddled Sharon’s thigh and circled her hips. She brought her lips to Sharon’s ear and started nibbling on it. “I want more dessert” she whispered.

Sharon turned her head to the side giving Brenda better access. She scooched down, so her head and shoulders were resting on the pillow and pulled her thigh up, increasing the contact with Brenda’s pussy. 

Sharon turned her head back to whisper in Brenda’s ear. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes” Brenda whimpered. 

To even the playing field, she moved her thigh up to Sharon’s pussy. She shifted left so she was fully on top of her. For the first time they were in full contact, head to toe, with each other’s naked bodies. It felt so right. 

Sharon brought her hands to Brenda’s ass squeezing it. She encouraged Brenda to move with her. They both moved their hips up and down together, meeting thrust for thrust, their nipples brushing sensually against each other. They kissed for a long time moving like that. It wasn’t enough to get either of them off, but it was enough to get them both extremely turned on. 

Sharon decided to take it up a notch. Her hand left Brenda’s ass and made its way between them. She moved her thigh away enough to cup Brenda’s sex and ran her finger up and down her slit, barely teasing her clit. Brenda’s rhythm faltered. 

“You know it occurred to me” Sharon said in a low voice. “that I haven’t been fully inside you yet.” She circled Brenda’s entrance as she spoke. 

“Oh?” Brenda choked out.

“Mmm hmm” Sharon hummed. She took her index finger and slowly pushed it inside of her. Brenda clenched around it like a vise. Sharon curled her finger, then slowly started pumping it in and out.

“Oooooo that feels so good!”

Sharon started moving faster. She used her thigh to drive deeper into her. 

Brenda braced herself on her outside forearm and knee. She took her free hand and moved it down between Sharon’s legs. She wanted to be inside of her too. Brenda wasn’t sure how tight Sharon was, but she was soaking wet. She pushed in two fingers instead of just one. 

“Fuck” Sharon cursed. She added a second finger into Brenda. 

They started riding each other faster and faster, mimicking each other’s movements. Sharon flattened her hand and used the heel of her palm to rub Brenda’s clit. Brenda did the same. She wanted to give Sharon the same experience she was giving her. 

“Are you close?” Sharon asked. 

Brenda, who had her face buried in the crook of Sharon’s neck, nodded yes. 

“Me too. I want you to cum with me. Can you do that?”

Brenda nodded again. 

“Good girl” she purred in Brenda’s ear. She felt a gush of wetness on her fingers. Interesting. 

Brenda picked her head up and started kissing Sharon. Soon, they were both cumming together, breathing heavily though their noses and sharing screams.

When they were both through, Brenda started to get off of Sharon, but Sharon held her tighter wanting to keep her in place. They laid there together, still inside of each other until their breathing went back to normal and they started to cool off. Brenda shivered. Sharon gently patted her butt. 

“Come on. Let’s get ready for bed before we fall asleep like this.”

Brenda groaned. She was comfy and didn’t want to move, but she did anyway. 

Sharon disappeared into her closet for pajamas. Brenda looked at her bag. She’d packed pjs, but she didn’t want to wear them. She wanted to wear Sharon’s. She went to Sharon’s closet and found her putting on another tight tank top. She perched herself against the door frame. 

“Hi” Sharon said. 

“Hi. I was wonderin’ if maybe I could borrow some pjs again.”

“Sure. Did you forget to pack some?”

Brenda looked at the ground and blushed a little bit. “No, I just really liked wearing yours.”

Sharon melted even more. How was it that Brenda already had her completely wrapped around her finger?

“Come here” she gestured. She pointed at the built ins she’d pulled clothes from the night before. “All of my pajamas and lounge wear are in these. You’re welcome to wear any of them anytime. No need to ask. Okay?”

Brenda smiled. “Okay.”

Sharon kissed her forehead and sauntered off to the bathroom. Brenda started exploring the drawers. She settled on an oversized UCLA t-shirt and a pair of boy-shorts. Pleased with her choices, she followed after Sharon. 

Nighttime routines finished. Lights out. Brenda and Sharon crawled into bed. They laid facing each other. Brenda reached out for Sharon. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. Sharon turned and kissed her palm. 

“You’re an incredible woman Sharon Christine Raydor.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Brenda Leigh Johnson.”

“Why thank you” Brenda replied through a large yawn, triggering a yawn from Sharon in response. “Turn over. I wanna hold you.”

Sharon rolled onto her side. She wasn’t used to being the little spoon, but having Brenda’s warm body pressing against her back felt nice. She felt safe. She felt loved. 

“Night Sharon. I love you” Brenda said already half asleep.

Sharon joined their fingers and brought Brenda’s knuckles to her lips for a kiss. “I love you too.”

She brought their joined hands to rest between her breasts. By the time she fully settled in, Brenda was sound asleep. How the hell did she do that? To Sharon’s surprise, she found herself starting to nod off before 1am for the second night in a row.After more than a decade of persistent insomnia, was Brenda the cure? Was it that simple? If it was she’d be forever grateful. Sharon said a quick thank you to God and slipped into a deep sleep. 


	14. Sharon’s Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it took me this long to post. I’ve been working on this chapter for what seems like forever. One of my New Year's resolutions is to post faster, like a lot faster. I’ve also been going back and cleaning up the past chapters and adding titles. As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Brief mention of sexual assault. Nothing graphic or intense, but it’s there.

Sharon awoke face-to-face with a bright eyed, bushy tailed Brenda Leigh Johnson.

“Morning” she said in a groggy voice.

“Mornin’” Brenda said with a smile.

“What time is it?”

Brenda propped herself up on her elbow and looked over Sharon’s shoulder at the clock. “10:15.”

“What? Seriously? How long have you been awake?”

Brenda shrugged. “I dunno. An hour or two?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Cause you looked so peaceful and I was enjoyin’ just layin’ here in the calm, quiet with you.”

“Brenda Leigh, were you watching me sleep?” Sharon asked teasingly.

“Maybe but not in a creepy way.”

Sharon gave Brenda a big, bright, still slightly sleepy smile that made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

“You hungry?” Sharon asked.

Brenda nodded affirmatively.

“Okay give me another minute or two to pull myself fully into consciousness and then I’ll go make us some breakfast. Do you like frittatas?”

“God bless you” Brenda responded seriously.

Sharon smirked “I’ll take that as a sign that you’ve never had one before. A frittata is an egg dish. You bake it in the oven. Kind of like quiche without the crust. The eggs puff up and get all fluffy and usually you put vegetables and cheese in it.”

“It sounds delicious. I have a feelin’ I’m goin’ to be tryin’ lots of new foods in the future.”

“Mmm, I suppose. I like a lot of different things. A lot of different cuisines. Always have. I’ll never make you try anything you don’t want though.”

“I know” Brenda said with a small smile. “I’m not really that picky of an eater. I’m happy to try new things. I just wasn’t exposed to a lot growin’ up. Mama always sort of stuck to the Southern classics. I got myself hooked on Chinese food when I moved to D.C. Other than that, I don’t venture out too much. I don’t really have the time.”

Brenda looked down, opting to play with a lock of Sharon’s soft hair. “Fritz was always buggin’ me to go out more and to cook more. He wanted a Friday night date and a housewife. I just couldn’t be either. The worse things got between us, the less I wanted to try. He stopped tryin’ too. Said I wasn’t worth it anyway. I dunno. Maybe I wasn’t.”

Sharon was mad and sad and curious and more all at the same time. She wanted to ask more questions. She still didn’t really know what ended up happening between Brenda and Agent Howard. All she knew was that he did a number on her and that made Sharon very, very angry.

She looked at Brenda and decided it wasn’t the right time to bring any of it up. Instead, she brought her hand to Brenda’s cheek, running her thumb along her prominent cheekbone. Brenda responded almost immediately, turning her head to plant a kiss on Sharon’s palm.

“You are worth it. You are always worth it” Sharon asserted, her words becoming a whisper at the end.

Brenda’s eyes were watering. She didn’t want to cry. She wasn’t ashamed of crying in front of Sharon per se, she just didn’t feel like going down that road at the moment. Sharon seemed to sense that and spared her.

“Okay, I’m awake now and I have a feeling you’re ready for some food.”

Brenda sniffled and nodded with a smile. She was comfortable in Sharon’s t-shirt and shorts, so she didn’t bother to change.

Sharon shrugged on a bra, a light blue, thread barren button down, and slipped into some black yoga pants.

Once again, Brenda found herself perched on the center stool at the kitchen island. She’d come to think of it as hers. She watched Sharon as she moved through the kitchen grabbing all of her ingredients, utensils, her bowl, and her pan.

Brenda was struck by the fact that she didn’t know that much about Sharon. She felt like she knew all of the important things. She felt like she knew her heart and her soul and the love she had for her and now she was getting to know her body, but she didn’t know any of the other stuff. She didn’t even know where Sharon was from.

Sharon could feel Brenda’s eyes on her. She started cracking eggs into a bowl. “You can ask me you know” she said to Brenda without looking up.

“Ask you what?” Brenda replied.

Sharon cracked her last egg and looked up. “Anything. I know you well enough to know you’ve been dying to ask me questions about my life.”

“Well, I uh, I, yeah, but I haven’t really wanted to ask any of them because I didn’t want you to feel like I was interrogatin’ you or anythin’ or bein’ inconsiderate. I’ve been told I have a tendency to do that.”

“You can always ask me anything. With you, I’m a completely open book, okay?”

Brenda smiled. “Okay. Now where do I begin? What’s your favorite color?”

“My favorite color? Really? That’s what you, Brenda Leigh Johnson, The Closer herself, are starting with?”

“Hey now, I’m askin’ the questions here Cap’n” Brenda admonished.

“Of course, Chief. My favorite color is green.”

“Just green? No particular shade of it?”

“Nope. I like almost all of them.”

“Alright. Where were you born? When’s your birthday for that matter?”

“I was born on a chilly, rainy afternoon on April the 9th, 1962 to Micheal and Rebecca Raydor in Boston, Massachusetts...”

“Ha. Ha. Sharon” Brenda said unamused.”

Sharon laughed. “What? You don’t like my storytelling?”

“I love your storytellin’, but it’s a little theatrical for the moment and it’s throwin’ off my flow.”

Sharon put her hands up in submission. “Okay, Okay. Next question.” Sharon finished chopping the vegetables in front of her and plopped them into the hot cast iron skillet on the stove, as Brenda continued.

“Do you have any siblin’s besides your sister?”

“Nope. Just the two of us. Sarah. She’s 6 years younger than I am.”

“Sharon and Sarah?”

Sharon shrugged “My parents aren’t particularly creative. Though she’s Sarah with an “h” so I suppose that adds a little something.”

“I guess. So Sarah is Jess’ mom?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two close?” Brenda’s guess was no, but she asked anyway.

“Not particularly. I’m not really close to anyone in my family. They don’t agree with the way I live my life. I was close to my Aunt Elizabeth, but she passed on a few years ago.”

“When you say they don’t agree with your lifestyle, do you mean your sexual orientation?”

“Yes, mainly and also my choice to become a police officer. In my family there are three career options. What my parents really wanted me to do was marry rich and become a housewife and a stay at home mom. If not, I was to go into financial world. After that, it was doctor or lawyer.

I did marry rich, but I didn’t want to stay at home and the financial world didn’t call to me, so I went to law school. I practiced briefly before getting pregnant with Emma. Things were starting to fall apart in my marriage and I wasn’t happy in my career either. I realized I didn’t want to be protecting intellectual property, I wanted to be protecting people. I wanted to be an officer. When I got divorced, I packed up the girls and moved out here. I wanted to get as far from Boston as I possibly could. That’s when I joined the LAPD.”

Brenda took a moment to digest the chunk of information Sharon had given her.

Satisfied with the doneness of the vegetables, Sharon poured the eggs into the pan.

“Where’d you go to law school?”

“Harvard” Sharon said, back to Brenda as she babysat the pan.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Sharon let out a dry laugh. She topped the frittata with shredded cheese and transferred it to the oven. She moved to the island and bent over to rest her forearms on it.

“I went there for undergrad too. In the Raydor family there is this template of sorts for life that goes back generations. Everyone goes to an Ivy League college. Preferably Harvard. We enter into a select few lucrative careers. The men and women marry into other wealthy families. Marriages are more like business mergers, which has worked better for some than others, but regardless you make it work.

Most of my family continues to stay in the Boston area or at least the Northeast. Summers are spent in large homes on the Cape. Winters back and forth to Park City. The country club is the center of the social life. Manners are a must. Following that template is how the family has survived. It’s how the Raydor clan has maintained their wealth. My Aunt Elizabeth, my father’s sister, was the only other person who really broke that mold, before I came along.”

“Wow. That’s intense.”

“Indeed it is.”

“I’m surprised, but also kind of not surprised by the fact that Cap’n “Rulebook” Raydor herself is the one who broke the family rules.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head. “One can only escape their upbringing so much I suppose.”

“I suppose so. I’m guessin’ your breakin’ the mold didn’t go over so well.”

“No, it most certainly did not.”

Sharon sensed the frittata was done and went back over to the oven. As she pulled it out, Brenda realized she’d never heard the ding of a timer.

“Did you not set a timer?”

“Mm-mm. I don’t use them much anymore. I just keep an eye on the clock and sort of sense when things are done.”

“You’re a very talented woman Sharon Christine Raydor.”

“Thank you Brenda Leigh Johnson” Sharon said with a smile.

She gathered everything and moved it to the kitchen table. Brenda followed. Once they settled in, Brenda picked up her fork and took a large bite. It was hot. Really hot, causing her to try to blow on it while it was in her mouth. She finally swallowed. She could feel the roof of her mouth and tongue burning.

Sharon watched the scene. She smirked and rose a brow.

“Hot?” she asked.

“Very” Brenda whimpered.

“Take a sip of water and swirl one of the ice cubes around. It’ll help take the edge off.”

Brenda followed Sharon’s instructions. She was right. It did help. Instead of diving back into her food, she opted to cut her slice up into pieces and practice some patience, while it cooled. She took the opportunity to continue asking questions.

“So you were married?”

“Yes for eight years.”

“What’s your ex like? Why’d you divorce?”

“Mmm, now that’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well lucky for you, I have nothin’ but time right now” Brenda said, voice dripping with Southern sweetness.

“Alright” Sharon began. “His name is Robert, though he goes by Bobby. Our parents have been best friends since we were born. He actually lived just down the street from me growing up. We went to the same schools together from kindergarten all the way through college. He was my best friend. We had the same sense of humor. He was kind and caring. Always stood up for me and stood by me. Incredibly intelligent. Sensitive. We did everything together.

As we moved into our high school years, I started to sense that maybe he had a crush on me. So many girls were interested in him, but he didn’t pay any attention to any of them. He dedicated all of his time and energy to me. I, however, didn’t feel any sort of romantic attraction towards him. I was far more interested in the girls who were interested in him.

When we were seniors in high school, he confessed his love for me. Told me he’d always been in love with me. I broke down crying, oh my God, I was so upset. I had already been struggling very deeply with my sexuality for years and then there was my best friend, the most important person in the world to me, confessing his love and I thought this is it. I’m going to lose him.

I told him I thought I was a lesbian. I couldn’t help it. It just came out. He told me he knew. That stopped me in my tracks. It sent me in another direction of panic. If he knew, did other people know?

Bobby said he’d noticed the way I looked at other girls. I’d never expressed interest in men or even vocalized crushes on male actors. He’d had a hunch, but he didn’t think anyone else really suspected anything.

Now, knowing my parents and family, he knew that my being a lesbian wouldn’t go over well. He said he didn’t care. We could still get married. It might not be a traditional marriage, but it’d be a happy one. Our parents were always trying to set us up, so they’d be happy and would never need to know. He told me he would be respectful of my boundaries. Any physical boundaries and that maybe over time I’d grow to love him the way he loved me.

At the time I thought he was helping me, saving me even, but looking back I know he was exploiting me, whether he originally intended to or not. During that conversation though, I felt relieved. My sexuality was finally out in the open with someone and the sky didn’t fall. I had a way out, so to speak, so I said okay. I told him I was only 18 and wasn’t ready to commit to marriage, but we could start dating.

The relief didn’t last long because before we parted ways for the night, he kissed me. It felt so wrong. I felt nothing. I was devastated thinking that that was going to be my life, but I was determined to try to make it work.

Over the next couple years there wasn’t too much change in our relationship. He did try to kiss me now and then, but he was mostly respectful of the fact that I didn’t want to.

Our parents were absolutely thrilled when they found out we’d gotten together. My parents loved him and his parents loved me. Not to mention, his family is wealthy and powerful like mine, so it was the perfect merger.

When we reached our junior year of college, he proposed. According to him he “couldn’t wait any longer.” He took me out to dinner at the country club when we were on summer break on Cape Cod and proposed there. Not how I wouldn’t chosen to be proposed to, but it was fine. Anyway, we got married shortly after graduation. The wedding was huge. A true upper class social event. My father invited a ton of business people. I swear I didn’t know half of the guests at my own wedding.

We honeymooned in the south of France. That trip was when things really changed. He pushed me so hard for sex. “It’s our honeymoon” he kept saying. “You’re my wife. That’s what married couples do.” This new side of him started to emerge. He was so persistent, I finally gave in. He lasted all of five minutes. Needless to say, I got nothing out of it. I felt gross afterwards. Helpless. Hopeless. The reality of the marriage really started to set in. I found myself filled with a sense of dread about the future. I did my best to dodge him the rest of the trip.

When we got back to Massachusetts, we moved into a townhouse in Cambridge. I started law school and he start working for his father as a hedge fund manager.

The first year was okay, but as more time passed things worsened. He grew less and less patient with my sexuality. He didn’t understand why I hadn’t fallen for him. He started becoming jealous and suspicious of my female friends. The boy I grew up with began to disappear.

He desperately wanted children. I wanted them as well. We were actually naive enough to believe bringing a child into the mix might make things better. I wanted to wait until I finished law school.

When I was done, I got a job at a large law firm doing intellectual property work. At that point, we started trying for a baby. Bobby was in heaven because he was finally getting some. Lucky for me, I got pregnant very quickly.

Bobby was very attentive to me during that time. Some of the man I grew up with started to re-emerge. It was wonderful. After I gave birth to Emma things stayed that way for awhile. Eventually, I went back to work. My mom and sister helped take care of her. Things started to change again, after Emma’s first birthday. Bobby started pushing for another baby. Part of me wanted more kids, but the other part of me wasn’t sure it was the best idea. It became a real point of contention.

He told me the only reason I didn’t want another child was because I didn’t want to have sex with him again. Said if I “wasn’t such a frigid, dyke, bitch” we wouldn’t be having any problems. He started drinking to cope and that just proved to me that another child was not a good idea.

One night he came home late from work. He was plastered. He started in with the same argument, but that time it got physical.”

Brenda had been observing Sharon throughout the course of her monologue. She had been engaged and making eye contact with her, but as she approached this part of the story, she grew detached, looking off into the distance.

“He said he wanted to have sex and he didn’t care what I had to say about it. It was time for me to be a real wife and get over it. I fought him off as best I could, but he had 8in. and 80 or so pounds over me. Eventually, he won out. That’s actually how I got pregnant with Kara. She doesn’t know that, of course. No one does actually. The only people I ever told were my aunt and my therapist and now you.”

Brenda reached across the table for Sharon’s hand. “I am so sorry that happened to you” she said, emotion evident in her voice.

“Thank you. It was a long time ago. Therapy helped me move through it.” She gave Brenda’s hand a squeeze, before pulling away. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her food. Brenda took it as a cue to do the same.

“So what happened after that?”

“Well, like I said, I got pregnant. He insisted he didn’t remember that that happened, but I know he did. He continued to drink heavily and started staying out later and later. As the problems in our marriage escalated, our communication basically stopped. I started to get the feeling that there might’ve been someone else in the picture, but I couldn’t prove it. In the meantime, I continued to work and I picked up all the childcare when I wasn’t. Bobby wasn’t a particularly involved father.

When I was about three months pregnant, a new attorney started at the firm. Grace Hart. She worked in the same department as me. She was beautiful. There was something about her that I was immediately drawn to. She had this magnetic personality.”

Brenda tried to clamp down on the jealousy that was bubbling up from within. Was she seriously jealous of a woman Sharon knew 30 years ago?

“We started spending a lot of time together at work. We were assigned a few cases to work together on. Over time, she started doing things that made me wonder about her feelings towards me.

She’d bring me little things like a cup of tea or a piece of chocolate. She’d always pull my chair out for me and hold the door. She laughed at all my jokes, even when they weren’t funny, and complimented all my outfits.  
Eventually, she began migrating further into my personal space. Putting her hand on my lower back to guide me or on my hip if she was reaching around me for something. I think to others it probably just looked like a friend taking care of her pregnant friend, but I sensed it was more than that.

I wasn’t exactly innocent. I started flirting back. It was exciting and thrilling and forbidden. It was the closest I’d ever come to having a relationship with a woman.

One night she invited me out for dinner after work. She’d invited me before, but I had never been able to go. Finally, I decided what the hell? I convinced my mother to hold onto Emma for the night.

We went to a nice restaurant on the water. Talked about everything and nothing. Before dessert came, she took my hand and she told me she liked me. Like really liked me but knew I was married. She tried to convince me that I deserved more than Bobby was giving me, that I deserved something happy and healthy. I didn’t really know what to make of it all, but I told her I liked her too.

After she paid the check, we went out to our cars. She took my hand, pulled me into an alleyway, and kissed me. It escalated very quickly. We ended up hooking up in the shadows behind the restaurant like a couple of teenagers, mind you I was 7 months pregnant at that point. That was the first time someone else gave me an orgasm.”

Yep. Brenda was jealous.

“By the time we were finished, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I finally knew what it was all supposed to feel like, but I also knew it couldn’t go any farther. I had to think about my kids. I told her I couldn’t do it. I was married and pregnant. She was upset, but she said she understood.

The next day when I got to work, all of her stuff was gone. She’d quit. I was crushed. I’d lost her. I spent the next several days crying in my office, trying not to let anyone see the pain. I tried to get ahold of her, but I didn’t have any luck. I couldn’t let myself dwell on it for too long. I had to move on if I wanted to survive.

Amidst all of that, Bobby started getting more sloppy in his attempt to hide the fact that he was cheating. I could smell another woman’s perfume on him. I found a lipstick stain on one of his dress shirts. One time I noticed a hickey on his shoulder. I wasn’t really sure how I felt about it. Part of me was angry because why should he be able to stray outside of the marriage, while I was trapped? He paid no mind to his children. He was far more concerned with his work and booze and apparently women. On the other hand, I wasn’t being pressured or forced into sex anymore.

Fast forward to three months after Kara’s birth, which he wasn’t present for by the way. I came home earlier than expected from a day at my parents to find him in our bed with another woman. Well that was it. I couldn’t take it anymore. I filed for divorce the next day. My parents were devastated. They insisted I work it out with him, but I said no. Enough was enough.

Despite divorce not really being an option in my family, Bobby and I had a prenup. Unbeknownst to me, my father added in a “cheating clause” that basically said that if Bobby cheated on me, I’d automatically get half of everything he had: trust fund, real estate, salary, retirement, inheritance, all of it. Needless to say, it was a sizable amount.

Bobby was livid, to put it lightly. He went around outing me. Trying to destroy my reputation. He managed to convince my parents, his parents, and my sister that the divorce was all my fault because I’m a lesbian. They all essentially disowned me.

Regardless, I got full custody of the girls. The divorce process took a little while because Bobby tried to contest the prenup, but it was ironclad. Once it was over I packed the three of us up and drove cross country to LA, with my sights set on joining the LAPD.

We stayed in a hotel for about a week, while I looked for a place. I made an offer on this house immediately after walking through it. I didn’t really have any furniture. I left most of it with Bobby, so I had to go out and buy everything. It was kind of fun and exciting, but also overwhelming.

As we settled in, I started trying to figure out the logistics of being a police officer and a single mother of two children under three. The reality of that really started setting in.

Oddly enough, I got a phone call from my aunt one day, completely out of the blue. She’d heard about me and my divorce and everything that had happened through the very long grapevine and wanted to reach out. Keep in mind, I’d never talked to her in my life. My Aunt Elizabeth was also gay. She’d also been cast out of the family. I’d heard whispers of her and gotten the “don’t end up a failure like her” speech, but I’d never actually talked to or met her. She’d also pursued law. Never married or had kids. She’d used her contacts in the legal world to get to my divorce attorney and get my contact info.

We ended up talking for almost four hours. She was so kind and sweet and funny and understanding. I just broke down crying. It was the first time I had someone asking me how I was holding up, how i was doing. The pressure and stress of everything that had happened just came pouring out. I even told her about Grace.

By the end of the conversation she offered to move out here. She said she didn’t want to impose or anything, but she’d been looking for some change in her life and would be happy to come out west and help me raise the girls. Without any hesitation, I said yes.

Two weeks later, she was here and I had put in my application to the academy. The rest is kind of history. She really became the mother I never had and always needed. She took care of the girls when I was at work. She took care of me. She encouraged me to explore and date and live life. We formed an unbreakable bond. The girls loved her too, especially Kara. They were two peas in a pod.

She helped Kara get the bar up and going and was there a lot. She was very well known among the regulars. She was pretty well known in the LA LGBTQ+ community, in general actually. She got very involved in activism upon moving to LA. She passed away about four and a half years ago. She was 80, but it still felt completely unexpected. Over 500 people showed up at her wake and funeral. I was completely and utterly heartbroken. The pain was worse than anything I’d ever experienced.

For all intents and purposes, I’d lost my mother. I spent a week just laying in bed crying. Kara and Emily took it really hard, as well. Ironically, the night I met you marked the first anniversary of her passing. Probably accounts for some of the extra bitchiness.”

Brenda smirked at that and then spoke.

“I think we were both on the bitchy side that evenin’.” Brenda had her own reasons for acting the way she did, but that was a story for another time. “So your relationship with your aunt, it sounds like the one you have with Jess.”

Sharon nodded affirmatively, as she took a long sip of water. “Yes. I had never met her before she moved out here. The girls had though. When they were young, they’d go out to the East Coast for a week or two in the summer to see their father. He decided he actually wanted something to do with them for a handful of years. That stopped when they hit adolescence.

Emma moved to NYC after turning 18 to pursue her dance career. It’s something she could’ve done here, but she had her heart set on the New York City ballet. When she got out there, she reconnected with all of our family. It’s difficult for her because she kind of ends up in the middle. I do my best to let her have those relationships, if that’s what she wants, but it can be a little challenging at times.

Anyway, she’d gotten to know Jess as she grew up. My family spun me in a similar way they did my aunt. Jess had heard of me as a cautionary tale. Emma had given her a different perspective though.

When Jess was 17, my sister caught her kissing another girl and the proverbial shit really hit the fan. She and my brother-in-law freaked out. Took her straight to the priest at their church. My family is very Catholic and not the modern kind. They made Jess feel awful and ashamed. They put her on total lockdown. Took away her phone, her car, froze all of her credit cards. She was only allowed to go to school and home. She wasn’t allowed to see or talk to any of her friends. They sent her to talk to the priest all the time. Had her reading those “pray the gay away” books. It was so bad.

Jess came to the conclusion that she couldn’t live that way. She started applying to colleges out here. Like me, she wanted to get as far away from Boston as possible. Luckily, she was still able to see her friends at school and they let her use their phones and email addresses for the applications. She even used her best friend’s address, so any mail from colleges wouldn’t get sent to her house.

After she got into UCLA, she reached out to Emma on social media and asked for my number. Now keep in mind she was only able to safely  
access a phone when she was at school and we’re three hours behind the East Coast, so when she called me during her lunch period, I was just settling in at work.

I didn’t recognize the number obviously, but I knew 617 is a Boston area code and something inside me just told me I should answer. I picked up. After I said hello there was a long moment of silence. Just as I was about to hang up I heard “Aunt Sharon” in a quiet, timid voice. It caught me completely off guard. The only response I could think of was “Jessica?” Sharon smiled gently, once again lost in the past.

Brenda put her chin on her palm, leaning forward to rest her weight on it. She mirrored Sharon’s expression.

“I could feel this connection, this bond with her already. She started off saying she wasn’t really sure where to begin. That she was in a really bad place and felt like I was the only person who could understand and who would be able to help her. Then she asked if we could switch to FaceTime because she felt weird talking to a faceless voice.

When I answered and we both saw each other for the first time, it was a strange moment because of the resemblance. She blurted out “Whoa, you look just like me.” To which I replied “Considering I was born long before you, I’d say it’s more like you look just like me.” That got a good laugh out of her and seemed to break the ice.

Before I knew it, she was telling me the whole story. She cried. I cried. It took me back decades to that first conversation I had with my aunt. When she finished, she anxiously asked if I’d be willing to help her. It occurred to me that by doing so, any potential chance I had to reconcile with my sister and parents would definitely be gone, not that I really wanted attempt a reconciliation.

A flashback of a conversation my aunt and I had years before played in my mind. We were sitting together one day. At this table actually and I told her I didn’t know how I’d ever repay her for everything she’d done for me. She quickly responded saying I didn’t have to repay her for anything, but then she took my hand and looked me straight in the eye.”

Sharon reached out for Brenda’s free hand, took it in hers, and locked eyes .

“And she said, “but if you ever find yourself having the honor of being in a position to help someone the way I’ve helped you, do it.”

Sharon squeezed Brenda’s hand again and pulled away. Brenda was struck by Sharon’s storytelling abilities. She could feel the power and emotion seeping out of her as she spoke.

“So I said yes. We started devising a plan. Her 18th birthday was only about a month away which was immensely helpful. I Venmoed her best friend money, so she could go out and buy a new phone to make it easier to communicate. I added her to my phone plan. We agreed it’d be best for her to ride it out there as best she could until graduation.

Based on the way her parents were using her savings as a bargaining chip, we were pretty sure they’d take her trust fund away from her. She wouldn’t have been able to access it until she turned 21. Once she turned 18, I helped her set up a bank account and transferred a bunch of money into it.

I told her I knew it would be hard but to try to pack only the things that were really important to her to make leaving easier. I bought her a one way ticket to LA for the day after she graduated.

That morning, she told her parents she was leaving to come out here. She finally had the chance to tell them everything she’d been holding in for months. They tried to stop her. Her dad even tried to physically restrain her. One of her friends was waiting out front to drive her to the airport. She made a break for it and never looked back.

My sister called me immediately. Yelling and screaming and cursing and crying. She said things to me that I won’t repeat. I waited until she was done. She said “Don’t you have anything to say?” and I said “Yes. Fuck off” and I hung up. Oh God,  
I can just imagine her face. I wish I could’ve seen it.

I picked Jess up at LAX later that day. As soon as she saw me she ran. She almost took me down. Not unlike the way you did the other night. She held onto me like her life depended on it and just started sobbing.

That’s a very vivid memory that I’ll never forget. You’d think there would’ve been some awkwardness between us, having never officially met, but there wasn’t. I sent a big thank you to God and my Aunt Elizabeth for blessing me with the chance to have another wonderful child in my life.

We took the summer to get her settled. She picked a room and made it hers. Much like me when I first came out here, she didn’t have much. We went shopping for new clothes and a car and stuff. We spent some time traveling around the state. She and Kara started spending a lot of time together too. They hit it off almost instantly.

When August rolled around, I helped her move into her dorm. I missed having her around, but I was so happy she was able to spread her wings. She started making friends and getting involved in the community. She called and texted me everyday and came home to visit when she could. She still does. I had her written into my Will and set up a new trust fund for her. I wanted to make sure she was fully taken care of.

I’d like to think I have a close bond with all three of my girls. I’ve always been closer to Kara than Emma, but Emma and I have a solid relationship too. There’s something about Jess though that has allowed us to form a different kind of close bond.

I’ve told her things I haven’t told my girls. She got the play-by-play when you and I were at odds. I think the fact that we’ve had so many shared experiences is a big contributing factor to that.

About a year after she moved out here, she asked me if she could call me mom. Explained to me that I’d been more of a mom to her in a year than her mom had been in her whole life. I was honored and told her of course she could. I started referring to her as my daughter. She’s grown so much in the past four years and I’m so very proud of her.”

Sharon glowed when she talked about her kids. Brenda found it to be a beautiful sight. She still had more questions for Sharon, but she felt like that was a good stopping point. Sharon had relived a lot of painful memories. She had to be exhausted.

Brenda stood and rounded the table. She signaled Sharon to scoot her chair back and plopped herself onto her lap.

“My word, you’ve had quite the life Sharon Raydor and you’re so much stronger than I thought, which is saying something because I’d already considered you to be the strongest woman I know. You truly are incredible.”

“Thank you and thanks for listening. I’m glad I was able to share all of that. It makes me feel even closer to you.”

Brenda leaned down for a gentle kiss much to Sharon’s delight. It was a sticky July day and Sharon felt like a swim.

“What time do we have to leave for dinner?”

Brenda thought for a moment. “Well it’s in Malibu and the reservation is for 8:00, so 6:30? I’m not sure what kind of traffic we’ll hit on a Saturday night.”

“Sounds about right.” Sharon looked at the clock. It was already 1:00, but they’d still have plenty of time to take a dip. “Wanna go for a swim?”

Brenda nodded. “That sounds wonderful actually.” She lifted herself off of Sharon’s lap and helped her clear the table, before going upstairs to change.

Sharon disappeared into her closet and pulled out a red, low cut one piece. Brenda fished her black bikini out of the bottom of her bag. Not being able to resist a chance to see Sharon naked, she went in to find her.

She was just in time. She sauntered over to her and ran her handles lightly down Sharon’s back eliciting a shiver. She slid her hands around Sharon’s waist, then slid them up to cup her breasts. She began sucking on her earlobe and playing with her nipples. Apparently whatever nerves she had about sex with Sharon were gone.

Sharon moaned and dropped her swimsuit. She tipped her head back, so it was resting in Brenda’s shoulder. Brenda traced the shell of her ear with her tongue and moved her right hand down towards Sharon’s pussy. She dipped her middle finger between her lips. Sure enough, she was already wet.

Sharon’s knees buckled slightly at the contact. Brenda moved her left hand and wrapped it around Sharon’s waist to support her. She started circling around the outside edge of a Sharon’s clit. She got a loud moan in response. She slid her fingers further into Sharon’s vagina and went inside.

She started moving in and out of her as much as she could. The angle restricted her movement, but Sharon didn’t seem to care. Brenda pulled out of Sharon causing her to whimper, but that whimpered turned into a “fuck” as soon as Brenda started rubbing her clit.

When Brenda sensed Sharon was getting close, she went back inside of her, moving in and out several times, before going back to her clit.

She spent a few minutes doing that. When it seemed Sharon couldn’t take it any longer, she circled and flicked her clit until she came so hard she couldn’t stand anymore. Brenda grabbed hold of her tighter and eased them both to the ground.

“Fuck me” Sharon huffed through ragged breaths.

“I believe I just did” Brenda retorted.

“Ha. Ha.” Having made a partial recovery, Sharon got on her knees and turned around. She moved towards Brenda and backed her up against the island in the center of the room. She removed her shirt, shorts, and underwear.

Sharon studied Brenda for a beat, deciding what she wanted to do with her. She went straight her for pussy, running her finger up and down the length of her slit. She could feel Brenda’s wetness even though she was barely inside. She felt wet enough to penetrate.

Without preamble, she put two fingers inside of Brenda. She latched onto her nipple and sucked on it. Sharon settled into the same rhythm of being inside and rubbing her clit that Brenda had, except her position allowed for deeper penetration and the addition of nipple stimulation. Brenda was panting in no time.

“Sharon, please, please. Unnhhh.” Now it was Brenda begging.

Sharon let go of Brenda’s nipple and put her lips to her ear. “Please what?”

“Please” Brenda whispered.

Slowing her movements Sharon said “I need to you say it Brenda.”

Brenda wasn’t used to this kind of talking. She certainly wasn’t used to begging. She found she actually didn’t mind it. In fact, she kind of liked it. She really liked it. “Please make me cum.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sharon began sucking on Brenda’s nipple again and moved her hand faster and faster. Within seconds Brenda was crying out her name. When she was through, she tipped over and laid down on her side. Sharon laid down with her, their foreheads touching.

Sharon began giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Brenda asked with her eyes still closed.

“I’ve never had sex in my closet before.”

Brenda smiled. “I think we need to make it our mission to break in allllll the areas of your home that you’ve never had sex in. Well, except the girls’ rooms. That’d be weird.”

“Mmm, I like the way you think. That’s going to be basically every room in the house.”

“Thank God” Brenda replied, already thinking of where she wanted to have sex with Sharon next.

After a few more minutes of laying there, the women got up and finished getting ready to go down to the pool, where they would enjoy a relaxing afternoon before retreating back to the kitchen for a late lunch, and then the bedroom to prepare for dinner.


	15. Date Night

Sharon found herself standing in her closet, in her towel, trying to decide what to wear to dinner, for the second night in a row. Except this time, dinner wasn’t at her house. It was out. In public. With Brenda.

Rarely did she have this much trouble putting together an outfit. Fashion and style were things she had always been good at. She knew she wanted something sexy and classy. She didn’t want to feel over or under dressed. Dinner was going to be outside, so she didn’t want to wear any heavy fabrics she’d get hot in. She began wondering what Brenda was wearing.

Brenda entered the closet, also in a towel, to find Sharon finishing another lap around the perimeter. She looked perplexed. Her brow was furrowed. She was running her fingers along the multitude of hanging garments. Sharon had been letting her hair air dry. It had beautiful curls and waves. She must straighten it for work. 

“Your hair looks beautiful like that.”

“Thanks, I typically blow it out for work, but when I’m home and on weekends, I kind of let it do its thing.”

“I really like it. Your blow outs are impeccable. How you do it on your own, I don’t know, but this look softens you. It seems like “Sharon” whereas the blowouts are “Cap’n Raydor.” Are you lookin’ for somethin’ to wear?” she asked.

Sharon put her hands on her hips. “Thank you. I’ve had a lot of practice with the blowouts. It took me years to master and yes, I’m lost. What are you wearing?”

Brenda walked to the back-right section of the closet and pulled out a hanger with her red dress on it.

“When did you put that in here?”

“When you went down to get dessert last night. I didn’t want to leave it in my bag all night and all day to get wrinkled.”

“It looks good in here. I like seeing your clothes hanging in my closet.” 

“I do too. There isn’t a lot of room in here though. It’s pretty packed.”

Brenda didn’t know this yet, but Sharon had already started mulling over how she could expand her closet so it would be big enough for both of them, despite it already being massive. What could she say? She had a lot of clothes. She knew she was getting way ahead of herself, but honestly, if Brenda came to her tomorrow and said she wanted to move in, Sharon would singlehandedly move all of her stuff into her house herself.

She walked over to Brenda and rolled the fabric of the sleeve between her thumb and forefinger. “This is a beautiful dress. I remember walking into Electronics and seeing you in this. It literally stopped me in my tracks, but then you stood me up for breakfast” Sharon said through a dramatic sigh. “That was very sad.” 

“Sorry babe. I had a case to close and I don’t think I could’ve made it through breakfast with ya, especially not before my interview with the Mayor. If I couldn’t have you, I needed to be away from you. The time we did spend together that day was already dysregulatin’ for me. Nice, but dysregulatin’. 

Actually, if I’m bein’ honest, I wore this for you. I wanted to impress you and look good for you, show you that the time you’d put into preppin’ me wasn’t a total waste. I know you aren’t a huge fan of the way I dress.” Brenda seemed to shrink, as she was talking.

Sharon felt an ache in her heart. She never wanted to make Brenda feel bad about herself or hurt her self-confidence in any way. “Brenda, I am so sorry. I said some things to you during that interview prep that I shouldn’t have. Like you, I was struggling with not being able to be with you and I took some pot shots. I love the way you dress. I always have actually. It just fits your personality so well and I absolutely love your personality. Your style is uniquely you and that’s a beautiful thing, which you shouldn’t change for anyone.”

Sharon’s words felt like a warm hug. She needed to hear them. She leaned in for a kiss and to offer a simple, but heartfelt, “Thank you.” 

Feeling like she had more of an idea of what she wanted to wear, Sharon turned back to her clothes. Brenda was dying to see what Sharon was going to pick, but she wanted to use her diffuser to tame her hair before it dried all the way. She planted a kiss on Sharon’s bare shoulder and headed back to the bathroom.

Sharon walked over to the non-work dress section of her closet. She sifted through them until she found what she was looking for. It was form-fitting and midnight blue with a Bardot neckline that amplified her cleavage. The dress was knee length, but there was a slit that ran up the front of her left leg, stopping just above mid-thigh. Satisfied with her choice, she hung the dress on a hook and transferred her attention to her impressive shoe collection. She decided on a pair of patent leather, Jimmy Choo pumps that straddled nude and blush pink. They were a good two inches higher than anything she’d wear to work, adding to the sex appeal. With those decisions made, she moseyed back to the bathroom. 

By the time Sharon entered, Brenda had finished with her hair and moved onto her makeup. She was putting on more than she normally would for work. It looked good. 

Since Brenda had vocalized her appreciation for Sharon’s natural look, she decided to forgo the blow out, simply pinning back some of the hair around the crown of her head and leaving a few tendrils around her face.

The women continued their primping in silence. They shared space comfortably, the way a couple married for years, not dating for days, would. 

Finished with all of her beauty prep, Brenda retreated back to the closet to get dressed. She slipped back into her red dress for the first time since her interview with the Mayor. She felt nervous stepping back into it but for different reasons. Brenda did her best to zip it. She got it up about halfway and then couldn’t make it any farther. She tried reaching back over her shoulder to grab it from above. When that didn’t work, she used one hand to pull the fabric of her dress up and tried to grab the zipper with the other. Still, no luck. She let out a frustrated sigh and kept trying.

When Sharon re-entered, she found Brenda circling around in place, like a dog chasing its tail. She giggled.

Brenda huffed. “I cannot, for the life of me, get this dress zipped up. Can ya help me?”

“Of course.”

She approached Brenda, who’d stopped spinning, and now stood facing the mirror. She put her hands on the zipper, using one to hold the dress in place and the other to finish pulling it up. The two women had shared a series of intimate moments so far in their relationship and this was certainly another one. 

As Sharon finished, she moved her hands to Brenda’s shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror. The reality of their budding romance washed over them both. Sharon placed a light kiss where Brenda’s bare skin met the edge of the neckline of her dress. She gave her shoulders a light squeeze and went to put on her own dress.

Brenda watched as Sharon slipped into her dress and zipped it up no problem. How the hell…? She took a seat of the love seat and continued to watch as Sharon danced around her closet, adding a dainty necklace with a pendant that sat just above her breasts and a pair of diamond studs. She stepped into her first shoe and then teetered on that heel, while slipping on the other. She was truly breathtaking.

She turned to find Brenda staring at her. “You ready?” 

“Ye-Yes” she stuttered. “Yes, I am.”

Sharon took her hand and led her to the garage.

Along the way Brenda said, “I was plannin’ to drive because I’m takin’ you out, but if you’d rather take one of your fancy cars we can.”

“Mmm, do you want to take one of the fancy cars?” Sharon said lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

Brenda raised a brow and mirrored Sharon’s pursed lips. “Yeahhhh, kinda.” She followed that up with a batting of her eyelashes. 

“Fancy car it is.” They arrived at the garage. “Which one? Red or black?”

Brenda looked back and forth between the two. The Tesla was nice, but the Lamborghini? That was special. “Black.”

“Let me grab my keys and my clutch.” Sharon circled back to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of her things. As she did so, Brenda approached the car and peeked in. It looked like a racecar.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Sharon unlocked the car door and slid in. Brenda, not realizing just how low the seat was, started her descent gracefully but ended up slamming down like a sack of potatoes.

They were on the highway in no time. Brenda was positive she’d never ridden in anything like Sharon’s car. When they merged on, she was thrown back in her seat, as a result of the rapid acceleration. She glanced at the speedometer; Sharon was nowhere near the speed limit. It seemed her Cap’n had quite the lead foot. She was beginning to see how she’d caught up with her and Gabriel the other day. There was some music playing quietly in the background. Brenda didn’t know who was singing, but it was a nice relaxed, folk rock sound. 

“Is this the radio?” Brenda asked.

“Yes, sometimes I hook my phone up and play music from there, but this is just satellite.”

“It’s nice. What kind of music do you like to listen to?”

“Basically, anything but rap and heavy metal. Sometimes I just put my music on shuffle and that gives me a veeerryyy interesting mix of things. Other times, I pick a playlist or station more tailored to my mood. What about you? What do you like to listen to?”

“Uhhhhh…” That was a good question. What did she like to listen to? “Honestly, I don’t really listen to music that often. I’m hopeless with technology. I don’t listen to music on my phone or anythin’ and if I have the radio on in the car I kinda flip around.”

“What about country?” Sharon asked.

“What about country?” Brenda repeated.

“Well isn’t it like Southern law to listen to it?” Sharon asked wryly.

Brenda rolled her eyes. “No, it is not Southern law.” She thought for a moment longer, “Though that was most of the music I heard grownin’ up. What about you? Do you listen to country?”

“I do occasionally yes. I’m pickier about it. Unless I’m really in the right mood, I can only musically wander my way through so many whiskey-soaked break-ups set to the sad sound of the steel guitar before I get depressed.”

“Fair. That is a fair point.” Brenda spotted a patrol car up on the left. “Cop” she said to Sharon, pointing her finger in that direction.

Knowing she was speeding; Sharon quickly moved over a lane, took her foot off the gas, and lightly tapped on the break. “Thank you.”

Brenda giggled. “I think I see how you caught up to Gabriel and me the other day.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I was driving well within the fringe limits of the law that day.”

“Mmm-hm, Imma have to start callin’ you Cap’n Speed Demon. My little lawbreaker.”

“Shhh, don’t tell anyone I break the rules here and there. I’ll lose my credibility at work.”

“Your secret’s safe with me Cap’n Speed Demon.”

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the restaurant. Brenda was glad Sharon had driven. If she had been behind the wheel, they would’ve been late. Plus, it was fun showing up in a fancy car. The young valet looked like he’d died and gone to heaven when Sharon handed him her keys with a wink. It was kind of odd to see Sharon outside of the LAPD. It was almost like she led a double life. If the people she worked with only knew…

The women were shown to their table on the porch, which was honestly the best one in the whole place. That may or may not have been orchestrated by the Chief herself. 

Sharon was impressed by Brenda’s choice. She would’ve loved anywhere Brenda took her, but this was really nice. The restaurant was intimate and romantic. The outdoor seating was on the water but didn’t leave you feeling like you were swimming in it. The lighting was soft and low, bistro lights were strung above their heads. The table they were taken to offered ample privacy. There was a large bouquet of red roses on it.

“Those are for you” Brenda said as she watched Sharon take stock of the roses.

“For me?”

“Yes.”

Sharon put her nose to the flowers and took a deep breath in. “Thank you. That was very sweet. I love flowers. It’s been a long time since someone got me roses.”

“I’ll always get you roses” Brenda said, her words and her eyes packing a lot of meaning behind them.

Their moment was interrupted by the waitress who swung by to take their drink orders. They ordered a bottle of wine that would be consumed mostly by Brenda, as Sharon had driven them.

With the first glass poured, Sharon took the bottom of the stem of her wineglass between her first and middle finger and started gently swirling it around on the table. “When did you know?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the small whirlpool that was her wine.

“Know what?”

Sharon looked up. “That you’re in love with me.”

“Oh, uh, well, honestly?”

“Always.”

“The very first night we met.”

Sharon’s eyes widened behind the rim of her wineglass. “Really?”

“Lookin’ back on it now? Yes. When I first met you at the hospital, I just, it was like lightenin’ struck me right where I was standin’, as cliché as that may sound. I felt this instant attraction. You have this magnetic pull. I saw you and, and it was like no one else was there, but then you started talkin’ and it took a second for the fog to clear, but once I caught on to what you were sayin,’ I was brought back to reality. You were bein’ all bossy and rude and I came right back at you, a little harder than I meant to, but it was mainly because of that attraction. 

For a long time, I thought it was lust at first sight, but after some reflectin’ I realized it was love at first sight, it was. Before that realization, the first time it dawned on me that I was in love with you, well the first time I really consciously admitted it to myself anyway, was after the summary judgment hearin’. When the judge dismissed the case, I turned around and I looked for you. Not Fritz, but you. 

Then, a couple’a months later you pulled the whole retirement stunt. I was so upset when I thought you were leavin’ the LAPD, leavin’ me. That really drove home what I already knew.

I have to say, I never, ever thought I’d actually have the chance to be with you. There were so many barriers between us, and then I also just assumed you weren’t interested in me. I mean there were times when I had the passin’ thought that you were attracted to me, but my self-doubt would inevitably kick in. 

What about you? When did you know you’re in love with me?”

Sharon opened her mouth to speak, but the waitress picked that exact moment to return to take their orders. After they were through, they resumed the conversation they’d been having.

“When did I know that I’m in love with you? I would also have to say I knew right off the bat and it was a similar experience for me. Like you, I didn’t quite realize it was a case of love at first sight. It took a little time for me to consciously realize it. Actually, it was Jess who pointed it out.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. She was home and I came back from work ranting and raving about how crazy you were driving me. That was during the Ally Moore case. Jess had been listening to me going on about you since that first night at the hospital. She had insight I didn’t I suppose because she interrupted me mid-sentence and said, “You’re in love with her.” I denied it, of course. I stuttered and sputtered, but then I just put my head down on the table, groaned, and told her she was right. She put her hand on my upper back and rubbed some soothing circles. It was a bit of a role reversal.”

It was Brenda’s turn to widen her eyes. Sharon knew she was in love with her long before she admitted she was in love with Sharon. 

“You see, for me, I thought I was in the stereotypical lesbian hell scenario of falling for a straight, married woman. Once I realized I was in love with you, it made it even harder to be around you. I had to try to lock it down even more. I tried to avoid you, as much as possible.

Ironically, I started having to spend more time with you between the Chief of Police nomination and then the audit and the lawsuit. It became harder to hold everything in. I also felt like there were times when you were giving me signals you were interested, but I brushed them off as best I could. 

There were several instances where you almost died. I was absolutely distraught each time. That day of the summary judgment, that suspect shot himself in your interview room. That was such a close call. When you came into Electronics in your cardigan, you looked exhausted and rattled and sad and small. All I wanted to do was put my arms around you and tell you it’d be okay, but I couldn’t, so I went on a warpath instead. I feel kind of sorry for the people I had to interview that day because I was not nice. At all.”

Brenda laughed. “Oh lord, I can only imagine. I’ll never forget that day. I wanted to hug you too. I just wanted to bury my nose in your fluffy hair and feel your arms around me. That was another cue for me. I wanted to seek comfort from you, not my husband.”

“Fluffy?”

“What?”

“My hair is fluffy?”

“Yes, it is and that’s what you picked up from what I just said?”

Sharon gave a half smile. “No, I picked up other stuff too.”

Their food arrived and they lapsed into silence, as they both began eating.

“You know, to outsiders it may seem like we’re moving fast, but this is something that has been blossoming for quite some time.”

“Yes, it has been” Brenda agreed.

“So, what are we going to do about work?”

Brenda cocked her head to the side “Whatta ya mean?”

“Well, for one, we’re required to notify our immediate superior of our relationship. Then there’s the matter of telling our divisions. Plus, we’ll need to make sure we have a plan for any future joint investigations.”

“Ugh, I really don’t want to have to tell Will.”

Sharon thought for a second. “Actually, we don’t have to. We just need to notify Assistant Chief Avalon. However, Chief Pope will find out eventually and it’d probably be best coming from you, not the rumor mill.”

“Me? You mean us?”

“Oh no, I mean you. I think that conversation would be best just you and him.”

“Mmm-hmph, we’ll revisit that one later. As far as joint investigations, I’ll just have Lieutenant Provenza take point. He’s already second in command.”

“Alright, I’ll go with Sergeant Elliot. I’m sure Lieutenant Provenza will be thrilled to find out you’re flying around with the Wicked Witch.”

“Oh Sharon, I’m so sorry everyone has been so mean to you. The guys have warmed up to you, they have. I think they realized you have our collective best interests at heart, and you started bein’ more flexible, which also helped. I think, deep down, they just want me to be happy and if you make me happy, they’ll be supportive. Well, I think that’s how it’ll go. Provenza might not be thrilled about it, but anyone who isn’t on board will be gettin’ on board, or else” Brenda ended ominously.

“Or else?” Sharon smirked, brow raised.

“Yes, or else. What about your squad? How do you think they’ll react?”

“I think they’ll have a similar reaction. We’re a tight knit group. We have to be because no one else in the LAPD likes us.”

“Can’t argue with you there, hun. Thank God Taylor’s gone. Can you imagine havin’ to have that conversation with him? I mean it was lookin’ like he was goin’ to be promoted to Assistant Chief.”

Sharon pulled a face. “Ugh, no. He was a smarmy one. I have to say, I was so incredibly relieved when the leak turned out to be him. I was absolutely dreading the idea that it was someone from Major Crimes. That would’ve broken your heart. 

Actually, there was a time when I thought the leak might’ve been Detective Gabriel. My stomach was in knots for weeks.”

Brenda’s eyes went wide again, she put her fork down. “David? Really? Why?”

“Well not him, so much as his girlfriend, Anne. It was looking like she might’ve crossed paths with Goldman during a summer internship. She’s a law student. I followed the lead, but luckily it didn’t pan out.”

“Luckily is right. It felt horrible, to say the least, havin’ someone betray me like that. On the other hand, it got Taylor out of the LAPD and we got a much better Assistant Chief.”

“I’ll say. Chief Avalon is so much better. Actually, she’s a lesbian too.”

Brenda’s mouth opened in surprise. She leaned in towards Sharon and whispered “Really?”

“Yes. She was a Captain when I was a Lieutenant. We had a few overlapping investigations and bonded over being some of the only women in the LAPD. We went out for drinks a few times. That’s when I found out she was gay and vice versa. I promised I’d never out her and she promised me the same, so don’t tell anyone. I think she has personally felt that being open would hinder her chances of moving up in the ranks.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. I guess I can see it. I like her, but I like her less now that I know she dated my girlfriend” Brenda huffed.

Brenda was more jealous than Sharon thought. If she were being honest with herself, she kind of loved it. “Brenda, we didn’t date. We never dated.”

“Uh huh, sure you didn’t. You just got drinks. On more than one occasion. I’ll have to make sure that when we go tell her about us, she knows your mine.”

“What’re you going to do? Mark your territory?”

“Maybe” Brenda said with a mischievous grin.

“You really are something else.”

“Yes, but I’m your somethin’ else.”

“Yes, you are.”

The waitress returned to clear their plates and take orders for dessert. Sharon declined, but Brenda, of course, ordered something called “Death by Chocolate.”

“You can have a few bites of mine, if you want.”

“My God.”

“What?”

“Did Brenda Leigh Johnson, the sugar monger herself, just offer to share her dessert with me?”

“As a matter of fact, she did. That, my dear, is how you know I am truly, deeply, and madly in love with you.”

The women shared another moment, before Sharon broke the silence.

“Enough about work. I have another question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever been with a woman before?”

“A long time ago, back when I was livin’ in D.C. and workin’ for the State Department. I went out one night, after a long day at work, and met this bartender, Claire.”

“Sounds like you have a penchant for bartenders.”

“Well where else was I supposed to meet people? That night, I wasn’t even tryin’ to meet anyone. It was a chance thing. We started talkin’ and I ended up goin’ back to her place for a nightcap. We didn’t have sex or anythin’, but it was the beginnin’ of what ended up bein’ a five-year relationship. 

Workin’ for the State Department made it hard to have a relationship with anyone who wasn’t also workin’ there. I had to lie a lot and would sort of come and go, dependin’ on what my assignment was.”

“Right, because it was the “State Department.” Sharon said using air quotes. She wasn’t stupid. She knew Brenda had worked for the CIA.

“Exactly. It was also hard because I wasn’t out to my parents. I’m still not. My brother is gay, and they have come to accept it, more or less, over the years, but I felt like they wouldn’t be able to handle another gay child.”

Sharon interjected. “Is that how you identify? As gay?”

“Well, I guess I’ve never really thought about the specific labels that much. Most of my relationships have been with men, so I’m tempted to say I’m bisexual, but I don’t think I was ever actually in love or truly attracted to any of them, so from that prospective I’d say I identify as a lesbian. Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely.”

“I had crushes on girls in high school and college and beyond. My first kiss was with a girl. I kind of freaked out about it. I didn’t entertain the idea of datin’ or bein’ with a woman for some time after that, not until I met Claire. 

Anyway, she wanted a more predictable, stable relationship. She wanted to be out. She wanted both of us to be out. It got to the point where we were fightin’ a lot. I think we still loved each other, but there was too much in our way. We broke up.

I met Will shortly thereafter. We dated for a while. I didn’t know he was married. I was so pissed when I found out. I felt betrayed and used. After that, I went back home to Atlanta.

That was when I met my first husband. It was a whirlwind romance. A total rebound. We were together for around five years. Married for four. From what you told me this mornin,’ he wasn’t all that different from your ex-husband. He was an asshole who drank too much and yelled at me a lot. I got sick of it; told him I was goin’ to leave him. He didn’t take that very well. He made allegations that I was cheatin’ on him with a younger, lower rankin’ officer. That triggered an ethics inquiry and was enough to get me to leave the Atlanta PD. 

Coincidentally, Will reached out with the opportunity to come out here and lead an “elite squad of detectives.” The unit was originally called the “Priority Murder Squad.”

Sharon’s face started to break. She tried to keep it in, but she dissolved into laughter. “Priority Murder Squad? PMS?”

Brenda laughed along with her. “Yes, PMS. I can’t believe no one caught it before. That’s what you get for lettin’ the men name things, I guess.”

“I guess.”

The waitress returned with Brenda’s dessert. It was huge. She quickly grabbed her fork and dove in. Brenda spoke with her mouth full of food. “Sharon, this is amazin’. You have to try a bite.”

Brenda used her fork to compose another bite and extended it out to Sharon. Sharon seductively put her lips around the fork and pulled away slowly. She maintained eye contact with Brenda, whose underwear was now uncomfortably wet, the whole time. 

“You’re right. That is amazing. So, when you moved out here, that’s when you met Agent Howard?”

“Yes, I’d crossed paths with him before, but we’d never had any sort of relationship. He was nice and very interested in me. I wasn’t interested in him, but he pursued me so persistently, and he was really my only friend here in LA. I finally just kind of gave in. The rest was basically history after that.” Brenda paused to take another bite of her dessert.

“I do want to tell you about everythin’ that happened with him, but not here. I know there’s a good chance I’ll end up cryin’.”

Sharon reached for Brenda’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, and I won’t pressure you to do so.”

“I know. I want to tell you though. I don’t want there to be any secrets. Like you said to me before, with you, I’m an open book.”

With that, Brenda finished her dessert, giving Sharon a few more bites along the way, each of which made Brenda even wetter. They transitioned to some lighter conversation. Brenda entertained Sharon with a few stories of the farce that is sometimes Major Crimes. When the food was finished and the wine was gone, Brenda paid the bill. She handed Sharon her roses and they went back to the car. 

Cap’n Speed Demon had them home in no time. It wasn’t like Sharon was driving even faster than before because she was growing hornier by the second or anything like that.  
She barely gave Brenda the chance to get in the door before grabbing her by the hand and leading her upstairs to her bedroom, the way Brenda had done to her the night before. 

It was dark out, but the moon was full. Sharon opened the blinds she’d closed earlier to let the moonlight spill into the room, casting a soft, silver glow. She wanted to be able to really see Brenda. She returned to her, stepping out of her heels along the way. Brenda did the same. Sharon walked around behind her, putting her hands back on the zipper of Brenda’s dress. She leaned in so her mouth was to her ear.

“Ever since the first time I saw you in this dress, all I’ve wanted to do is take it off of you.” As she spoke, she slowly pulled the zipper down. The cool air on Brenda’s warm back caused her to shiver.

Sharon pushed the fabric of the dress off Brenda’s shoulders and down her arms. She began placing kisses along her spine, crouching down to continue to pull the fabric off of her. When Sharon reached her tailbone, she began kissing her way back up, sliding her hands along the front of Brenda’s thighs. 

She turned Brenda around to face her. Very lightly, she used the fingers on her right hand to trace down the middle of her forehead, over her right brow to her temple, across her cheekbone to her cupid’s bow, over her lips to her chin. She continued her journey moving across Brenda’s jaw to the side of her neck, down to her collarbone, slowly sliding across its length before slipping down towards the curve of her right breast. She went over, around, and under, leading her to Brenda’s taut stomach. She kept moving down until she reached her right hipbone. Her fingers slowed even further as she journeyed up and around, returning her hand to Brenda’s spine. 

Sharon had been standing an arm’s length away from Brenda, her eyes following her fingers. She took a step closer, causing Brenda’s breath to hitch. Sharon moved her hand up to Brenda’s bra. In one swift movement, she unclasped it. Stepping back again, she removed her bra, leaving Brenda standing there in nothing but her black, lace thong. 

Brenda wasn’t used to someone taking so much time with her. She’d never had someone look at her with such awe. She felt vulnerable standing there almost completely naked, while Sharon was still fully dressed, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

“Go lay down” Sharon instructed.

Brenda did as she was told. She laid down on her back and made herself comfortable in Sharon’s bed. She watched as Sharon put her glasses on the nightstand and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. The largest window being behind her, she was backlit, moonlight illuminating the slight halo of frizz that had formed during dinner, as a result of the saltwater and humidity. She was practically glowing. She looked like a goddess. 

She removed the pins from her hair and shook it out, before reaching behind herself to unzip her dress. Slowly and deliberately, she stripped it off, giving Brenda a show. Her strapless bra and underwear followed shortly after. She rounded the bed and climbed on, settling on her knees next to Brenda’s legs. Her fingers hooked themselves on the sides of her thong, pulling it down. She tossed it over her shoulder.

Finally, Sharon had Brenda right where she wanted her. She sat there for a few moments, looking her over from head to toe, visually appreciating every part of her. 

Brenda couldn’t believe how turned on she was from barely being touched. The way Sharon was looking at her made her feel exposed. She felt like Sharon was looking right through her into her soul. It was insanely intimate and also sort of healing. To have someone truly appreciate her, truly love her. To feel like she was the most important person in the world. She was already itching to be able to explore Sharon in the same way. 

Sharon leaned down and began placing soft kisses across every inch of skin she could reach. The inside of her knee. The underside of her breast. The crease of her elbow. Along the way, she discovered Brenda had a small scar on the inside of her left bicep that she got roughhousing with her brother as a kid, a faded burn the size of a quarter on her right forearm that she got opening an oven door, and a heart-shaped birthmark the size of a dime on the left side of her ribcage. She learned that a kiss right below Brenda’s belly button made her giggle, a nip on her hipbone made her gasp, and a lick across the divot of her collarbone made her moan. 

Satisfied with her journey, Sharon moved the straddle Brenda’s hips. She kissed her on one of the only places she had been avoiding. Her lips. She kissed her lips the same way she’d been kissing her body, languidly and deliberately, but with intense passion. 

Brenda brought her hands to Sharon’s face, holding her cheeks. She tried to speed things up, but Sharon wouldn’t let her. She got a bite on her bottom lip in response. 

After several minutes of exploring the inside of Brenda’s mouth, she pulled back and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. They locked eyes, holding each other’s gazes for several beats.

“You are so beautiful” Sharon said reverently to which Brenda responded with a coy smile.

Sharon kissed Brenda’s lips again and then started kissing her way back down her body to her breasts. Her mouth on one, her hand on the other, she started sucking, licking, biting, pinching, and tugging on her nipples.

Brenda swore the room was actually starting to spin around her.

Sharon moved away from Brenda’s breasts and continued down to the one place she still hadn’t been. 

Brenda’s breath started to become more labored before Sharon even got there. She could feel her impatience growing, but she was determined to continue to let Sharon take the lead. She tried to slow her breathing by inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through pursed lips. Her legs fell fully open to allow Sharon to settle in between them. 

Sharon ran her hands up and down Brenda’s thighs. She laid on her stomach, visually appreciating the previously hidden part of her. She slid her fingers into the creases of her thighs and vagina rubbing ellipses on both sides. Moving further inward, she parted Brenda’s pussy lips, so the inside of her was exposed. She leaned in to blow gently on it.

Finally, Brenda felt Sharon’s tongue on her. She was licking her between her inner and outer lips. 

“Hunnnnnhuuh” she cried out. She was doing her best to hang on.

Sharon pulled back, replacing her tongue with her fingers. She ran her forefinger up and down Brenda’s slit, drawing figure eights around her clit and opening. Slowly, she pushed her finger inside her. She held it there, completely still. She could feel Brenda clenching around her. 

Brenda tried to reengage with deep breathing she’d been practicing before, but it was becoming harder and harder to do. She could feel Sharon’s finger starting to move. She was bending her finger back towards her, making a come-hither motion, but she only did so a few times before pulling out.

Sharon heard Brenda whimper at the loss of her finger inside her. She was kind of shocked at how patient Brenda had been and how compliant she was. Sharon decided it was time to reward her. She leaned back in and firmly flicked her clit with her tongue. Her own reward was a long, loud moan. 

Brenda could feel herself beginning to thrust her hips upwards, trying to chase Sharon’s tongue. She was losing her patience and losing her control. Her tongue on her clit brought her to another level. She felt Sharon’s hands reaching around her thighs to hold her hips in place.

With Brenda more contained, Sharon was able to settle into a rhythm, alternating between licking, sucking, and flicking. She could hear Brenda’s cries and moans growing progressively louder. Sharon could sense Brenda was getting close. She wasn’t quite ready to let her fall over the edge yet. She slowed her movements and started using her tongue to lightly spell out her name on her clit. 

The world around Brenda started to become quiet. It was like she was underwater. She felt like she was on a carousel. She was going up and down and around in circles all at once. No one had ever built her up in this way. She didn’t even know she was capable of lasting this long. With two fingers, instead of one, Sharon thrust back into Brenda taking her by complete surprise.

“Oh, sweet Jesus.”

Sharon paused to look up at Brenda. Her hair was tossed about the pillow. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly putting her breasts on full display. She had her chin tipped up in the air, forehead facing back to the headboard. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, hands clutching the pillow under her head, thin sheen of sweat coating her body. She was the picture of pure sex. Sharon started moving her fingers again, moving them in and out, scissoring them back and forth, making that come-hither motion. Her tongue was back on Brenda’s clit moving fervently. 

“Mmmm, Sharon, oh my, oh my God.”

Brenda could feel herself losing it. She couldn’t hold on any longer. She could hear herself growing louder and more incoherent by the second. 

Knowing Brenda was right on the edge, Sharon moved her right hand up to her right breast, doing her best to continue holding her down while adding some pinches and tugs. She gently grazed her teeth across Brenda’s clit, at last letting Brenda tumble over to the other side.

The intensity of Sharon being inside of her, eating her out, and playing with her nipple offered Brenda so much pleasure it almost hurt. Once she felt Sharon’s teeth, all of the tension that had been building for the better part of the last hour exploded. She cried out Sharon’s name so loud she almost hurt her own ears.

Sharon pushed Brenda until it seemed she couldn’t take it any longer. She pulled away and pulled out, taking a little time to breathe. She licked the cum off her fingers and began moving back up to Brenda’s face. When she got there her eyes were still closed. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out to wipe them away.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a healthy dose of concern.

Brenda opened her eyes. “Yes, I am more than okay. For the first time in a very long time. I feel whole. I feel at peace. I feel at home. I feel like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

Sharon felt tears forming in her own eyes. She leaned down and gently put her forehead against Brenda’s. 

Brenda started moving beneath her, itching to get her hands on Sharon. 

“Take a minute” Sharon said, trying to slow her down.

“I don’t need a minute. I’ve had so many minutes without you and now I want to take advantage of all the ones I have with you.

Sharon couldn’t argue with that. She flipped over and settled on her back, content to let Brenda take the reins and that’s exactly what she did.

Mimicking the position Sharon started in, she settled on her knees next to her and started conducting her visual exploration. She kissed her way across her body. Along the way she found the faded, puckered scar from the bullet that tore through her arm decades before, a faded c-section scar from giving birth to Kara, and a tattoo on the inside of her right heel.

“You have a tattoo?” Brenda couldn’t help but ask. “How am I just now noticing that?”

“Well normally when we’re together I have my shoes on and the times I haven’t you’ve been far more interested in my breasts or my ass or my lips.” Sharon said wryly.

The tattoo was four interlocking rings. “What does it mean?”

“My girls always wanted to get matching tattoos. They bothered me about it for years. Finally, about five years ago I gave in. Originally, it was only three rings to represent the three of us. Once Jess really became part of our nuclear family, Emma, Kara, and I added a fourth ring and Jess got the tattoo as well. Emma’s is on her rib cage, Kara has hers on her wrist, and Jess’ is on the inside of her forearm just below the crease of her elbow. Emma and I wanted ours to be easily concealed. Kara and Jess wanted theirs where they could see them all the time.”

“That’s sweet. I really like that. I have to say I’m kinda surprised Cap’n Raydor has a tattoo, even a small one.”

Sharon put her finger to her mouth. “Shhh, that’s another secret.” 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. They all are. I love knowin’ these little things about you. I love knowin’ that I’ll be in a room with you and know these things about your body that no one else does.” Brenda brought her lips to Sharon’s earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and nibbling on it briefly causing Sharon to gasp. “I love knowin’ what you sound like when I do that.” Her voiced dropped lower. “I love knowin’ that your mine and that no one else will ever know you the way I do.” She circled Sharon’s nipple with her index finger.  
Sharon could feel herself melting, physically and emotionally. “Yes I am. I’m yours. I’m all yours” she said, voice very breathy.

“That’s right.” Brenda sucked on Sharon’s earlobe one more time and then continued her journey. She learned that a kiss on the back of her knee made her giggle, a nip on her chin made her moan, and lick along the underside of her breast made her curse. After spending a long time familiarizing herself with what Sharon liked done to her breasts, Brenda moved down to her pussy. She took another deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth, trying to slow herself down. She didn’t want to rush.

Sharon knew she could be submissive in the bedroom, but she had never let someone take such ownership of her body. Had she really let Brenda claim her as her own so easily? Yes, she had, and she meant it. She was Brenda’s. 

Brenda covered Sharon’s pussy with the entirety of her wide mouth. She used her tongue to tease her outer lips before sucking on them.

“Shhhhit.” Sharon grabbed fistfuls of sheets, twisting them around her wrists. 

She kept suckling them in and out of her mouth, trying to build Sharon up as slowly as possible. Afterwards, she let them go and used her fingers to open her up. Using her tongue once more, she circled Sharon’s opening. Carefully, she dipped the tip of it inside of her.

“Mmmmmm, oh Brenda.”

Brenda could hear Sharon’s breath getting heavier. She pushed her tongue fully inside, fucking her until the need for air took over. Sharon was squirming. She moved her fingers away, sliding her hands under her thighs to her hips, pinning her down. 

Sharon was wrestling with herself. She wanted to settle for Brenda, but her body had other ideas. She loosened her death grip on the sheets and shook out her hands a few times. The base of her spine was starting to tingle. Her abdominal muscles were tense. There was a large lump in her throat. 

With Sharon more still, Brenda was able to move one of her hands back to and slip two of her fingers inside of her. Her mouth moved to her clit. She knew it would only take a few firm flicks to make Sharon cum, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. She slowed her movements and started using her tongue to write her name. Despite having been in a tantric haze before, Brenda was almost positive she’d felt Sharon do the same to her.

Sharon’s entire body was tingling. She felt drunk. At this point, she wasn’t breathing, so much as gasping and panting. She felt like she was balancing on the tip of a knife, teetering on the edge. She pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Brenda’s tongue started moving faster and firmer.

“Uhhhh, huuhhh, Brenda, yes, oh my God yes! Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

She wasn’t going to. Brenda was going to keep going until Sharon pushed her away.

Sharon’s breath was caught in her throat. She was silent for a beat, until she reached her peak. Colors burst behind her tightly shut eyelids. She screamed Brenda’s name in an octave she didn’t even know she had. Brenda was still going. She felt like she might be able to cum again, but she was almost sure her body would fall apart if she did. Another time. She tapped Brenda on the head, signaling her to stop. Her throat was sore from yelling, her voice raw.

When Brenda was once again face to face with Sharon, she kissed her deeply, eliciting a hum. She reached down for the sheets and moved to tuck into her side, covering them in the process. 

The first time they slept together, it was years of sexual tension and desire coming out. The second time, in the closet, was purely carnal. This time though, this time was one of those transcendental sexual experiences. It wasn’t sex, it was making love. If there had been any room for questions about their relationship and where they stood, they were gone. There was no going back now and they both knew it.

Eventually, they got up to get ready for bed. Sharon closed the blinds once more. Brenda decided to forgo her nightly trip to Sharon’s closet for pajamas. She wanted to sleep naked. She wanted to feel her skin against Sharon’s all night long. They settled in with Sharon spooning Brenda. Both feeling equally at peace, they drifted off into a deep, restorative sleep.


	16. Flowers

Chief Will Pope stepped off the elevator onto the 12th floor in search of Captain Raydor. It was Monday morning and she was supposed to be back at work. He was carrying a large, fairly expensive bouquet of flowers. He was nervous. Taking unsolicited flowers to the woman in the LAPD most likely to report him for sexual harassment was a risk, but he felt this was the perfect time.

He’d had a crush on the Captain for quite some time. Things had settled down. Professionally speaking, Sharon was now accessible. He didn’t know if she was seeing anyone. It didn’t seem like she was, then again, she was very close to the vest when it came to her personal life. According to the grapevine, she was a lesbian. He didn’t think that was true though. I mean she didn’t look like one. Besides the flowers, he had something else in his pocket that he hoped would at least score him a first date.

As he entered the bullpen, he saw her blinds were closed, but it looked like her door was open. Unlike Brenda, Sharon’s office had two entrances, instead of three, only one of which was visible from the bullpen. The main door was on the side and then there was a back door leading to the hallway behind. He spotted Sergeant Elliot.

“Is the Captain in?”

Sergeant Elliot looked up at him and saw the flowers. What in the world? With a confused look he pointed to her office. “Yeah, in there. She’s catching up on some paperwork I think.”

Will gave a half salute. “Thank you.”

With a deep breath, he walked the last few steps to Sharon’s door. He peeked his head in to see her sitting at her desk writing what he assumed was a report. She looked different. Her hair was a little curlier. She was wearing a white blouse with…pink flowers on it? Since when did she dress like that? She looked like a more expensive version of Brenda. He knocked a few times to get her attention.

“Come in” Sharon called, keeping her head down as she finished writing the last few words of the paragraph she was working on. When she looked up, she saw Chief Pope standing in her doorway holding…a bouquet of flowers? Immediately, she felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She really hoped he’d somehow, unknowingly intercepted a flower delivery from Brenda, but she highly doubted it. Regardless of her feelings, he was her superior officer, so she stood as she greeted him.

“Good morning Chief.”

“Captain” he returned with a nod. He closed the door and approached her desk. Offering her the vase he said, “These are for you.”

Sharon did her best to genuinely smile, though she was pretty sure it came off as more of a grimace. He didn’t seem to notice. “Thank you, Chief. They’re lovely.” She wanted to ask him why the hell he’d brought them to her, but she decided to wait and hear what he had to say. There had to be an explanation. Right?

Pope took a seat, prompting Sharon to do the same. “Please, call me Will. I think we can drop the formalities for now.”

Oh, dear lord. The dread in Sharon’s stomach started to grow.

“I thought that after the week you had, you could use a little something to cheer you up and also something to congratulate you.”

“I’m sorry? I’m not following you. Congratulate me for what?”

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He stood and placed it on Sharon’s desk in front of her. Sharon looked at it like it was a snake that was going to bite her. What could possibly be in there? Seeing as though Will was still standing in front of her, she decided she’d better open it. When she did, she saw a pair of silver stars. She gasped and put her hand on her heart.

“Oh my God. I can’t, I had given up on this a long time ago.”

“After your life saving actions last week, I went to the Mayor to discuss circumnavigating the promotions freeze. I’d promised you this quite some time ago and I don’t go back on my promises. Congratulations Commander” he finished extending his hand towards Sharon.

Sharon finally looked up at him. Still stunned, she stood back up to take his hand. “Thank you Chief. Thank you so much.”

“Will, please and you’re welcome. It’s well deserved.”

Will continued to linger. Sharon sensed there was something else he wanted to say.

“Uh, listen Sharon, I was wondering, uhh” Will was starting to sweat and stutter. Sharon tilted her head as she listened. “I was wondering if you’d maybe like to get dinner sometime. Say this Friday?”

Sharon found that she was surprised but also not surprised, especially after Brenda’s insistence that Will “had the hots for her.” “Oh Chief, Will, that is very nice of you, but I don’t think that’d be such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you’re my superior officer, not to mention the Chief of Police.”

Will laughed. “Sharon, I know you're all about the rules, but there is nothing saying superior officers can’t date those who are lower ranking.”

“That’s true. Still, I’m not sure the Chief of Police dating a Captain would look very good. Plus, there are other factors at play.”

“I wouldn’t be dating a Captain. I’d be dating a Commander and what other factors?” Will was starting to wonder if the rumors were true. Why else would she be turning him down? He was one of the most powerful men in the city and in his opinion, a total catch.

Sharon paused for a second, trying to figure out how she wanted to approach this. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him about her and Brenda. Maybe he’d pick up on some subtle cues? She looked him straight in the eye and said, “Just other factors.” She drew the words out, annunciating them very deliberately.

Will looked at her. Oh, ohhhhh. So, the rumors were true. Well, that was sad for him, but also meant he wasn’t just being rejected based on his looks or personality. He nodded a few times, a knowing look in his eye. “Got it” he said with a thumbs up. “Well, good for you Sharon, good for you. Anyway, I should get going. Congratulations again. You earned it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

With that, Will turned to leave. Once he was out of her sight, Sharon let out a sigh and flopped back into her chair. That was uncomfortable to say the least, but also kind of comical. His face when he connected that she’s a lesbian, at least she thought that’s what he was connecting. Before long, her shoulders were starting to shake. Small snorts were coming out, she started laughing so hard she ended up with tears streaming down her face. Then she started thinking about how Brenda would react to what happened, and she laughed even harder. Her stomach was starting to hurt. How was she going to tell Brenda? She decided to have a little fun. She pulled out her cell and snapped a photo of the flowers. She texted it to her with a message that simply said _“From Pope”_

Downstairs, Brenda’s phone chirped indicating she had a new message. It was from Sharon. She opened it. Instantly she was mad. “What on earth?” she said with enough outrage to attract the attention of her squad. Who did Will Pope think he was giving her girlfriend flowers? She quickly and aggressively typed a response _“From Pope? What do you mean? “From Pope.” I can’t believe him. Some nerve he has”_

Sharon giggled reading Brenda’s message. She wished she could’ve seen her face. The stars on her desk caught her attention again. She couldn’t believe she’d actually received the promotion. The first thing she wanted to do was run down to Major Crimes to tell Brenda in person. _“I’ll explain later. You busy right now?”_

Brenda huffed at Sharon’s response. She didn’t want an explanation later. She wanted one now. All she wanted to do was march up to Sharon’s office, but she was busy. _“I’m reviewing some surveillance footage with the squad but should be done in about a half hour”_

_“Okay, I’m going to come down once you’re done. I looovveee youuuu”_

Brenda sighed. She couldn’t even be the least bit annoyed with her Cap’n. _“Looking forward to it. I loovvveee youuuu tooooo”_

Sharon smiled at her phone. While she was waiting to go see Brenda, she decided to tell her girls. She’d wanted Brenda to be the first to find out, but she was dying to tell someone. She figured they’d all be busy, so she took a photo of the stars and sent them in their family group chat. Not even a minute later her phone started ringing. It was Jess.

“Hi honey” Sharon answered.

“Hi, am I speaking to Commander Sharon Raydor?” Jess replied in a business tone.

“As a matter of fact, you are.” Sharon’s response elicited a loud squeal from her daughter causing her to have to hold the phone away from her ear.

“Oh my God, Mom, I’m so proud of you!!! You deserve it, you really do. It was a long time coming.”

“Thanks sweetheart. To be honest, I didn’t think I’d ever achieve the rank of Commander.”

“Well you did, and you worked really hard for it. After all you’ve done for the LAPD, it’s the least they could do. Who presented them to you?”

“Chief Pope.”

“Ohhhhh” was Jess’ initial response. Her mom had never explicitly stated he had a crush on her, but the context clues implied he did.

“Yes, ohhhh is right. Actually, he brought me a huge bouquet of flowers and to top it off, he asked me out on a date.”

Jess burst out laughing. “Noooo, he didn’t, that’s hilarious.” She decided she had to see these flowers for herself. She tapped the FaceTime button on her phone. Her mom promptly answered, turning the camera around to show her. “Wow, those are nice.”

Sharon flipped her camera back around to face her. “Mmm, I suppose they are. It was such an awkward conversation.”

“How did you turn him down? Did you tell him you’re gay?”

“Not directly. I started by trying to hide behind the rules, saying it wouldn’t look good for the Chief of Police to be dating a Captain, or a Commander now I guess, but he didn’t take the bait, so I just told him there were “other factors.” He pushed me for more, so I kind of gave him the subtle hint. I think he caught on because he got that knowing look and gave me an awkward thumbs up accompanied by him saying “Got it. Good for you Sharon, good for you.”

Jess put her hand over her mouth and laughed some more. Her poor mother. How did she get herself into these situations? “Dear lord. It sounds like you handled it gracefully as always. Also, you look beautiful, but I have to ask, what are you wearing?”

Sharon looked down at herself briefly, then looked back at the camera. “A blouse.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Thank you Commander Obvious, I can see that. I meant what are you wearing at work. You hardly ever wear pink and you certainly don’t wear floral prints to the office and since when do you wear blouses with that kind of neckline?”

Sharon had worn another high necked, pussy bow, as her hickey was still a little too conspicuous for just make up coverage. She didn’t have a ton of blouses like that and she felt like wearing something a little different. She wanted to bring some life into her work wardrobe for a day. So, sue her. It also happened to be a blouse she most definitely didn’t buy while daydreaming about Brenda during a retail therapy shopping trip at Dolce and Gabbana. She shrugged “I just felt like doing something a little different today.”

Narrowing her eyes, Jess took a good look at her mom’s face. She was a great liar. She had an excellent poker face. She could hide things from her sisters but not her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew something was up. “Any particular reason you decided to “do something a little different”?”

“Nope, no reason” Sharon brushed off.

Jess didn’t believe her but decided to let it go for now. “Uh huh, sure. I know you’re at work, so I won’t keep you. I just wanted to call and say congratulations and I love you and I miss you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” It had only been about a week and a half, but she was used to seeing her mom at least once a week, if not more. “Will you be home this weekend?” Jess assumed she would be. If she wasn’t with her or Kara, she was usually just hanging around the house or running errands, but for some reason, she had a hunch she might be wrong this time.

Sharon didn’t have any formal plans yet, but she basically planned to spend all future weekends with Brenda. She didn’t want to lie to her daughter, but she also wasn’t quite ready to tell her about her new relationship. Not without talking to Brenda to let her know she was doing so first. “I’m not sure yet. The officers of the LAPD might be the determining factor there.” That wasn’t exactly a lie. Brenda was an officer of the LAPD.

Oh yeah, something was definitely up. “Okay, well keep me posted.”

“I will. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Jess blew her a kiss and hung up. Sharon looked at her watch. She had another twenty minutes or so before heading down to see Brenda. She decided that was enough time to finish up one more report.

Brenda looked the clock on her phone. She was getting antsy. “Buzz, how much footage is left?”

“Uhh, looks like around fifteen minutes.”

She took her glasses off and looked around. The guys could handle it. “Okay, it doesn’t seem like we’re gettin’ anywhere here. Lieutenant Tao, please call and request a warrant for the victim’s cell phone and computer. Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez follow up with the victim’s family and co-workers. Lieutenant Provenza, Detective Gabriel look into his financials please. Buzz if you wouldn’t mind goin’ through the rest of this footage. Thank y’all, thank you so much.” With that, she went back to her office to text Sharon. _“Okay, I have some time. Come down now. I need my explanation”_

After firing it off she decided it might have been a little gruff, so she followed up with _“Pretty please 🥺” and another message “With a cherry on top 🍒”_

Sharon smirked at her cell. She figured she should put Brenda out of her misery. Tucking her stars and phone into her pockets, she strode off to the elevator.

Provenza sat at his desk pretending to be busy. The Chief looked like she was waiting for something or rather someone. First the little outburst, then the dispersion of the squad, and now she was closing all of her blinds and most of her doors? Sure enough, moments later he heard the Captain. She sauntered into the Murder Room right past him. He watched as she exchanged a small nod with Gabriel and went into the Chief’s office without so much as a knock, closing the door behind her. Oh, he didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Across the room, Gabriel got up and headed for the break room. Provenza followed him shortly after. Time to get some answers.

Brenda looked up to see Sharon closing her door. She’d seen her in her work clothes before she left her house but somehow, she looked even more beautiful now.

“Hey gorgeous” Brenda greeted with a smile.

“Hey yourself.” Sharon rounded her desk and planted a kiss on Brenda’s lips before perching on the corner.

“Flowers? Pope brought you flowers?”

“Yes, he did.”

“And why on God’s green earth did he do that?”

“Ah, yes, well he thought I could use something to cheer me up after the week I had.”

Brenda rolled her eyes so hard they almost popped out of her head.

“He also wanted to congratulate me” Sharon added nonchalantly.

“Congratulate you for what?” Sharon reached into her pocket and pulled the black box out handing it to Brenda.

Brenda looked at Sharon, slightly confused, before opening it. She saw the stars and looked back at Sharon, stunned, tears already forming in her eyes. “Oh my God, Sharon!” She jumped up from her chair and hugged her tightly. “I’m so proud of you!” She pulled back and gave her a long, deep kiss. Lacing her arms around her neck she added “Commander Sharon Raydor. It has a nice ring to it. You’ll always be my Cap’n Raydor though.”

Placing her hands on Brenda’s hips, she said “Thanks sweetheart. Apparently, my saving your life prompted Pope to finally make good on his promise.”

“What promise?”

“When I went to him to say I was retiring, he was so desperate to keep me on he told me he’d make me a Commander once the promotions freeze was over. I wasn’t planning on leaving, I was just trying to find the leak, so the promise of a promotion was just a happy accident. I never thought it would actually pan out.”

“Well it did, and you deserve it.”

“There is one other thing.”

“Oh?” Brenda asked leerily.

“After Chief Pope gave me the flowers and the stars. He asked me out on a date.” Brenda’s face was everything Sharon hoped it would be. Outrage. Disbelief. Jealousy. Envy. Annoyance.

“He did what? What did you say?”

“First, I tried to hide behind the rules, which didn’t work. Then I told him I couldn’t because there were “other factors at play.” I think he connected that the rumors of my being a lesbian are true. He gave me an awkward thumbs up and said, “Good for you Sharon, good for you.”

“I cannot believe he had the nerve to ask my girlfriend out. I told you he had the hots for you. When we go tell him about us, I’m goin’ to have to make sure he knows your mine.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to do so when you go tell him” Sharon said putting extra emphasis on the word “you.”

“Right when we go tell him” Brenda countered putting extra emphasis on the word “we.”

“Mmmm we’ll see, and how do you suppose you’d go about doing so anyway?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I’ll figure somethin’ out.” Brenda leaned in to put her lips to Sharon’s ear. She bit down on her earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. Sharon let out the gasp she loved so much. “For now, I’ll settle for remindin’ you that you’re all mine.” She moved her hands down to cup Sharon’s breasts and continued nibbling on her ear. Sharon moaned and tipped her head to the side. She moved her hands from Brenda’s hips to her ass.

Back in Electronics, Buzz was finishing up with the surveillance footage. He thought it was a lost cause until he spotted something in the last thirty seconds, he thought the Chief needed to see. He took off for her office.

Sharon turned her head and captured Brenda’s lips. A steamy make-out session ensued. She used her hands to pull Brenda closer bringing her pussy in contact with her lower abdomen. She started circling her hips, grinding on her. Brenda continued to squeeze and cup her breasts.

Buzz knocked a couple times on the Chief’s door before walking in. The knock was enough to startle both women and cause them to separate, but Buzz still caught the tail end of it. He let out an alarmed “Oh!” and averted his eyes. “Chief, Captain, uh, sorry to…interrupt, but I have something the Chief needs to see.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“Right. Chief, Captain” he addressed before leaving.

Sharon raised her left hand in a half wave, face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

He scurried back to Electronics, passing Tao along the way.

“Buzz, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Something like that” was all he got in response. Tao looked from Buzz’s retreating figure to the Chief’s office door. That was weird.

Once the door was closed, Brenda and Sharon looked at each other and promptly burst into laughter.

“Oh my God, poor Buzz” Sharon said.

“Poor Buzz is right. I guess I’ll for sure have to tell the squad now. I think I’ll just round em’ up before the end of the day and tell them all in one go.”

“Next time, we’ll have to lock the doors and maybe you need to establish a new knocking policy. I’d better let you get going. Good luck with the guys.” Sharon gave Brenda one last kiss before pushing herself off of Brenda’s desk.

“Can I come over tonight? It might be late, but I’d love to celebrate more with you. Pick up where we left off.” Brenda gave Sharon an eyebrow wiggle.

“Of course, I’d love that. You can come over anytime. No need to ask.”

Brenda walked over the Sharon. “Thanks. I’ll text you when I’m on my way. I love you Commander Sharon Christine Raydor” she said before stealing another kiss.

“I love you too Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson.”

Tao watched the Captain’s exit. She had a swagger about her. He watched the Chief head to Electronics, smiling to herself. Then, he thought about Buzz’s face when he left the Chief’s office. Interesting. Very interesting.

While Sharon had been grinding on Brenda, Provenza had been grilling Gabriel. He’d marched into the Break Room, all but slamming the door behind him.

“Okay Gabriel, what gives? What’s going on between the Chief and Raydor?”

Gabriel turned to face the Lieutenant. “I have no idea what you’re talking about sir.”

“Cut the bullshit. For as good of a homicide detective as you are, you really are a terrible liar. I’ve seen the way you’ve been interacting with Raydor. Inviting her into the Chief’s office the other day. The little nod you exchanged with her in the Murder Room a few minutes ago. I know you know something.”

“What happened to “just stay out of it?”

“Well I didn’t mean me. Now I’ll ask again, what in the hell is going on between Raydor and the Chief? And don’t tell me you don’t know.”

“Lieutenant, I really don’t have many details. It seems like maybe they’ve struck up a friendship or something.”

“Or something is right. I saw the way they were hugging at the crime scene last week. The was Raydor walked into the Chief’s office all sad and the way she walked out borderline disheveled. Then today she comes around and the Chief closes her office up completely. The Chief “slept in” last week and she took the weekend off, coincidentally a weekend when Raydor also wasn’t on call. I mean we caught a murder Sunday night and she didn’t want to be bothered. Since when does the Chief turn down murder? Seems like maybe they’re more than friends. Sources say Raydor’s a lesbian.”

“Captain Raydor” Gabriel began, emphasizing her rank, “had just saved Chief Johnson’s life, I’d say her instinct to run and hug her was normal.”

“Normal my ass. Sanchez literally took bullets for me and I sure as hell didn’t hug him like that.”

“Look Lieutenant, my knowledge of what may be going on there is very limited. I’m sure if there’s something worth sharing the Chief will let us know when she’s ready.” Gabriel found himself feeling protective of the Chief and oddly enough, also the Captain. He was done with the conversation. Before Provenza had time to respond, he took his cup and went back to the Murder Room.

Provenza stood there processing the information, annoyed he didn’t get more. Since when did Gabriel get so touchy over people failing to use Raydor’s rank and why did he care? He’d clearly been holding back information. He decided to leave it for now, but if he didn’t get some more definitive answers or proof in the next few days, he’d have to go straight to the Chief. He didn’t really care what anyone did in their personal lives unless it threatened his division and Chief Johnson dating Captain Raydor certainly did that. Remember how well things ended between Gabriel and Daniels? And that was kid’s stuff. This is IA. He shivered at the thought.

Brenda and Buzz sat next to each other staring sidelong glances, while trying to focus on the footage in front of them. The silence was awkward to say the least. Brenda felt like she should say something, she just didn’t really know how.

“Listen Buzz, about what you saw back there,”

“Oh Chief, there’s really no need to explain” Buzz interrupted. He really didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget it happened. The Chief wasn’t much older than him, but he felt like he’d walked in on his mother.

“No there is. I do need to explain. Cap’n Raydor, well actually she’s Commander Raydor now, she and I started datin’ a few days ago. We haven’t told anyone yet, so if you could keep it to yourself until I tell the rest of the squad later today, I’d really appreciate it.”

Buzz tried to keep his eyes from going wide. “Yeah, sure thing Chief.”

“Thanks, and nice work with this footage. This will be very helpful when we follow-up with the wife.” She grabbed her bag and stood to leave. When her hand was on the door handle, she heard

“Chief.”

She turned back to face Buzz.

“I’m happy for you and tell the Commander congratulations on the promotion for me."

“I will. Thank you Buzz.”

Brenda stopped back in her office. She had one more personal thing to take care of before getting back into work mode.

Several hours later, another man stepped onto the 12th floor carrying a large bouquet of flowers, searching for Sharon Raydor. The guy made eye contact with Sergeant Elliot and approached him.

“I’m looking for” the guy paused to read the name on the card, “Sharon Raydor.”

Elliot didn’t know what was going on, but something was in the water today. This was the second flower delivery for his Captain. Playing secretary once more, he pointed the delivery guy in the direction of her office. Her blinds were now open, so he could watch her reaction to the flowers. She looked surprised. Clearly, she hadn’t been expecting anything. He watched as she put her nose to one of the delicate white flowers (a gardenia maybe?) and inhaled deeply. Afterwards, she opened the card. She flashed a 1,000-watt smile at it. It was a smile he didn’t often see on her face at work.

Sharon read the card one more time, before putting it on her desk. It was from Brenda.

_Sharon, I couldn’t let Will outdo me and like I told you the other night, I’ll always buy you flowers. Congratulations on the promotion. I don’t have the words to express how proud I am of you and how proud I am to be able to call you mine. I love you so much and look forward to “celebrating” more later ;)._ _Love, Brenda_

Her Chief was one of a kind and she certainly knew how to pick out a bouquet. She glanced up to find five pairs of eyes looking at her and promptly looking away. It seemed her delivery caused a bit of a stir. She figured this would be a good a time as any to tell her division about both Brenda and her promotion. She made her way out into the bullpen. “Can I see everyone in my office for a few minutes please?”

Looks were exchanged. Ninety-five percent of the time, the Captain wanting to meet with them all at once, in her office, was a bad thing. This time, she didn’t seem angry or upset, which was a good sign. They filed into her office. Sharon leaned her weight against the front of her desk.

“I have two pieces of information to share. First, Chief Pope stopped by earlier today. I’ve been promoted from Captain to Commander.”

The announcement caused an eruption of applause and some hoots and hollers. Like Sharon had told Brenda, IA was a tightknit group. Sharon put her hands up, quieting them.

“Thank you, thank you.” Now for the hard part. She decided to rip it off like a band-aid. “Also, Chief Johnson and I recently started dating. We haven’t had a chance to tell Assistant Chief Avalon yet, so if everyone could keep that information here, that would be great.”

The silence stretched out. Sharon surveyed their faces, unsure of what they were thinking.

“It’s about time.”

She looked at Detective Jameson, taken aback by her reaction. “What?”

“Come on Commander, the way you two have always gone up against each other? It was only a matter of time before you either murdered her or made out with her. Personally, I’m glad it was the latter.”

The guys started laughing. Did they really not care that she was with Brenda?

“So, no one has an issue with this?”

Sergeant Elliot spoke up “Ma’am I think I can speak for all of us when I say we just want you to be happy.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Sharon was touched. “Thank you everyone. I promise this won’t affect our division or the way I work. The only time things will change will be overlapping investigations with Major Crimes. In those instances, I’ll need you Sergeant Elliot, to take command.”

He nodded “Of course.”

“Okay, well that’s all I had to share. Thank you all again.”

The squad left Sharon’s office and she rounded her desk. She sensed someone was still in there with her. It was Detective Jameson.

“Yes Detective?”

“Listen Commander, I really appreciate your willingness to tell us about you and Chief Johnson. I know it’s not any of my business, but if the two of you ever feel like you’re able to be open about your relationship within the LAPD, it would mean a lot to many of your fellow officers, myself included.”

“Mmm, that’s a conversation Brenda and I haven’t really had yet. We haven’t moved past telling our divisions and reporting our relationship to our superior. I’d like to be more officially out though, eventually, someday.”

“I hope so. I think you’d find several others would follow.”

Detective Jameson walked out, leaving Sharon with some things to think about. She grabbed her phone to text Brenda. _“Thank you for my flowers. They’re beautiful. Way nicer than Pope’s 😘. Just told my division about us. No one was surprised. They said they had been waiting for me to either murder you or make out with you. I’m glad to know they think I’m capable of murder”_

Brenda had been in an interview and didn’t see Sharon’s text until a few hours later. She giggled at her message and felt a sense of relief that she didn’t run into any issues with her squad. She looked around at her own squad. The day was almost over. They were at a standstill. Nothing else could be resolved until tomorrow. She took a quick moment to text Sharon back. _“So glad you like them. They aren’t nearly as beautiful as you, but I still thought they looked nice. That’s great that things went well. I’m about to round my boys up to tell them and then I’ll be heading home. I should be there around 6:30. Wish me luck”_

Her phone chirped before she could even stand up from her desk. _“Good luck. I’ll have food and wine waiting for you. Love you”_

_“Love you too”_ Once her messaged “whooshed” off into cyberspace, she left her office. “Can I see y’all in the conference room please?”

The guys shrugged at each other. Brows were raised. They followed behind the Chief.

Brenda stood at the head of the table looking around. She made eye contact with Gabriel and Buzz. They seemed to know what the meeting was about. Both offered her an imperceptible nod of encouragement. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but couldn’t find the words.

Provenza was becoming impatient. “Chief, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, nothins’ wrong Lieutenant. I have some news. Good news. Well, uh, I think it’s good news. Cap’n Raydor, correction, Commander Raydor and I, we, um, well, huh, I thought this would be easier.” Brenda looked down at the table and blurted out “we’re datin’.” She was hesitant to look up. The silence drew out longer and longer. Finally, she heard Provenza.

“Commander?”

She looked up. “What?”

“Did you say Commander? As in Pope promoted her?”

“Yes, just this mornin’.”

“Son of a-”

“Hey” Brenda started, cutting him off, finger pointed in his direction. “She earned those stars. Puttin’ up with use for as long as she did was cause enough.” She looked around, no one besides Sanchez looked the least bit surprised. “Why does no one besides Sanchez seem surprised? Did y’all already know?” Her gaze shifted to Gabriel.

He put his hands up. “Woah don’t look at me. I didn’t say anything to anyone.”

“Ah-ha! So, you did know!” Provenza exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I was keeping it to myself until the Chief was ready to tell everyone.”

“I had a hunch.” Tao chimed in. “Then, after I saw the look on Buzz’s face earlier when he left your office, I had, what I felt, was my confirmation.”

Sanchez looked from Tao, to the Chief, to Buzz. “What’d you see in the Chief’s office, Buzz?”

Buzz’s face turned red. “Something I shouldn’t have.”

Jealousy crossed Sanchez’s face. “What? Lucky!” He heard the Chief clear her throat. “I mean, I’m happy for you ma’am.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

Lieutenant Flynn was the only one who hadn’t spoken. “I think we all knew something was up. I didn’t think this was it, but I’m not really that surprised. You two have always had such intense go arounds, I figured it was only a matter of time before you either strangled her or…you know…” he finished with a dirty smile.

Sanchez let out a laugh that matched Flynn’s expression. Buzz buried his face in his hands. Provenza rolled his eyes.

“Ye, Gods! Is that it? Anything else Chief?”

“No, no, that’s all.”

“Then I’m out of here. It’s been a long day and forgive me Chief, but the last thing I want to be doing right now is talking about your dating life, particularly as it pertains to Sharon Raydor.” He marched off to his desk to collect his things.

“Look Chief, we just want you to be happy and if that’s what Commander Raydor brings you, then that’s great” Tao offered.

“Yeah, she’s still IA, but she’s okay I guess, and hey, she’s got one hell of a pair of legs” Flynn added. The guys burst out laughing.

Brenda was simultaneously amused and unamused. “Lieutenant! You’re horrible!” She looked at the guys again. In a very serious tone, she stated “And those legs belong to me, so I’d better not catch any of you sneaking so much as a little, itty, bitty peek.”

“I’ll do my best, Chief.” Flynn gave her a mock salute and departed. The rest of the squad followed.

Brenda spotted Lieutenant Provenza leaving the Murder Room. She took off after him, catching him in the hall.

“Lieutenant!” she called. He spun around to face her. “So, you really don’t have an issue with my datin’ Sharon.”

Provenza thought for a moment before taking a few steps towards her. “Listen Chief, it’s no secret that I don’t like Raydor. That being said, I, well, I want you to be happy. How you find happiness with that woman is beyond me, but I suppose it’s really none of my business, unless it starts to affect the division.”

“It won’t. I promise. I will need you to take point on any future joint IA/Major Crimes investigations though.”

“Sure, thing.” With that, he continued his departure.

Brenda heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at her watch and decided it was time to go home. Home to Sharon. Home to celebrate…


End file.
